


Sweet Crazy Love

by Ghostwritemylife



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 66,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwritemylife/pseuds/Ghostwritemylife
Summary: Cold. Beautiful. Intimidating.All these and more, used to describe the new girl.Jungeun isn't sure why, but she feels drawn to her nonetheless. She gravitates towards this gorgeous girl, long before she first meets her even.





	1. Odd Eye

*Nobody POV*

A cold sweat running over arched eyebrows, limbs thrown around carelessly, moans reverbing off the walls...

No, we're not talking about some college frat party. This is a typical evening for one strong and sweet girl. Kim Jungeun, voice major entering her second year of college. Proud owner of a 2 bedroom dorm suite. For some reason, this year she didn't get assigned a roommate and she was totally fine with that. Last year she had to awkwardly explain to her roommate that she was victim to these night terrors. 

Her previous roommate, Jiwoo, had simply laughed after the first time witnessing it. She said Jungeun seemed less terrified and more, 'turned on'. Which, to be honest, was completely true.

Jungeun's night terrors weren't so much terrifying as they were extremely frustrating. She would wake up in a cold sweat, feeling incredibly hot and bothered almost every night. 

She was lucky Jiwoo was a very understanding and kind roommate, as well as a great friend. Jiwoo majored in voice too so they went to the same classes. Her classmate wouldn't stop teasing her even though they weren't roommates anymore. Jungeun's personality allowed for her to simply ignore Jiwoo until she gave up. After which both parties pretended nothing ever happened. Until Jiwoo brought it up again of course, usually the next morning.

Jungeun sits up, looking around tiredly rubbing her eyes. The clock on her nightstand reads 05:00 AM in bright red letters, illuminating her room ever so slightly. As little sleep as Jungeun got every night, she somehow managed to always get up and through her day. She was used to it anyway.

Jungeun had been dealing with the night terrors ever since she was 11 years old. It started with genuine nightmares and vivid terrors. After a few years that turned into hot, feverish dreams, leaving her unsatisfied and disgruntled in the mornings. 

And now, at age 20, Jungeun has simply given up on trying to figure out why she had them. She never really talked to anyone about it or went to a doctor with her issue. She didn't feel the need to. As exhausting as her nightly endeavours were, something stopped her from telling her parents all those years ago. Though they obviously knew, seeing as her bedroom was right next to theirs back home. Neither of them ever commented on it, though they would give her these understanding sad looks every once and a while. There was a silent agreement between them, they never discussed it or asked Jungeun about it and Jungeun didn't want them to.

So here she is, after tossing and turning and moaning all night again, trying to get ready for her day.

'Where the hell is my sweater!?' 

Jungeun, knowing full well she doesn't have a roommate, has spent her first month screaming at anything and everything in her dorm room. She found it to be a very easy and pleasant way to get her frustration out in the mornings. 

Her sweater was found neatly folded on top of her desk, where she had put it the night before.

'Oh, right...' Stumbling to the bathroom, she gets dressed and ready to take on the day.

*Jungeun POV*

My head is killing me today for some reason. 

I head to the kitchen to make breakfast and grab an aspirin for my headache. Settling down, I check my messages while eating slowly.

ChuuChuu: 'Vocal class cancelled for today! Woop! :D Wanna go check out that new club that just opened near campus tonight?'

ChuuChuu: 'C'mon, it's friday, let's live a lil Jungie! pwetty pwease? :3'

Ugh, why was Jiwoo always like this, at least she hasn't come over to my room yet. 

KimLip: 'Fine, if it'll make you shut up ;P I'll be passing by the front office and studying after at the library. I got a notice n need to go down there asap apparently ugh'

Yet another message pops up from the front office, telling me to go down as soon as possible. What could they possibly want at this impossible hour?!

'IT'S SIX FRIGGIN AM FOR GOD'S SAKE' 

Taking a deep breath and rubbing my eye, I get up. My left eye started stinging.

'WHAT THE HELL IS THIS MORNING?!' 

I blink a few times and angrily grab my bag to stomp down to the office. I may be a kind and thoughtful person, but I'm also very honest. AND RIGHT NOW I'M HONESTLY IN PAIN AND PRETTY PISSED!

***

At the front office, my eye starts suddenly going from 'it feels like someone is stabbing my eye with a needle' to ' SOMEONE IS DRILLING INTO MY EYE WITH A POWERDRILL HELP'.

'AAAAhh' I can't help but scream and slide down against the wall near the door, clutching my eye. It takes every last bit of my willpower to not claw out my eyeball right this instant.

'What's going on out here?' I hear the secretary open the door and turn my head as much as I can.

Holding a hand over my left eye, I grunt and look at her, tears running down my face, my bag long forgotten on the floor.

Suddenly my heart starts beating erratically, threatening to jump out of my chest. The pain in my eye fades, but now my heart is going a mile a minute!

The secretary stands frozen and I clutch my chest, doubling over on the floor.

'Don't worry. I'll help her out.' 

I hear a soft and vaguely familiar voice speak near me. Suddenly someone's cold arms wrap around me and my vision turns red.

My eye is no longer hurting, nor is my heart beating out of control, but from my left eye I only see red and my body feels like it's on fire.

Whoever is holding me feels cool and soft, and I find myself automatically clinging to them tightly, as their cool body offers my flaming hot one some comfort.

The wind feels cold on the back of my neck as I nuzzle into the stranger's neck. What the hell am I doing?

Not knowing the answer to that question, I find myself not caring either. This stranger is strong (I mean they can carry me so easily and fast), cooling me down, and so so soft. 

Suddenly I feel the stranger stop moving and hear a door open and close. I open my eyes to find my vision has returned to normal, but my body temperature still feels abnormally high.

'I'm going to put you down now.' 

Her voice is so soft and cold, almost as cold as she is. I nod and look up as I'm being set down on what appears to be the couch in my dorm room.

She's gorgeous! Wait, I think I recognise those eyes...

Before she can let go of me fully, I grip her arms tightly.

'I'm too warm, you're cool, please don't go.'

WOW, since when am I so clingy? Well, remember when I said I was blatantly honest? It's not a choice, I just am too honest for my own good, things kinda flap out.

'It's okay, the burning will stop soon.' Her eyes hold understanding and a glint of something I can't quite decipher.

She sits on the couch next to me and I feel myself gravitating towards her. Not being able to stop myself, I find myself wrapped up in her cool arms, settled comfortably on her lap.

Slowly my body temperature seemed to go back to normal, making me realise just how cold this girl's touch really is.

I shiver slightly in her hold. She must've noticed because she unrolled her sleeves to hold me without her skin directly touching me.

'I... thank you.' I look up shyly and, did she just smirk at me?! And did I just like it?!

'No worries, Jungeunie. Let me know if you need me to hold you again, I'm happy to oblige.' 

OKAY, SHE JUST FRICKIN WINKED AT ME! THIS GORGEOUS LADY IS HOLDING ME AND WINKING AT ME, SOMEONE PINCH ME!

I stare at her, too shocked for words. What the hell is going on, why am I so smitten with this girl. I don't even know her name!

'My name is Jinsol, by the way. Nice to meet you, I'm your new roommate, cutie.' 

She smirks again and I swear I feel my body temperature rise again.

Since when do I have a roommate this gorgeous and perfect? Why is she still holding me and what the hell happened to me earlier?!


	2. Comfort

*Jungeun POV*

Okay, so I've kind of been sitting on my apparently new roommate Jinsol's lap for the past hour and neither of us seem to care.

I find comfort in her arms and ended up nuzzling her neck, relaxing for once. I may be used to the fatigue from my nightly terrors, but that doesn't mean I deal with it well. For once I find myself feeling rested and relaxed with Jinsol rubbing circles into my lower back gently.

I feel Jinsol sigh softly and lift a hand to pull some hair away from my cheek. I open my eyes and move my head to look up at her. Her eyes are a deep brown, yet the edge of her left eye seems to have a strange blue glint to it.

'Feeling better?' Her voice, deep yet soft, startles me slightly. Blushing, suddenly I find myself unable to speak. Opting to attempt to save myself from humiliation, I simply nod and look down.

'It's okay. No need to be shy. Don't you have class today, Jungie?' There she goes again, the term of endearment rolling off of her tongue so easily as if she's known me her whole life.

'I actually don't. This evening's class was cancelled.' 

Jinsol shifts our positions so I'm once again tucked neatly under her chin, completely wrapped up in her cool touch.

'Why were you awake so early then? Isn't it more logical to sleep in if you don't have class? It was only 6 am after all. Did you have plans?'

I shake my head softly against her, inhaling her scent. She smells like the ocean...

'I don't have plans until tonight. My friend wanted to go somewhere together. I... I simply don't sleep well. Or at all really if I'm honest.'

My voice trails off towards the end of my sentence because suddenly Jinsol stands up, bridal carrying me away from the couch and towards the bedrooms.

'Which one is yours?' I look up at her, wrapping my arms around her neck tightly and vaguely point towards the door on the right. 

Not before long we find ourselves in front of my bed. She gently lowers me onto it and covers me with my favourite red blanket. It's cute, it has a big fluffy owl on it.

'You need to rest, Jungeun.' Her tone is more serious and cold than it was before. I don't know what to say so I simply nod.

Her gaze instantly softens and she flashes me the softest lopsided smile I've ever seen in my life. How is she so cute?

'Good. I'm sorry if I sounded a bit harsh there. I'm just worried. As your new roommate, it's my job to make sure you're okay, right?'

As she stands there, clinging to her right arm with her left hand and staring at the floor sheepishly, I can't help but smile brightly at her.

'Thank you, Jinsol. But I don't think I'll be able to sleep now. Honestly, you holding me earlier helped me relax and rest enough.' 

I try to sit up but I'm forced to stop, my breath stuck in my throat. Jinsol managed to jump on my bed so fast, her face an inch away from mine.

'I insist you rest, Jungeun. Trust me, you obviously need it and you don't have anywhere else to go anyway, right?' Her voice is so soft I can barely make out what she says.

'I...' I take a breath and lean away from her, gulping loudly.

'I can tell you're worried, Jinsol.  And it's very sweet but...' I sit up straight and look her in the eye. 'I know how to handle myself and I'd prefer to stay busy and attempt to sleep tonight again as I always do. I honestly feel fine now. So, thank you but I'd like to go out and get on with my daily routine.'

Our eyes bore into each other intensely. I must admit Jinsol is extremely attractive, sweet, attentive and not to mention she helped me through whatever was going on with me earlier. But I have always been independent and I will do as I damn please.

She breaks eye-contact suddenly and chuckles, leaning down to rest her head on my shoulder. What the...?

She sighs contently, leaning into me and wrapping me in a tight hug. I can't help but melt into her touch. Seriously how does this girl just break through my walls so easily?

'Alright, whatever you want. But may I at least accompany you? I am new here after all and your new roommate.' She lifts her head and smiles at me sweetly, tilting her head. She oddly resembles a puppy.

'Would you mind showing me around today, Jungie?' 

I can't help but smile back and nod. She instantly lights up and leans in to kiss my cheek before getting up. My face turns red instantly as my eyes widen in shock. 

'Ehh...' I turn my head to look up at her. I'm such a mess... 

This girl is clearly trouble, judging from how easily she moved into my personal bubble. But maybe that's not a bad thing. Somehow this feels so damn right.

I get up slowly and smile at her, mustering up all my courage I take her hand. 

'Let's go to my favourite off-campus cafe then, Jinsol. It's near a park I love to walk in.'

Nodding, she squeezes my hand tightly and opens my bedroom door.

'After you, m'lady.' She cheesily pretends to tip a hat and dramatically gestures towards the open door. Add 'dorky' to the list of things I like about this girl.

I shake my head, giggling to myself and walking towards the suite door with Jinsol right behind me.

I can't remember the last time I felt this at ease. Something about Jinsol just calms me and settles the burning in my heart.

'Oh, I eh don't really like coffee though by the way.' 

She looks at me sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly as she clings to my hand. I can definitely get used to this 'new roommate' -thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> So there we go. Keeping the chapters short so I can hopefully update more often in the future :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Hmu on twitter @shaimaafoop
> 
> Have a good day/night :3


	3. Aura

*Jungeun POV*

As I try to study at the cafe with my hands wrapped around a warm mug of coffee, I feel an intense stare directed at me.

We've been here for 2 hours now, it's nearing lunchtime and Jinsol won't stop staring at me. She hasn't ordered anything either. She said she wasn't thirsty and just wanted to keep me company.

I look up to find her indeed staring at me with an indecipherable expression on her face.

'Okay... Jinsol, could you tell me why it is that you've been staring at me for the past 2 hours. I don't mind that much but it's kinda strange and...' 

I look around to find some of the cafe's other patrons looking at us confused and weirded out.

'And you're creeping the hell out of the other customers here.'

Jinsol smiles at me sweetly, her teeth glistening in the natural light the sun was providing from the window next to us. I figured Jinsol could look out the window while I studied, yet here she was just staring at me. I'm confident in my looks, but don't understand why you'd want to stare at me for 2 hours. That just seems tiring.

'I tend to creep people out regardless of what I do. I kind of scare people. It's my aura, I guess.'

I frown as she smiles at me sweetly. How the hell is this girl going to scare anyone? She is intimidatingly beautiful, that much is true. But she isn't scary. She looks like a gorgeous yet clumsy idiot. She has that 'dumb' charm about her after you get over the initial shock of her angelic looks.

'I'm not as much of an angel as I might look. I'm closer to a devil if you will.'

I shake my head in confusion and put away my books.

'Well, it's nearing lunchtime anyway. Want to go eat somewhere? I can show you around on the way to a restaurant I visit often.'

Jinsol smiles softly at me, making me blush.

'You're showing me to a lot of places you often visit. Are you planning on visiting them often with me in the future, Jungie?'

My heart skips a beat as the nickname rolls off her tongue so easily. A blue devilish glint in her eyes makes me bite my lip.

I quickly stand up and she reaches for my hand, carrying my bag for me.

'Lead the way, my dear.' She whispers in my ear as she squeezes my hand softly.

I simply nod and walk out of the cafe with her, heading towards the park. I know a shortcut to my favourite sushi restaurant on the other side, and I just really love walking through the park.

My phone buzzes in my pocket, startling me and stopping me in my tracks. Jinsol simply stops right next to me and waits as I unlock my phone to read a text from Jiwoo.

ChuuChuu: Hey, you weren't at the library like you said you'd be! :( Want to have lunch together? if you don't answer I'll keep calling until you pick up! >:O

I chuckle at my idiotic friend and of course, my phone starts ringing just as I was going to text her back. She's so impatient.

'I have to answer this, it's my idiotic friend.' Jinsol nods, her face stoic.

'OMG YOU PICKED UP, YOU'RE ALIVE'

I pull my phone away from my ear, wincing at Jiwoo's very loud voice.

'Omg, Woo, calm down. Why are you so loud?'

'Sorry! Anyway, want to get lunch together? We can chat about the club we're going to tonight as well!'

I shake my head and chuckle. 'Sure.' I turn towards Jinsol to find her staring at me. I almost get lost in her eyes when Jiwoo decides to scream in my ear again.

'OMG YASS! Where do you want to go?'

I squeeze Jinsol's hand softly, her expression softening ever so slightly.

'Actually, Woo... I sort of got a roommate, that's why the front office kept calling. A sudden transfer or something. I'm with her right now and was showing her around, we're cutting through the park to get to that sushi place I took you for your birthday, remember? Would you mind if we just ate there, the 3 of us?'

Jinsol's smile slips through as I tell Jiwoo about her. I can't help but gravitate towards her as she wraps an arm around me and leans her head on mine.

'Oh, that sounds awesome! You know I love meeting new people, Jung! Yes, I'll be there in like 15 minutes!'

She hangs up and I laugh. Knowing her, she's probably sprinting down here to meet Jinsol asap. Jiwoo would never turn down the chance to meet someone new.

'So we're eating with your friend?' I nod and look up at Jinsol.

'That's okay, right? She's kind of my only close friend and she used to be my roommate last year. This year her parents moved closer to the university and decided she could save the money by just moving back home.'

I smile softly at memories of visiting Jiwoo and her family over summer break.

Jinsol caresses my cheek and I melt into her touch. Everything else fades away as my vision starts turning red. My mind is going into overdrive, I'm only seeing Jinsol.

'It's perfectly fine, and I'm here don't worry.' As if she knew my eye was being weird again, she leans in and kisses it softly. I blink and find my vision returning to normal, sounds from children playing in the park around me filling my ears once again.

'Sorry, I don't know what happened there. I kind of zoned out?'

'Don't worry, I'm here.'

I'm not sure what she means by that, but I believe her.

We walk towards the sushi restaurant hand-in-hand, Jinsol still carrying my bag.

When we arrive at the restaurant, Jiwoo is already there.

Now I know what Jinsol meant when she said she scares people. Jiwoo looks up at me happily waving but abruptly stops when she notices Jinsol next to me.

I've never seen Jiwoo look so terrified in her life. Next to me, Jinsol tenses and her eyes darken.

This is going to be one hell of a lunch...


	4. Club Owner?

*Jungeun POV*

As we settle in a booth, with Jinsol pressed close to me and Jiwoo across from me, the atmosphere is still tense. 

Jinsol has barely spoken since we met up with Jiwoo and Jiwoo keeps stuttering and trying to avoid eye contact with her.

I see what Jinsol means with having a dark aura now, but why does she act so different when she's alone with me then?

'So, you wanted to go to that new club together later tonight, right?' I direct my question at Jiwoo, who was now shaking slightly in her seat. She looks up at me, startled and blinks.

'Oh... Ehm, yeh. I would like that. If you still want to of course. Maybe you have plans with your new roommate? I mean, she can c-come too if she wants.' Jiwoo gulps and looks at Jinsol shyly.

'Only if you want to though...'

Jinsol stares straight at Jiwoo, her face expressionless and posture like that of royalty. As intimidating as she looked, I can't help but think she looks kind of hot like that as well...

Okay, no, Jungeun focus. Save this outing.

'I would love to, ChuuChuu. Jinsol can tag along, of course! You don't mind, right? Sol?' The nickname slips off my tongue before I can stop myself.

However, maybe it was a good thing seeing as it pulled Jinsol out of her 'stare-down'. Her lips curl up ever so slightly as she turns to me and nods softly.

'Of course, you promised you'd show me around. I'll go wherever you go, Jungie.' 

Of course, she had to call me that again and leave me a blushing mess in front of my best friend.

Jiwoo's mouth is hanging wide open in shock. I chuckle and shake my head.

'Jiwoo, honey, you might want to close your mouth before you catch flies.' 

She blushes and quickly smacks her lips together before pouting adorably.

I sigh and turn to Jinsol, a frown forming on my face. I think she's scared Jiwoo enough, I don't care why she feels the need to but this is my best friend and I hate when people close to me get hurt. Especially Jiwoo, she's like an eternal sunshine-vitamin. A sad Jiwoo is just extremely impossibly weird.

'Alright, will you stop scaring Jiwoo now? I don't care if you have a dark aura or whatever. I prefer my new roommate, the kind Jinsol, that doesn't scare anyone. Jiwoo is my best friend and I'm sure the 3 of us will hang out more in the future since Jiwoo tends to visit m- our dorm room a lot. So whatever it is, get over it or you'll have to deal with me being angry and trust me, nobody wants that.'

I huff in annoyance as Jiwoo tears up, probably getting mushy and emotional at my outburst.

Raising my head to look at Jinsol, I find her smiling at me softly before leaning in closer and whispering in my ear.

'Your wish is my command, dear.' As she leans back, she swiftly places a kiss on my cheek, effectively making my heart skip a beat and making Jiwoo squeal in her seat.

'Hi, nice to meet you! My name is Jinsol, as Jungie mentioned earlier. I'm her new roommate and I hope we can all get along!' 

What the hell, this girl is gonna give me whiplash. Jiwoo stares at her confused before relaxing and smiling brightly.

'Omg, you have a really deep voice! My name is Jiwoo but Jungeun likes to call me Chuu because I'm clingy and like kisses uwu.'

I sit up to smack Jiwoo on the head.

'Jiwoo, what did I tell you about saying uwu out loud dammit!'

'OUUCH! Sorry, sheesh. Anyway, I hope we can all be the best of friends! What do you study? Whatever it is, you must be good at it. Our university is very strict on sudden transfers and such.'

I sigh as Jinsol finally relaxes her posture and chuckles softly at Jiwoo's energetic self. Jinsol casually grabs my hand, interlacing our fingers gently.

'Well, I transferred with my best friend actually. At our previous school, we excelled at everything basically and it got boring and frustrating for the other students. Your university likes to boast about having the best of the best in their student body so they decided to offer for us to transfer ASAP. We agreed, we're hoping to have a bit more of a challenge here.'

Jiwoo and I just gasp and stare at Jinsol incredulously. WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?!

'Wait, what?! That's amazing! But what do you guys major in then? Maybe we have classes together!'

Jinsol chuckles and nods.

'We definitely have classes together. After they saw us perform as a sort of audition, they decided to give us a slightly different contract. We can basically attend any classes we wish, all professors and instructors have been notified of this. However, we're technically majoring in voice and dance. They decided I also should take the full rap course on the side since I'm apparently good enough for them to do so. So basically, we'll be going in and out of different courses.'

I shake my head at this new info. So my new roommate is basically a gorgeous, sweet, intimidating and talented angel? Great.

'Wow, then you will have most classes with Jungeun! We both major as vocalists too! Jungeun minors in dance as well this year and I took on the classical instruments course. I'm sticking with piano for now.'

Jinsol raises an eyebrow in amusement and looks at me slyly.

'You dance, Jungie? Now that's something I'd like to see.'

That glint is back in her eye and her voice was dangerously low and raspy. My vision blurs as my body temperature seems to rise again. Please, not a repeat of this morning. 

I gasp and close my eyes, trying to calm my heart down. It felt like it was going to burst out of my chest.

'Jungeun, are you okay? Omg, do you need water?!' I hear Jiwoo's worried and frantic voice near me.

'Calm down, she'll be fine. There's no need to attract unwanted attention, Jiwoo.' Jinsol's voice is calm and soft.

'Jungeun never gets sick. Her sleeping pattern is non-existent but she somehow keeps standing. I've never even seen her catch a common cold! What do we do?'

At this point, Jinsol wraps her arms around me, pulling me onto her lap again like she did this morning.

'Jiwoo. I understand your concern but please shut up.'

'But- okay. But if she doesn't respond in the next 5 minutes I'm going to call my friend that's studying medicine! Jungeun doesn't like hospitals she always says when I get really sick. And why the hell is she on your lap!'

My heart rate is through the roof. Jinsol's arms are cool around me, effectively cooling me down again.

I relax into her embrace, nuzzling her neck again and breathing in her soothing scent.

'You're okay, it'll be over soon. I'm sorry, dear.' Jinsol whispers soothingly into my hair, just loud enough for me to hear.

After what felt like ages, I can finally breathe easily again and my heart rate feels normal again.

'Jungeun, are you okay? Please tell me I don't have to call Haseul...'

I open my eyes slowly, blinking to adjust to the light as Jinsol gently runs a hand through my hair.

'Yeh... I think I'm okay now. Something like this happened this morning too at the front office.'

I look up at Jinsol to find her smiling at me sweetly and I can't help but smile back.

'Jinsol helped me out then too.'

A gust of air flows past me as suddenly I'm wrapped in a hug by Jiwoo and since I was still on Jinsol's lap, so was she.

'OMG I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY! YOU SCARED ME!'

I flinch at her loud voice and chuckle lightly before frowning. Did I just hear a growl?

'EEK!' 

Jiwoo jumps away as a low growl and snarl come from deep within Jinsol's chest.

As weird as it is, it makes me feel safe and protected. However, I don't want her to snap at Jiwoo now that she finally was comfortable around Jinsol. Jiwoo was easily scared.

'Geumanhaeyo.' The word leaves my mouth before I can even think about it. I look up at Jinsol as I say it, her eyes boring into mine.

She nods softly and nuzzles into my cheek.

'Mianhae...' Her voice sounds so sincerely apologetic, it made me feel bad. I subconsciously reach up to caress her cheek and kiss her jaw softly.

Why the hell does this feel so natural?...

'I'm so sorry, Jinsol! I know not everyone appreciates hugs. I was just so happy that Jungeun seemed okay and I mean, you didn't seem to mind holding her but I guess it's just her so ehm yes. Wow, nobody has ever growled at me before, I'm so confused, I-'

'Jiwoo, it's okay.' I turn to her and smile sweetly, cutting her off before she can get into full ramble mode.

Jinsol turns to her as well.

'I'm really sorry. Please do forgive me for growling at you. I guess I'm just really protective in general of certain people. It's in my blood.'

Jiwoo shakes her head violently. 'Oh, of course! No, it's perfectly fine. We'll just get to know each other's boundaries better in the future, right?'

There she was again, ever so sweet and positive Jiwoo. I admired her positive attitude and energy.

Suddenly a waiter came over with our orders, telling us to enjoy before leaving just as swiftly as he came.

I try to move out of Jinsol's lap so we can eat but find her pulling me back.

She puts her forehead to mine as I turn back to look at her and ask to let me go. As her cool skin touches mine, I notice how warm I still am.

'You're still warm, stay in my arms a while longer until you're cooled down entirely.' Her voice was soft and determined. I might as well listen I suppose. Her lap is quite comfortable anyway.

'Let's eat!' I try to brighten the mood by shoving a piece of salmon sashimi in my mouth.

Jiwoo and Jinsol chuckle and start eating, smiling at my antics.

I quickly finish my plate while Jinsol has barely touched hers. She ate only a few pieces of sashimi. 

'Jinsol, you're not hungry still?' She picks up a piece of sushi and holds it in front of my mouth, shaking her head.

'I don't eat much in general, would you like some more? I know you're probably hungry from earlier.'

She wasn't wrong. After I calmed and cooled down, my appetite went up immensely. I blush and nod as she continues to feed me gently, a sweet smile never leaving her face.

'You guys are so cute uwu! Ugh, Jungeun why are you always so lucky and such a hit with girls?! I swear everyone's obsessed with you!' 

Jiwoo chuckles softly before abruptly stopping and stuttering out apologies.

I'm glaring at her and a low growl escapes Jinsol's lips yet again. I gently squeeze Jinsol's arm that's wrapped around me securely.

'Sorry, I was just joking you know? Haha, so not funny. Okay, I'll shut up now!'

I chuckle and shake my head.

'It's fine, Chuu. I know you're right but you also know I don't really let people get close to me generally and I was never really looking for a girlfriend. Maybe it's a roommate thing. Seems like you and Jinsol are the only people I got close to easily so quickly.'

This seems to ease the tension again as we all share a laugh.

 

 

After paying for our food and walking around the park together for a bit, I remember I never asked what the name of the club is that Jiwoo so badly wants to visit.

'Hey, Jiwoo. What's the name of that club you want to go to later?'

Jiwoo perks up like a puppy when she hears her name. 

'Oh, right, I never told you. It's this new kind of lounge-club thing. Like, the basement is a club region for dancing and stuff but the upstairs region is more like a bar or lounge. I thought it'd be a pretty neat concept. Though I also heard even though it's new, it's also very exclusive so they don't let just anyone in. That's why I don't want to go alone, if we can't get in then we can go somewhere else together and it's less embarrassing. It's called Odd-Eden or something.'

Jinsol tenses and runs a hand through her hair.

'You don't have to worry too much about not being able to get into the club.'

Jiwoo and I turn to her confused.

'I'll be going with you guys. Didn't think I'd have to tell you this soon but I should've known a new club would gather a lot of interest in this city. You guys won't have to worry since you'll be walking in with one of the owners. That friend I told you about earlier? She and I own that new club together. Technically another friend of ours manages it but our names are on the papers.'

Jiwoo and I just gape at her. So this new roommate of mine is a club owner on top of everything else?

'How the hell did you guys do that? You just transferred right?'

Jiwoo nods, also wondering how they could have set up a new club so easily.

'Well, that's why we transferred in so late. We took on the offer but asked if we could take some time to arrange things. We helped out at a club back home and decided we wanted to have a nice space that was our own here. Someplace we could escape to. After discussing with the university, they decided it would be a great place for talent to come together and entrusted us with a loan. The only catch was getting someone else to manage it so we would focus on our studies as much as possible and that there would be exclusive events held there for students of the university. We also have to pay back the loan within the next 10 years but that should be fine.'

This is the most I've heard Jinsol talk so far and I love it. She smiled shyly as she explained it all.

'So a good friend of ours that moved here a while back said she wouldn't mind a change of work and she's managing the club for us now. You guys can meet Sooyoung tonight then, my best friend. We were supposed to meet at the club anyway tonight.'

I frown and look up at her.

'So you would have ditched her for us if we didn't happen to be going to your club?'

Jinsol nods and shrugs. 'I suppose, we could've met up tomorrow to catch up on our new roommates and such.'

I nod at her answer and when I clear my mind and look away from Jinsol's gaze, I find us standing at our dorm building already.

'Jiwoo, want to come in? You still have some clothes of yours at mine anyway. You can get ready here.'

Jiwoo nods and smiles brightly, hopping into the building as Jinsol and I walk behind her to our suite.

'Does Jiwoo stay over often?' Jinsol softly asks me as she looks down.

I nod softly. 'I told you she hangs out here often. Sometimes we have late classes or work on projects until late. Jiwoo hates waking up her parents and sister so she ends up crashing here. I'll have to remove her clothes from your room now though.'

Jinsol nods and wraps an arm around me protectively. 

'She doesn't sleep with you then?' 

I blush and shake my head. Why was Jinsol asking? I mean...

'No, Jiwoo is very cuddly and touchy but we never sleep in the same room. I have some strange sleeping habits which cause me to not really sleep properly. She respects that and I also don't want her to not sleep well. She needs the rest to be her usual energetic self.'

I smile up at Jinsol as we reach our door. Jiwoo left the door open as she knows our lock combination code.

'Okay, does that mean I can't sleep in the same room as you either?' Jinsol looks at me intensely.

THIS GIRL IS GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF ME, OMG SAVE ME!

'I...ehm... hehe...' Before I can emberass myself further, Jiwoo decides to yell across the suite. Thank god for that.

'JUNGIE, I NEED HELP PICKING AN OUTFIT!'

'I'm coming! Don't be so impatient!'

This is going to be an interesting night...


	5. Restraint

*Nobody POV*

As the girls get ready, evening falls over the dorms.

Jinsol had gone out to the front office, saying she still had paperwork to hand in. This left Jiwoo a window of opportunity to interrogate her best friend about her new roommate.

*Jungeun POV*

As we finish applying our make-up, Jiwoo suddenly turns to me with a shit-eating grin on her face.

'Okay Chuu, what's up?'

She claps her hands excitedly like the sunshine she is and pulls me to the living room to chat on the couch.

'So, tell me how you feel about Jinsol? She seems so awesome and I mean she's so your type.'

I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

'I don't know, Woo... I mean, being around her feels so natural but we've only known each other for a few hours. I can't tell if that's a really good thing or something bad...'

Jiwoo pulls me in her arms tightly swaying me back and forth.

'Stop worrying so much. I know you've never acted this way around anyone ever since I met you. It's nice to see you calm. You seem more at ease with her than with me even. I don't mind, don't worry.'

I spare her an apologetic smile.

'It's okay. You know, maybe you guys are soulmates?! OMG, THAT WOULD BE SO CUTE!'

I chuckle at Jiwoo's antics as she starts swaying us around the couch in excitement.

'Omg, Jiwoo be careful! We just got dressed up, you idiot.'

I'm so glad I have Jiwoo. I am quite the lone wolf type and her easy and hyper personality forces me to get out and live.

A growl is heard from the hallway and Jiwoo jumps off of me at the speed of light. I turn my head to find Jinsol standing at the doorway, tense as ever with her eyes darkened.

My first instinct is to jump up and walk to her quickly, caressing her cheeks and looking her in the eyes.

'Jinsol, calm down.'

She was shaking, her pupils dilated a ridiculous amount. She wasn't hearing me.

Remembering how easily she could snap me out of my own mind, I should do the same for her.

Calling her name wasn't working so.

'Sol, please.' I lean in and wrap my arms around her tightly, biting her shoulder absent-mindedly.

That seemed to do the trick, her posture relaxes and she wraps her arms around me gently.

'I'm sorry.' I shake my head against her shoulder and look up at her.

'It's okay, but you really need to learn to stop growling anytime Jiwoo is near me.' Even though it makes me feel safe and calm...

Jinsol nods softly and softens her gaze, turning to Jiwoo who was still awkwardly standing by the couch.

 'I'm sorry again, Jiwoo. Let's go and have fun at the club okay? If we go now we can chat over some drinks with Sooyoung before we open officially.'

I let go of Jinsol and smile at Jiwoo behind me.

She shyly nods and smiles back.

'Let's go then!'

We grab our things and make sure to turn off all lights before heading out to the club.

 

 

The club wasn't very far from university so we decided to walk.

When we arrive, there is already a long line of people waiting to get in. This is ridiculous. 

I'm not very fond of clubs usually. They make my night terrors worse and I always feel disgusting being surrounded by sweaty bodies and people ogling me, thinking they have a chance with me.

Jiwoo walks next to me, looking up at the club in awe. I must say, the exterior looks quite classy and inviting.

Jinsol had been gently holding my hand the whole way here. She squeezes my hand gently before letting go and walking up to chat with the bouncer.

'OMG, that girl is gorgeous! Isn't she that new transfer student we heard about?'

Some girls in line were staring at Jinsol inappropriately as she was professionally talking to the bouncer. Jiwoo and I were a few steps behind her to give her space. Jiwoo looks at me and frowns.

'You okay, Jungeun?' She's too emphatic, I swear.

'I'll be fine once we can get inside and away from these people for a bit.' Jiwoo nods in understanding and pats my shoulder gently.

The girls in line keep loudly chatting about how gorgeous Jinsol is and how she would definitely try to 'get some' by the end of the night. Disgusting. 

Wanting to put some space between us and the girls, Jiwoo and I walk along the line of waiting people for a moment.

As I turn to see Jinsol walking back towards us with a soft smile on her lips, ONE OF THE GIRLS DARES TOUCH MY JINSOL?!

I tense up as one of the girls grabs Jinsol's arm as she passes them and attempts to poorly flirt with her. I see Jinsol's mouth open to say something back, her eyes cold and uninterested.

Before I know it, I rush forward towards them and pull her arm off Jinsol. Red stains my vision.

'Hey, watch it! Who do you think you are? You're interrupting us!' The nerve of this Barbie doll!

Jinsol tenses next to me and tries to calm me by wrapping an arm around me but I don't care. I just need this bitch to stay the hell away from Jinsol.

'Jungie, you need to calm down. Please just listen to my voice.' I shake my head and step closer to the girl.

'Excuse me, I don't think you were having a conversation. You were merely trying to seduce her and grabbing her unwanted.'

She dares to smirk and cross her arms, stepping closer to me.

'Wow, and who are you? Her bodyguard? She didn't seem to mind me grabbing her, to be honest.'

My vision turns entirely red as I feel my whole body tense and a low growl escapes my throat.

'Shit, Johnny, open the door and let that girl in, she's with me. Don't let anyone in before I tell you to. Jiwoo, go inside please, I'll take care of Jungeun!'

I raise my fist, ready to teach this girl a lesson when suddenly I freeze.

Jinsol just bit my neck. She just bit me, softly and sweetly. And now she's in my space and the red intensifies. 

Her scent overwhelms my senses and I growl before turning to her, completely flustered. What the hell...

'She's with me, don't approach me again. I won't hesitate to have Johnny throw you out.' 

Suddenly Jinsol is all I see as she wraps her arms around me and lifts me. I automatically wrap my arms around her neck and feel compelled by her long pale neck.

I gulp and inch closer, wanting to taste her.

What the hell, Jungeun! STOP THINKING WEIRD THINGS!

But the feeling is too overwhelming and the heat returns as Jinsol carries me into the club.

I feel her walk up some stairs and kiss her neck gently, letting my tongue peek out to taste her skin.

She tenses and walks through a door before sitting down. 

The taste of her skin drives me insane and I find myself biting her, hard.

'Ah, Jungie take it easy.'

*Nobody POV*

As Jungeun bites down on Jinsol's neck harder, Jinsol can't help but whimper. She had managed to carry her to the office in the club, where Sooyoung had already been. Jiwoo followed her once she went inside.

'Ehm, Jinsol are you okay?' Jiwoo was confused, what was Jungeun doing suddenly biting Jinsol.

'Give them a moment, I wouldn't approach them for a while. I'm Sooyoung by the way, some people call me Yves.' Sooyoung reaches out a hand and smiles at Jiwoo sweetly.

Jiwoo blushes and shakes her hand. She had been intrigued with Sooyoung ever since she walked into the office after Jinsol. The girl is gorgeous and Jiwoo is very much gay, she nearly had a heart attack.

'Ehh, Hi. I'm Jiwoo but Jungeun likes to call me Chuu.' 

Sooyoung offers a seat to Jiwoo near the desk, as far away from the girls on the couch as they could be in this small room.

'Don't worry about your friend, she should calm down soon. And Vivi is on her way with something to help.' Jiwoo could only nod in confusion as she stared at her friend, still biting Jinsol while perched on her lap.

Jungeun moved around on Jinsol's lap until she was successfully straddling her.

'Jungie, she's not here anymore. It's just us, you can let go.' Jinsol's voice is soft but shaky as Jungeun continues sucking on the bite mark she left on her neck.

Jinsol manoeuvres to take off her sweater, her cool skin coming into contact with Jungeun, the latter sighing contently.

A new figure emerges with soft pink hair. 

As Vivi walks towards Sooyoung and Jiwoo, Jinsol sighs in relief as Jungeun starts to slowly let go of her neck.

Jungeun sits up on Jinsol's lap and looks her straight in the eye, her left eye rimmed crimson and pupils dilated. Jinsol gasps and bites her lip. It takes every last bit of her self control to not give into Jungeun.

*Jungeun POV*

'Jungeun, was it? You have a moment of clarity now, I see. So please listen to me and give Jinsol some breathing space. As much self-control as she has, you might break through it quicker than I've ever seen before.'

I hear a soft voice behind me as I stare into Jinsol's eyes. For some reason, all I want to do right now is be as close to Jinsol as I possibly can. Who dares to tell me to stay away?!

I hear feet shuffling closer to us and jump off of Jinsol's lap in favour of standing in front of her, tense and ready to attack.

I come face to face with a gentle smile, framed by pink locks.

'No need to defend her, Jungeun. She's not in any danger here and neither are you.'

I growl lowly, my mind still going into overdrive.

'Jungie, come on. You're worrying Jiwoo. Listen to me, sweetie.' Jinsol's voice breaks through and I find myself blinking in confusion. What just happened?

'Come sit at the desk, dear. It's better for you to sit closer to your friend and Sooyoung for now.'

I nod in confusion and take a seat at the desk next to Jiwoo.

Jinsol is still on the couch with her eyes closed, her breathing heavy.

'What is happening?' I look around me and scratch the back of my neck with my hand. I still feel warm.

'My name is Vivi, and this is Sooyoung. I'm not sure if Jinsol mentioned us but since she can't introduce us right now, I'll do it for her. I manage this club in their name and Sooyoung is Jinsol's best friend and co-owner of this club. Do you remember what triggered this reaction, Jungeun?'

I stare at Vivi for a few seconds as she stays standing between Jinsol and me.

'There were girls outside talking about Jinsol. I... I didn't mean to... But one of them grabbed her arm and my senses went into overdrive. Before I knew it I was pushing her away and ready to fight her. But then Jinsol was so close, and she bit my neck... and...' I blush at the memory of me biting Jinsol. I don't know what came over me but it felt so right, I couldn't stop.

'Here, drink this.' Vivi hands me a bottle of red liquid. I open the bottle and the scent of the drink hits me. It smells like iron.

'What is this?' Vivi shakes her head and motions for me to drink.

I hesitantly take a sip before pulling a face and shaking my head.

'I'm sorry, I can't drink this. It's making me sick.'

Vivi takes the bottle from me and throws it to Sooyoung who easily catches it and gulps it down.

'Ooh, refreshing. Your loss, kid.' 

Jinsol gets up and walks towards me, making my heart rate jump up.

'You know she won't be able to drink that, Vivi. There's no point in giving her that, you'll only make her feel worse. She doesn't have to feed yet anyway.'

Jinsol walks up to me and I instantly gravitate towards her, getting up to walk into her arms.

'I know, Jinsol. It was worth a shot to calm her though. Seems like only you will do.'

Jinsol smiles at Vivi and I pull her down with me on the chair, hiding my face in her hair as she sits on my lap and wraps her arms around me.

'Thanks for the intervention though. You too, Soo.' I feel Jinsol pet my hair softly and inhale her scent, effectively calming me down.

'I'm still very confused? What just happened?' Jiwoo's voice pulls me out of my Jinsol-induced trance.

'Yeh, I would like some answers to. It seems like you guys know what's up.'

Jinsol lifts my chin and caresses my cheek.

'I'll explain in due time, my dear. For now, you should know that I'll always be by your side to help you through this. Whatever feels natural between us is because it is natural. So don't hesitate to let go and follow your instinct with me okay?' Jinsol kisses the tip of my nose and turns to Jiwoo.

'Jiwoo, I think you've noticed my possessiveness towards Jungeun and the other way around. If for some reason I'm not there, I'll need you to call Sooyoung. Her energy can calm Jungeun slightly if I'm not there, okay? That's why you guys stayed in the room earlier. Otherwise, it'd have gone out of hand.' I turn to see Jiwoo nod while scratching her head.

'I guess I can do that. I'll also be less touchy with Jungeun, I think both of you would appreciate that, right?'

I smile at her to attempt to cheer her up. I know how much Jiwoo loves being cuddle and clingy but since this morning I don't think it's a good idea for her to be for now.

'I'm sorry, Chuu.' She shakes her head and smiles softly. Behind her, Sooyoung smiles and drapes an arm over the back of her chair, leaning in next to her face.

'I haven't had a cuddle buddy in a while, I'd be happy to replace Jungeun as a receiver of your affections.' Jiwoo turns red as Sooyoung winks at her and chuckles softly.

I can't help but smile before my eye starts twitching again.

'Jinsol... My eye...' I press my face into Jinsol's chest as she pulls me close.

'Vivi, you can handle the club tonight, right? I think Sooyoung and I should go to the dorm and properly explain and look into this.' Jinsol sounds shaky, I wonder why.

'I'm going to need you to neutralise, Sooyoung. I'm losing my resolve more and more every second and Jungeun doesn't have much restraint, to begin with. Jiwoo's energy can only help and I think we owe her an explanation too.' I look up at Jinsol as she gets off my lap and reaches out a hand to me.

I immediately hold it and pull her close into my side.

'You're going to explain?' Jinsol nods and kisses my cheek as Sooyoung grabs Jiwoo's hand and walks towards the door. Jiwoo is extremely cute when she's flustered.

'Take care and call if you need anything, okay? I've got the club handled, not my first rodeo.'

Jinsol drags me to the door as I manage to politely bow and wave at Vivi.

I hope I get the answers I need from Jinsol soon. Because I have no clue what's going on. 

All I know is that I don't want her to leave my side.


	6. Odd-Eye

*Nobody POV*

Jinsol had been shaking the whole walk back to the dorm.

Jungeun noticed and wasn't doing too great herself. She stayed close to Jinsol and clung tightly to her arm. 

Sooyoung at some point told Jiwoo to walk next to Jinsol as she walked next to Jungeun. This seemed to calm the shaking a bit.

When they arrive at Jungeun and Jinsol's dorm, the girls find Jinsol's clothes and such at the door and carry it all in.

'I'm guessing my things will have arrived at my dorm too then.' Sooyoung sighs and carries in a box of clothes and books.

They set everything in Jinsol's bedroom before heading to Jungeun's room.

'It'll be better to chat in a safe space that smells like you.' Sooyoung smiles kindly at Jungeun as she sits at her desk.

Jungeun sits on her bed and wraps her fluffy owl blanket around herself. Jiwoo sits comfortably on the floor as she used to do when they'd stay up chatting together all night back when they were roommates.

Jinsol settles on the window sill, as far away from Jungeun as possible.

'Jinsol... Why are you all the way over there?' Jungeun whines, the unbearable heat returning to her and her vision blurring into crimson.

'I know you probably want to have her close but as Vivi said earlier, she's going to lose the last bit of restraint she has left. You need to have some space. We'll try to explain everything and whenever Jinsol feels comfortable, she'll get closer to you. Please don't ask her to come closer, she won't have a choice but to obey and please try not to demand anything from me either. I'll explain later.'

Jungeun sighs and nods softly, hiding further into her blanket.

Jinsol shakily takes off her sweater and throws it to Sooyoung, nodding towards Jungeun.

Sooyoung smiles and walks up to Jungeun to wrap the sweater around her and places her blanket back around her neatly.

Jungeun immediately snuggles into the sweater, inhaling Jinsol's scent and visibly relaxing into it.

'That should help a bit. Actually, would you mind if I took a sweater of yours and gave it to Jinsol? It'll have similar effects on her.'

Jungeun nods into the sweater. 'Please give her my favourite sweater, Woo.'

Jiwoo nods softly and gets up to look for Jungeun's favourite sweater in her closet. It's a black sweater with a small owl drawn on a fake breast pocket. 

'You can hand it to her, Jiwoo. It's fine.' Sooyoung smiles encouragingly at Jiwoo and gestures towards Jinsol.

As soon as Jiwoo gets close enough to Jinsol, the sweater is snatched from her hands and Jinsol wastes no time putting it on. She opens the window slightly and curls up on the window sill, breathing heavily and inhaling Jungeun's scent. Her voice is soft and shaky.

'Thank you.'

Jiwoo sits back down on the floor near Sooyoung and looks up at her.

'Can you please explain what's going on? This is all very confusing to me...'

Sooyoung takes a deep breath and nods.

'Maybe it's easier to answer questions you have first and explain further on that?' Jungeun sits up suddenly, looking Sooyoung straight in the eyes.

'What is happening to me? Why did I want to bite Jinsol earlier and why do I feel the need to be so close to her all the time since we met?'

The atmosphere is tense. Jiwoo holds her breath in anticipation as Sooyoung corrects her posture and looks at the ground, avoiding eye contact with Jungeun.

*Jinsol POV*

I can't believe Jungeun has no idea of the hold she has over us.

Poor Sooyoung is squirming in her seat, uncomfortable under Jungeun's intense gaze.

'Jungeun, please stop it. You're forcing her. I know you don't know yet what I mean, but please try to take a deep breath and don't stare her down maybe?' 

I finally managed to get a grip on myself so I should at least help Soo explain. Jungeun's sweater helped to ground me with her scent without overwhelming me.

Opening the window further to cool down the room, I walk closer to the bed and sit on the edge of it. I still don't think I can handle actually touching Jungeun right now. At least not yet.

She turns to me with a soft smile, her hands twitching. She undoubtedly wants to reach out for me. I shake my head softly and she directs her gaze to her blanket, fidgeting with the edge of it.

'You've had weird dreams and feverish nights since you started puberty probably haven't you? Maybe even before that?' I smile softly at Jungeun as she looks up and nods.

'Your parents never talked to you about it?' My answer comes in the form of a sigh and shake of her beautiful head.

I sigh and motion for Jiwoo to come closer. She instantly gets up and hesitantly walks towards us.

'Could you let Jiwoo hold your hand? Her energy will keep you grounded and she won't be affected by yours. Not like Sooyoung is currently.'

Soo was still staring at the floor, slightly more relaxed now but still very much under influence of Jungeun's strong aura. 

Jungeun nods softly and allows for Jiwoo to sit next to her and grab her hand softly. She smiles at Jungeun and I can feel her energy relax, making it easier for us all to breathe.

'Soo, you think you can help me explain again now?' 

'Yeh, thanks. I swear I haven't felt energy as strong as hers before. You must be going through hell.'

I can't help but chuckle. 

'That's the understatement of the century. They did warn me when I was younger but I didn't really expect any of this.' 

I smile at Sooyoung and turn back to Jungeun. Let's try to explain as simple as possible.

'Okay, to cut to the chase, you've heard of supernatural beings? Like vampires, werewolves, demons and such?'

Jiwoo and Jungeun look up at Sooyoung and nod in confusion.

'OMG ARE YALL VAMPIRES?!' 

Jiwoo is loud and Jungeun quickly shuts her up with a smack on the back of the head.

'Ouch, sorry... But wait, are you guys like supernaturals? That would explain some of these weird things happening so quickly.'

Soo and I nod softly. I clear my throat.

'We are, though a bit different than most I suppose. At least Jungeun and I are.'

Jungeun looks up at me and frowns.

'Jinsol, what are we? Who am I?'

Tears form in her eyes and my heart aches at the sight. I scoot closer to her ever so slightly, attempting to give some form of comfort. Luckily Jiwoo catches up on it quickly and wraps a supportive arm around Jungeun.

'You're still who you've always been, dear. Only there are some things about your being that you didn't know before.' She nods and rubs her eyes.

'Can you please tell me from the beginning?'

Sooyoung and I share a look and nod softly.

'Well, I'm an easier part of the supernatural spectrum. I'm a good old-fashioned vampire.' Sooyoung waves and smiles, showing off her fangs.

'I need blood to survive but not necessarily human, though it is tastier. And before you ask, no, I don't kill people. It only happened once when I was extremely underfed. Other than that, I'm kind of immortal and extremely strong and fast. Though Jinsol is even stronger and faster than me and Jungeun will probably be even more so in the future.'

Jiwoo's eyes widen in shock and I laugh at how cartoonish she looks. Jungeun seems to be quietly processing everything.

'Oh, WOW! That explains why you look so gorgeous! I mean, not that I think you're gorgeous or anything... I mean of course you are but like ehm... I'll shut up now.'

Jiwoo's cheeks flush red as she squeezes Jungeun's hand tighter and looks to the ground quickly. Soo is staring at her with a lovestruck smile on her face. Looks like I'm not the only one to have found my mate.

'Thank you, Jiwoo. I do think you're quite attractive and cute as well.' Soo winks at her as Jiwoo's head snaps up at the compliment. Jungeun finally relaxes enough to chuckle at the weird flirting.

A grin finds its way on my face as the last bit of tension clears from the room.

I scoot closer to Jungeun and let her crawl into my lap, keeping her tightly wrapped in her blanket and my arms.

'Thanks for clearing the air, guys. Sorry, I couldn't hold you earlier. We needed to both be relaxed first. Wouldn't have ended well otherwise, you felt that too right?' 

Jungeun nods and smiles up at me.

'Yeh, sorry about all that. I don't know what came over me... So Sooyoung is a vampire, but what are we?'

*Jungeun POV*

No longer feeling overwhelmed, I snuggle into Jinsol as she runs a hand through my hair.

'It's a bit complicated. But we basically don't fall into any of the regular supernatural species. We're called 'odd-eyes'.

I frown, what the hell does that mean!?

'Does it have something to do with my eye randomly hurting earlier?'

I feel Jinsol nod.

'It refers both to that and the fact that we genuinely are odd beings. I'm surprised your parents never told you but they must have their reasons. We can be born from any creature, both supernatural and human. There's a possibility your parents are both human and didn't know how to approach the subject. It's impossible for them to not have known as the birth of an odd-eye is a very uncommon occurrence.'

My parents knew? 

'Wait, so my parents knew I'm not human and the fever dreams have something to do with it? They did always give me these strange understanding looks and smiles but we never talked about it...'

Jinsol kisses the top of my head and sighs.

'It's complicated, Jungeun. I was born to a werewolf and siren. A hybrid of the 2 is rare enough, but then it turned out that I was an odd-eye and it took quite some time for my parents to be able to come to terms with it and explain it to me. We know each odd-eye is slightly different but we have one common factor. Our left eye is coloured differently at birth, but not like with heterochromia. It gets a full extra ring around the iris with a vibrant colour. As we grow older and reach about 3 years of age, it fades to a glint that only shows up when our senses or emotions are overwhelmed. You may have noticed mine?'

I sit up on Jinsol's lap and caress her cheek, looking into her eyes.

'Blue, your eye had a blue glint in it this morning when you held me after my first episode.' Jinsol nods and smiles sweetly. God, I love this girl.

WAIT WHAT?! Did I just say LOVE?!

I widen my eyes in shock, Jinsol kisses my nose and runs her hand through my hair.

'It's okay, Jungie. Let me explain more? It'll ease what's going on in that pretty little head of yours.'

I nod and take a deep breath.

'Yes, my colour is blue. Which my mother loves of course since she is a siren and it reminded her of the ocean.'

I smile as Jinsol's scent surrounds me, that's why she smells like the ocean.

'You smell like it too, you know? Like the ocean breeze.' Jinsol chuckles and nods.

'I know, only you can smell it this strongly though.' I tilt my head in confusion.

'Okay, I think it's time to explain a bit about you. I don't know everything about you obviously, we just met. But you are definitely an odd-eye. I knew from the moment you walked near the office this morning.'

I recall my eye going out of control in front of the office this morning.

'Did your eye hurt too then?' Jinsol shakes her head.

'No, my heart did. I could sense you not just because you are an odd-eye. I sensed you because you're my mate, Jungie...' Jinsol shyly looks at me, cheeks turning red.

I'm her mate.

'WHAT?!' 

*Nobody POV*

Jungeun turns to Jiwoo and Sooyoung in confusion. Jiwoo looks equal parts confused and excited whereas Sooyoung simply looks amused.

'That's right sweetheart, you are Jinsol's mate. Congratulations. Don't say you didn't sense it, because we know you did. You just didn't know that's what it was.'

Jinsol rubs Jungeun's back to ease her mind as Jiwoo squeezes her hand.

'I mean, it does make sense, Jung. You've been all over Jinsol since you met her and so comfortably. From what I read about like werewolves finding their mates, it's like this instant connection. It's pretty cute.'

Jiwoo smiles softly as Jungeun seems to finally fully grasp the situation.

'Wait, but how does that work? I, don't only werewolves do that? Does that mean one of my parents is a werewolf too, like your dad?'

Jinsol chuckles and kisses her cheek.

'We're odd-eyes, love. What's known about us is that we take characteristics from different supernatural species yet look basically human. There aren't many of us at all but since our existence is so special, supernatural archives are filled with any info they could ever find about us. Quite an interesting read when you're 8 and all the other kids are scared to be around you or play with you.'

Jungeun frowns.

'That's sad, Jinsol.' She hugs her tightly.

'I lived through it just fine. My aura is a big issue. Even though you've probably realised I'm quite the softie, my aura is very dark and dominant in general. So it pushes people away. It's generally how odd-eyes are. Dark and cold on the outside, to others at least.' 

Jiwoo had let go of Jungeun's hand when she went to hug Jinsol and decided to go sit on the floor near Sooyoung again. The vampire was smiling at the couple and absentmindedly lowered her hand towards Jiwoo's head to pet it gently.

This, of course, reduced Jiwoo to a blushing mess.

'All supernaturals can to some extent be divided into caste groups as well by the way. You know, like the alpha, beta, omega thing?'

Jungeun turns to Sooyoung as she says this and nods.

'Then, does that make Jinsol an alpha, if she has such a dominant aura as an odd-eye?' Jinsol smiles, proud of how quickly Jungeun caught on.

'Yes, she is. However not all the time. She is an alpha but as an odd-eye, of course, there's a twist. Her father is an omega and it passed onto her partly as well. Odd-eye's aren't usually alpha's by the way, they are usually beta's with cold and dark auras. Jinsol is an exception. Quite a big exception at that with her duality. You are one hell of an exception as well it seems.'

Jungeun frowns and tilts her head. 'What do you mean, what am I?'

'You're an alpha, but not a regular one. You remember how I reacted when you questioned me so intensely earlier because you were still under the influence of Jinsol's energy?'

Jungeun nods softly.

'An alpha from another species, even an odd-eye, isn't supposed to be able to command another species. But with you, I instantly had to succumb to your command. I don't know exactly what that means but it also explains why Jinsol is such an utter mess around you. She is one of the most patient people I know, but she almost pounced on you at the club because your energy was asking her to do so.'

Jungeun gasps and turns to Jinsol, kissing her cheek apologetically.

'I'm so sorry, I had no idea! Sorry to you too, Sooyoung. But, why did I get so hot and weird today on multiple occasions? It was a million times more intense than my night terrors. Does it have to do with the mate thing?'

A nod from Sooyoung as Jinsol explains.

'It's strange for you to have a heat, but that's what your nightly terrors were too, only milder. You've heard of a heat with werewolves probably and how it happens to omega's. For some reason, I must have triggered a full-blown heat, as your mate. It's very strange that I can't sense any amount of omega in you though. There's only an extremely strong alpha energy. But it seems many of your skills and abilities haven't surfaced yet. I guess you're a late bloomer? Like I said, being an odd-eye is simply odd and there's not much around to help us, we have to figure ourselves out a bit. But I can definitely sense some werewolf traits in you, like the heat and mating. And the need to mark me as you had earlier?'

Sooyoung cuts in.

'You also have some vampiric energy. That's why Vivi got you some blood earlier, to see if it'd calm you. However, there's a big chance you'll only ever be able to feed off of Jinsol since any bloodlust I sensed from you earlier, was solely directed towards her. Same goes for Sol by the way. Her siren side enhances her bloodlust though she mainly feeds on fish blood, the weirdo. Maybe she finally has a tastier alternative.'

Sooyoung winks at the couple as they both blushed furiously.

'Soo, stop teasing!' Jinsol wraps her arms around Jungeun protectively as Sooyoung laughs.

'Wait, what is Jungeun's eye colour then?'

Jiwoo speaks up from the floor, attracting the attention from the 3 other girls in the room.

Sooyoung shrugs. 'I haven't seen it, best bet is that Jinsol has. She's been close to her today during her moments of heat and bloodlust and that's when it supposedly shows.'

'Your colour is a beautiful deep crimson, Jungie. A raging fire to my soothing blue ocean.' Jinsol smiles, a lovestruck glint in her eyes as Jungeun looks her in the eyes.

'Really? I do love red. We match quite nicely, don't we?' Jinsol nods and allows Jungeun to nuzzle against her jaw.

'Wow, you really are like a cat in heat. Or well, werewolf. Whatever, this is a lot to take in but omg my best friend is a supernatural creature! WAIT! HOLD UP! Am I a supernatural creature too?!'

Jiwoo jumps up and down excitedly as Sooyoung grabs her arm and pulls her back down to the floor.

'Calm down before you hurt yourself. I'm sorry to say I can't sense even a bit of supernatural energy from you. However, as far as humans go, you have quite tempting energy to me.'

Another wink from Sooyoung and there goes Jiwoo again, blushing and hiding her face in her hands.

'Wait, doesn't a heat mean that..' Jungeun suddenly jumps off of Jinsol's lap and crawls away.

'Oh god, I didn't even know why I want to be so close to you but you knew and you had to... Oh my god, how are you even okay?!'

Jinsol crawls over to Jungeun and pulls her close. Jungeun's breath hitches as Jinsol's face is only a breath away from hers.

'Don't be shy, love. We're mates, it's natural to be attracted to each other. Your heat makes things more complicated for the outside world but I don't mind it one bit. Though it does trigger my inner werewolf omega and alpha, wanting to both claim you and be claimed by you.' Jinsol leans in and leaves a small bite on Jungeun's neck.

'Sol, you might want to calm down there. When's the last time you fed?' Sooyoung's voice pulls Jinsol out of her trance.

'Shit, you're right. I haven't fed since yesterday morning. I'm sorry, Jungie. You're quite irresistible and my hunger isn't helping. As your mate, your blood is even more enticing to me than anyone else's.'

Sooyoung sighs. 'So dramatic. Just feed so you can go back to being a mess with your combined heats. I swear I don't get werewolves, I'm glad you aren't full ones.'

Jiwoo chuckles. 'So vampires not liking werewolves is an actual thing?' 

Sooyoung smiles at her. 'I suppose so. For me at least. Vampires preying on pretty girls is also a thing for me.' She leans in and flashes a smile, fangs out, at Jiwoo.

'Oh my... hehe... that's ehm... So, Jinsol has to feed huh?' Jiwoo quickly gets up and opens the bedroom door.

'Do we need to get back to the club or something, didn't Vivi have blood, haha?' Jiwoo nervously looks at Jinsol for help.

Jinsol sits up, giving Jungeun some room to breathe.

'Vivi hasn't been able to get a stash of fish blood yet. And the sea is too far away here. A river is too risky. I'll just have to endure.'

Jungeun sits up and caresses Jinsol's cheek.

'Can't you drink from me?' 

Jinsol, Jiwoo and Sooyoung all turn to Jungeun in shock.

'Jungeun, it might make your heat worse. My bite has Siren properties. It's extremely arousing. The few times I was famished and had to feed off of humans were extremely embarrassing. For you, it might be even worse...'

Jungeun shakes her head and pulls Jinsol closer to her by the jaw.

'You need to feed, I'm close by and you're my mate. You've helped me all day to control my heat, it's my turn to help you.'

Sooyoung quickly gets up and walks towards Jiwoo.

'Jinsol, we'll leave and give you some privacy. Jiwoo, want to go to the club with me? Just call if you need me, alright?'

Jiwoo nods excitedly as Sooyoung grabs her hand and pulls her out of the bedroom, closing the door behind themselves.

A few seconds later, the main door to the dorm can be heard closing softly.

Jinsol sighs and gently pushes aside some stray hairs falling over Jungeun's face.

'Are you sure about this? It'll hurt and probably be extremely arousing for you. I don't know how you'd cope with being in your heat and me being your mate.'

Jungeun smiles softly and blushes.

'I trust you, Jinsol. You need to feed and there isn't another option. Can I ask you something though?'

Jinsol nods and caresses her cheek. 'Ask me anything you want, love.'

'Earlier at the club, I bit you because... Because the taste of your skin was driving me insane. And Sooyoung said I have vampiric tendencies. Does that mean I have to feed too? Why haven't I needed to so far?'

Jinsol frowns in thought.

'I'm not sure. I think maybe since your heat and odd-eye were dormant, maybe your thirst has been too? I read about an odd-eye long ago that suddenly turned vampiric halfway through their human life span. So it could be something like that. If you suddenly feel very hungry or thirsty, please tell me. We'll have to see if you can drink animal blood or not. There's always a possibility since I seem to be a trigger, that you can only drink my blood.'

Jungeun blushes and nods before stretching her neck out.

'You, you should feed...'

Jinsol chuckles and gently lays Jungeun down.

'What are you doing?'

Jinsol places butterfly kisses along Jungeun's jaw, moving down towards her neck slowly.

'Me needing to feed doesn't mean I can't make it as easy on you as possible. Try to relax okay, it'll sting and hurt a lot at first until my venom kicks in.'

Jungeun nods as Jinsol smiles at her sweetly, her fangs now poking out and shimmering in the soft light of her bedroom.

Jinsol leans down and gently kisses her pulse point before mumbling an apology against her skin and biting down.

Jungeun tenses as Jinsol rubs her sides to try to ease the pain.

She slowly drinks from Jungeun, finally realising how hungry she had been all along. Jungeun's blood tasted amazingly sweet to her. But not too sweet, just perfect for Jinsol. It was an addicting taste.

Jungeun wraps her arms around Jinsol, tugging at her hair and moaning softly. Once the initial shock and pain wore off, Jungeun found herself in pure bliss. Jinsol feeding off of her was making her feel amazing.

Slowly she felt her vision blurring and turning red, a low growl comes from deep within her chest, making Jinsol moan against her neck still drinking her sweet blood.

As Jinsol pulls away and licks the wound gently to heal it, Jungeun whimpers and closes her eyes feeling exhausted.

Jinsol lays next to her and wraps her arms around her, pulling her close. 

Jungeun weakly nuzzles into Jinsol's neck, softly nibbling on it as she dozes off.

Jinsol is still on cloud nine with Jungeun's taste on her lips as she kisses the top of her mate's head and smiles contently.

'You're mine, Jungie. As I am yours.'

Jinsol dozes off shortly after Jungeun.

Both fall into a sweet slumber, for Jungeun the first night of actual sleep for as long as she can remember, safely in Jinsol's arms.


	7. Thirst

*Nobody POV*

Jungeun awakens early in the morning, the alarm clock on her nightstand notifying her that it’s way too early to be awake. 6 am, the usual time she would awaken from her night terrors. Now she wakes up well rested and content. Until her throat suddenly feels extremely dry.  
Sitting up in bed and looking over at Jinsol’s sleeping figure, Jungeun can’t help but smile.  
That smile quickly fades as she finds herself feeling absolutely parched, getting out of bed and going into the kitchen quickly to get a glass of water.  
The glass is shaky in her hands as she gulps it down. The thirst doesn’t go away. She vaguely remembers Jinsol telling her the night before that she should tell her about any unusual hunger or thirst.  
Jinsol sits up on the bed, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She felt Jungeun leave the room and got worried. As her senses wake up and Jungeun walks back into her room, Jinsol immediately senses something is off.  
‘Jungie, are you-‘  
Before she can finish her sentence, Jungeun has already pounced on her, pushing her down on the bed and snarling.  
Jungeun’s thirst intensifies as she stares down at Jinsol’s pulse point, leaning in slowly.

*Jinsol POV*

Jungeun’s bloodthirst must have come through. I can’t sense anything but her except for discomfort and thirst. I try to reach up to caress her cheek and calm her down, but she quickly pins my hands down next to my head, growling at me.  
‘Jungeun, sweetie, we don’t know how you’ll react to my blood and I don’t know if you can control yourself once you start drinking. You need to calm down, my love.’  
Her eyes shake as she licks her lips and leans down towards my neck. As arousing and good as it feels, I need to stop her.  
Before I can react, she growls and lunges forward to bite my neck roughly, ripping through the skin.  
Shit, she didn’t use fangs. As she sucks at the blood dripping from the wound, I tense at the excruciating pain. I need to stop her before she drains me, who knows how bad her thirst is.  
As she loses herself to my blood, softly moaning, I manage to use all my strength to push us up and pull her from my neck.  
She growls at me as I stare into her eyes. Her left eye is entirely red, pupils dilated entirely.  
‘Jungie, listen to me. If you keep feeding you’ll drain me. C’mon, love.’  
She blinks and seems to snap out of it, her eyes roaming over my face and neck in shock and confusion.  
‘J… Jinsol? What happened?’

*Nobody POV*

Jinsol takes a deep breath, attempting to ignore the pain on the side of her throat. The wound was still bleeding slightly, though her healing abilities were slowing it immensely.  
‘You got thirsty, dear. But it’s okay. You’re okay now.’  
Jungeun shakes her head, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
‘But you’re not okay! Omg, I did that?! Jinsol we need to get that cleaned up. Do you need to feed again to gather your strength?! I don’t, I’m so sorry!’  
Jinsol leans forward in Jungeun’s panic and presses their foreheads together.  
‘Baby, it’s okay. I’ll be fine. Though I might have to call Vivi to take a look at it if it doesn’t heal in the next 5 minutes.’  
Jinsol smiles through the pain to reassure Jungeun. It barely works.  
‘You’re such a messy eater, sweetie.’  
Jinsol hisses at the pain as Jungeun gently reaches forward to touch the rough bite wound.  
‘How did I do this… You bit me yesterday and the wound was gone almost instantly… ‘  
Jungeun sniffles and rubs her eyes as Jinsol smiles at her understanding.  
‘Don’t worry, the first feed is always messy. And I don’t know yet why but you didn’t use your fangs I think.’  
Jungeun shakes as Jinsol lifts her out of bed and carries her to the bathroom, setting her on the sink counter carefully.  
‘Let’s get you cleaned up first, shall we?’ Jinsol gulps and grunts at the pain shooting up yet again.  
Jungeun looks very enticing to her with blood smeared across her lips and chin, even if it is Jinsol’s blood.  
Jungeun catches on quickly and blushes, looking down.  
‘I can clean it myself…’ Jinsol shakes her head and stands between Jungeun’s legs.  
‘Let me help you, dear.’  
Jinsol grabs a washcloth and wets it before reaching up to clean Jungeun’s face.  
Jungeun grabs her hand as she reaches up.  
‘Jinsol, does your blood have healing properties?’ Jinsol nods softly in confusion.  
Jungeun pushes down her hand and pulls Jinsol closer to her face, minding the still very sore wound on Jinsol’s throat.  
‘Then wouldn’t it be a waste to simply was this off? Maybe it can help to…’  
Jungeun shyly looks away, blushing. Jinsol caught on, opening her eyes widely.

*Jinsol POV*

This girl is going to be the death of me.  
I reach up and tilt her head to reach her chin and gently kiss it.  
‘If you want me to clean you, I will. You just have to ask. I know your heat is still going strong. My own blood doesn’t do me any good but if it helps you.’  
Jungeun whimpers and nods, resting her hands on my shoulders.  
Her hands feel too hot on me, she must be struggling so much with her heat.  
‘Always ask dear and tell me if you don’t like something.’  
Another nod as she impatiently leans into me more. ‘Please, Jinsol. It’s too hot..’  
I lean in, licking and kissing gently along her jaw, lapping up my blood from her skin.  
My own blood tastes strange to me, but Jungeun’s taste makes up for it.  
She moans, pulling me closer. I can’t help but whimper, both at the pain in my throat and the feeling of being so close to her.  
Her hands curl into my hair, mine find their way down to her hips and squeeze gently.  
As I finish cleaning the blood off of her chin and jawline, I find myself face to face with her lips.  
Her lips look so soft and draw me in, blood colouring them a deep crimson.  
‘Jinsol, please.’ It’s her heat talking. She is my mate, and in heat. I understand she needs me. But we don’t know each other that well. And even though my inner alpha is screaming at me to just do it and kiss her senseless, claim her as mine…  
I lean away, bringing up the washcloth to clean her lips.  
Jungeun looks at me sadly. I simply shake my head.  
‘I’d rather our first kiss isn’t heat-induced, dear. Let’s not do anything you might regret later, okay?’

*Jungeun POV*

I take a deep breath, my body cooling down slightly at Jinsol’s words. I know she’s right, but I want so badly for her to just claim me…  
‘I’m sorry…’ Jinsol looks at me sweetly and leans in to place a kiss on my forehead before washing the cloth again in the sink.  
‘There, you’re clean again. Though you might want to take a shower and put on clean clothes.’  
I nod, looking down at my ruined shirt.  
I look up at her, my eyes zeroing in on her throat.  
‘Does it still hurt?’  
She nods, running a hand through my hair. ‘But don’t worry I’m a tough girl, I can take it.’  
I sigh and caress her cheek carefully.  
‘Should I clean it for you? So it doesn’t infect?’  
Jinsol shakes her head.  
‘You shouldn’t get too close to me again for a little bit. You might get overwhelmed again and make the wound worse. You should shower and let your hormones simmer down. I’ll call Sooyoung and Vivi to come look at the wound, okay?’  
I nod and drop my hand.  
‘Could I maybe wear one of your sweaters again after my shower?’  
Jinsol smiles widely at me and nods before gently lifting me off the counter and setting me on the floor. With her hands still on my hips, she places a soft kiss on my cheek.  
‘I’ll bring a set of my clothes for you to wear, I’ll place them at the door, okay?’  
I blush and nod, watching her walk out of the bathroom shakily. I hope Sooyoung and Vivi can help her…  
Maybe Jiwoo’s friend that studies medicine can help. Jiwoo mentioned she was into some dark hobbies, maybe she wouldn’t mind treating a supernatural.  
What was her name again? Haseul?  
I let my thoughts wander to Jinsol as I undress and step into the shower.  
Please let her be okay. Guilt consumes me as I try to wash myself. I feel disgusting… 


	8. Old friends

*Jinsol POV*

 

After placing some clothes by the bathroom door and texting Vivi and Sooyoung, I prepare some breakfast for Jungeun.  
I don’t need much food but it seems Jungeun’s appetite is very present so it wouldn’t do to have her skip breakfast while in heat. Even though she’s fed from me, she’ll be hungry too.  
As I prepare breakfast, I make sure to keep an ear out for anyone walking by the front door and Jungeun showering in the bathroom.  
My throat still stings, I’m trying to ignore the pain but the wound is quite messy. I caught sight of it in the bathroom mirror earlier and it really looks bad. I just hope Vivi or Sooyoung can help.  
As I set the food on the kitchen table, I smell Sooyoung and a human at the door.   
I walk to the front door to open it but find myself face to face with an open door, in which Soo and Jiwoo stand. Jiwoo smiles at me sheepishly before her eyes widen in shock. She noticed my wound, it’s hard not to.  
‘Hey, what brings you here, Jiwoo?’ I arch my eyebrow at Sooyoung questioningly.  
‘Never mind that. What the hell did she do to you?!’ Sooyoung growls lowly before stepping closer, Jiwoo following behind her and closing the door.  
‘Calm down, Soo. I told you her thirst got the better of her. She wasn’t in control.’  
Jiwoo looks away, probably disgusted by the wound. Sooyoung just looks enraged, staring at my neck.  
‘Jinsol, are they here?’ Jungeun’s sweet voice behind me snaps Sooyoung out of her staring contest with my throat.  
‘YOU! HOW DARE YOU?!’ Sooyoung stalks forward, past me.  
‘Soo, don’t.’ I turn to grab her wrist but with the pain in my throat, I can’t hold her back.  
I quickly turn to Jiwoo. ‘Jiwoo, Jungeun is fragile now and I don’t know if she’ll be able to command Sooyoung as is. I’m weakened because of my wound but I can hold her back if necessary. Just, be careful. Soo is protective of me.’ Jiwoo nods quickly and steps back.  
I hope her energy can calm Soo a bit but it looks like she’s in full overprotective mode.  
‘Sooyoung, I… I didn’t mean to bite her…’ Jungeun is crying again, she looks so vulnerable. She’s sinking away in my sweater and sweatpants that are too big for her. Sooyoung takes another step towards her.  
‘SOOYOUNG, STEP AWAY FROM JUNGEUN NOW! PLEASE.’  
She doesn’t hear me and I rush forward to pull her back. She growls at me and I will myself to gather my strength and exude my alpha aura. She wavers for a moment before snarling and lunging for Jungeun.  
‘Jungeun!’

*Nobody POV*

 

It all happens so fast. One moment, Sooyoung is lunging towards Jungeun and the next she’s frozen right in front of her with arms wrapped around her.   
‘Please don’t hurt her…’ Jiwoo’s voice is soft and shaky against Sooyoung’s back. Her arms wrapped around her tightly in an attempt to calm the raging vampire.   
Jinsol wastes no time and takes the opportunity to run towards Jungeun and push her behind herself.   
‘Sooyoung, please. She didn’t deliberately hurt me, okay? It was her first feed. Remember your first feed? And you had someone to show you how.’  
This seems to snap Sooyoung out of it. She sighs and leans into Jiwoo’s hold, turning to pull her into a tight hug. Jiwoo blushes and hides her face in Sooyoung’s chest, tears pooling in her eyes.   
Jungeun shakily clings to Jinsol’s back.   
‘I’m really sorry. I really didn’t mean to, it just hurt so much and before I knew it I-.’  
‘It’s okay, I’m just really protective of Jinsol and when I saw that wound I lost it.’  
The girls move towards the couch where Jinsol pulls Jungeun onto her lap and feeds her gently.  
As Jungeun eats, she glances at Jiwoo.  
‘Did you come with Sooyoung?’  
If Sooyoung was overprotective with her best friend Jinsol, then Jungeun was even more so with Jiwoo. She secretely beat up a kid that had bullied Jiwoo last year once. He just called her too energetic and Jiwoo took it to heart. The next day he showed up to class in a cast and bruised, saying he had fallen down the stairs.  
Jiwoo tenses and shakes her head.  
‘I was coming up to check on you. You didn’t reply to my morning text and I didn’t want you to be late to class. But then I ran into Sooyoung. She looked worried and said something happened and Jinsol needed her. So I came with her since I know your door code and we could get in quicker like that.’  
Jinsol smiles at Jungeun’s protectiveness and kisses her chin.  
‘I’m glad you came, Jiwoo. If it weren’t for you, I don’t know what Soo would’ve done to Jungie.’  
Jiwoo smiles her always bright smile and nods.  
Sooyoung sighs next to her. ‘Vivi should be on the way but it might take a while. She’s in the next city over, getting your fish blood so you don’t have to rely on Jungeun’s blood too much.’  
Jungeun looks at Jinsol’s wound again, her eyes riddled with guilt.  
‘Jiwoo, can’t we call your friend? The one that helped me that time I bruised my hand.’  
Jiwoo nods and grabs her phone.  
‘I could call her if it’s okay with everyone? She’s a bit weird and into the occult, I don’t know how I befriended her. But she’s really helpful and keeps to herself so she wouldn’t expose you or anything.’  
Jinsol and Sooyoung nod.  
‘It’s the smartest thing to do. It hasn’t healed yet though it would have already in a normal situation. She can clean it up a bit at least maybe until Vivi shows up.’  
Jiwoo sends a text and a few minutes later a reply arrives.  
‘She’ll be here in 10 minutes. She said if it’s an open wound, to try to wash it with some running water gently.’  
Jinsol nods and lets Jungeun get off her lap.  
‘Maybe it’s smarter if I help her, Jungeun. I don’t care for Jinsol’s blood but you might get triggered if you see it flush down the drain.’  
Jungeun nods and sits next to Jiwoo on the couch, wrapping her arms around herself.

 

*Jungeun POV*

 

I can’t help but feel guilty for what I did to Jinsol. Even though she doesn’t seem to mind too much and is so understanding.  
I try to distract myself by turning my head to Jiwoo.  
‘You like Sooyoung, don’t you?’  
As expected, she immediately starts sputtering out nonsense and blushing uncontrollably.  
She’s so predictable. I’m surprised she was able to stop Sooyoung earlier. And I’m so grateful for her.  
She’s always there for me when I need her. I understand what Jinsol means by Jiwoo having good energy. Sitting next to her like this is quite calming.  
I smile at her sweetly and pat her head.  
‘It’s okay. For what it’s worth, I think she might like you too. It’s weird but her aura changes around you. She becomes lighter. But you kind of have that effect on people in general.’  
Jiwoo smiles at me sweetly, her eyes shaped like crescent moons.  
Before we know it, a knock resounds through the room. Haseul is here I guess.  
Jiwoo gets up to let her in, I still don’t trust myself enough to get up without Jinsol near.  
‘Hey, Haseul. Thanks for coming and thanks for not being weirded out. We’ll explain the details in a bit I think.’  
Haseul’s voice is cold and calculated.  
‘No need. Though I’m surprised about you, Jungeun. Didn’t sense it from you.’  
As she says this and I open my mouth in confusion, Jinsol and Sooyoung walk back into the living room.  
‘Haseul?...’ Sooyoung and Jinsol gasp in unison.  
They know each other?  
‘Well, I thought I smelled something fishy.’  
Haseul smiles wickedly at the pair and I feel the room grow tense and cold.  
Jinsol rushes to my side and shields me from Haseul’s dark energy. Her arms wrap around me and her scent invades my senses.


	9. History

*Nobody POV*  
As Jinsol exudes her omega energy to calm Jungeun, Sooyoung protectively pulls Jiwoo to her side.  
‘This is your friend?’ Jiwoo nods in confusion. What was so bad about Haseul?  
Jiwoo just tightly holds onto Sooyoung’s hand, willing her to relax.  
‘Jinsol, why are you guys acting as if Haseul is bad? She’s helped me before. She’s a bit weird and cold but she also makes dumb puns all the time and Jiwoo says she’s always there for her.’  
Jinsol sighs and kisses Jungeun’s head. She couldn’t lie to her mate even if she wanted to. With Jungeun’s fragile state, it would be better to just come clean.  
‘We have some history. More specifically, she and Vivi have history. It’s a long story and not really mine to tell. Though I can explain a bit. If Haseul promises she is in control of herself.’  
Haseul nods coldly and moves to sit on the couch across from Jungeun and Jinsol.  
Sooyoung pulls Jiwoo to the other side of the couch and sits on the arm chair with Jiwoo on her lap, staring at Haseul intensely.  
‘I am in control of myself. You all never did let me explain myself after. However, I understand how you might be wary after what happened, especially since your mate is here now.’  
Sooyoung growls softly and Jiwoo tenses, squeezing her hand again.  
‘You know Vivi didn’t let us. I personally wanted to know what happened but Soo and Vivi didn’t let me. You know I believe in letting everyone share their side of the story.’  
Jinsol’s voice is soft and apologetic. Jungeun frowns and squeezes her arm gently.  
‘Well, maybe I should explain who I am. Or, what I am rather.’  
Jungeun sits up a bit and nods. ‘Please do.’  
Haseul takes a deep breath, ready to explain as all eyes in the room are on her.  
‘I was born a long long time ago. I’ve lost count, really. I’m a hell-born. A demon, if you will.’  
Jungeun and Jiwoo gasp, glancing at each other nervously.  
‘I was a careless child. Roaming the world on my own, sneaking around. Until one day I found a family of witches that didn’t mind taking in a demon child. Mind you, I was too young to realise I was in fact a demon. I simply never knew of another way of life. My new family took me in and got me a proper education and by the time puberty was almost hitting, I felt almost normal. Almost human.’  
Jungeun tears up slightly at the story, remembering how isolated Jinsol said she grew up.  
‘Happiness is fleeting though, I soon learned. I met Vivi when her family moved in next-door. She’s an exorcist, if you didn’t know. She was roughly the same age as me and the villagers welcomed them with open arms. Exorcists don’t simply get rid of evil entities or banish evil supernaturals. They carry knowledge of all supernaturals and are meant to keep peace between all species. Vivi was being trained in her exorcist powers and we quickly became best friends. For the first time, I felt like someone was genuinely there for me. Most other kids didn’t care for me.’  
Haseul breathes shakily and runs a hand through her hair.  
‘Needless to say, I fell in love. Quite the cliché. Demon falls in love with an exorcist. But for some reason, she fell in love with me too. We were young, in love and thought nothing could burst our bubble. Until my powers fully unlocked at age 16. Demon puberty hits hard. We go berserk, as I didn’t have demonic parents to raise me and teach me properly how to deal with my powers, I went into a full raging berserk. I was at Vivi’s house at the time. She had gone outside to buy something from the market. Her family was home. I-...’  
Haseul shakes and Jinsol gets up to get her a glass of water, squeezing her shoulder gently.  
‘It’s okay. You don’t have to tell the whole story...’  
Jungeun reaches forward and pats Haseul’s knee in support.  
Haseul smiles at them shyly.  
‘Thanks... In the end, Vivi had to banish me from the village. The humans weren’t very understanding. I know she had no choice. We lost contact for a few hundred years, until I bumped into Sooyoung and Jinsol one day. Soo had almost grown into an adult, meaning her aging process was starting to halt. Jinsol was figuring out her being an odd-eye with the help of Vivi. Vivi and I were able to reconnect and all seemed well until one day some dumb hormonal alpha werewolf was after Jinsol. He sensed her omega side. I was close by luckily but she wasn’t as strong as she is now. He managed to bite her, leaving a nasty wound. I pulled him of and became enraged. I couldn’t let anyone hurt my friends, not when I finally found happiness again. Unfortunately, Vivi and Sooyoung found us. With me being enraged, horns out and eyes black, and Jinsol terrified with a bite mark and torn clothes, they assumed the worst of me. Vivi cried as she spoke the spell to banish me to the next city again. That was the second time she banished me, and that time it wasn’t even necessary...’  
At this point, Haseul was softly crying. Sooyoung looked at her lap guiltily as Jiwoo cried softly in her hold.  
Jinsol’s eyes were brimming with tears, clinging to Jungeun.  
‘That’s what happened? I never knew, Seul... I’m so sorry. When I was attacked by that alpha, all went dark and I just tried to block everything out. When I came to, Vivi and Soo told me you’d attacked me. I told them about the alpha but they said you must’ve been berserk and responded to my blood... I knew you wouldn’t have done that, but I was young and still learning about myself... I’m so sorry, Haseul.’  
Shakily, Jinsol gets up to hold Haseul’s hands apologetically.  
Sooyoung gets up and pulls Haseul into a hug. They’d been best friends before all of that happened. She wrongly accused her without leaving her with a chance to explain herself.  
‘I’m so sorry, Haseul. I should’ve tried to allow you to explain yourself. But Vivi didn’t give us much time. Please forgive me.’  
Haseul wipes at her face and smiles sadly.  
‘I know why Vivi reacted so rashly. I would’ve done the same with our past. I’ve forgiven you guys a long time ago. I’d be glad if you could maybe talk to Vivi though. I doubt she’d want to talk to me, but she’s always been the one for me. I could never forget her...’  
Jiwoo stands up and pulls her into a hug.  
‘OF COURSE WE’LL HELP! YOU DESERVE ANOTHER CHANCE AT LOVE. You’re always so quiet and cold but you have a heart, and feelings and you deserve it.’  
Everyone smiles at Jiwoo’s antics.  
‘Maybe you should look at Jinsol’s wound then. Vivi is on her way here and I don’t know how to explain you’re here...’ Sooyoung looks down sadly.   
Haseul simply nods and reaches for her bag, pulling out some bandages.   
‘She’ll know I was here. She’ll sense my lingering energy. She taught me how to care for people, when we were young. She’s the reason I kept going into universities to study medicine in different countries. Kept me busy in a positive way.’  
The girls chuckle and Jiwoo jumps up and down excitedly.   
‘I’m so glad you guys made up! Uwu’  
Jungeun grunts. ‘Jiwoo, what did I say about saying that out loud?!’   
Jiwoo shrinks away and chuckles nervously. ‘Sorry.’  
Haseul smiles at Jiwoo. ‘I’m quite surprised with Jungeun being an odd-eye. She only awakened recently, I guess?’  
Jinsol nods. ‘My being her mate seemed to trigger everything. We still have to figure things out.’  
Haseul nods in thought. ‘An odd-eye mating another odd-eye. You do realise that happens like once every few hundred years only right? Vivi and I met some back in the day. They were a sweet couple. I usually sense odd-eyes quite quickly though. Then again, Jiwoo was always there when I saw Jungeun.’  
Sooyoung and Jinsol frown.   
‘What does Jiwoo have to do with anything?’   
Jiwoo tilts her head, like the happy yet confused puppy she is.   
Haseul sighs and looks at Jiwoo.   
‘You guys didn’t realise she’s a shield?’  
Jinsol gasps, Sooyoung stares at Jiwoo in awe.   
‘Ehm, hi?’    
Jiwoo waves awkwardly at the girls, now all staring at her. 


	10. Useless lesbians

*Nobody POV*

Jiwoo hides behind Sooyoung quickly, shying away from everyone's intense stares.

'Could you guys not stare at me like that, please?' 

Sooyoung snaps out of it quickly and hugs Jiwoo gently.

'Sorry, we were just surprised. We haven't met a shield in years.' 

Jinsol nods in agreement and rubs Jungeun's arm gently. Jungeun simply raises her eyebrow at her.

'So for those of us that have no clue what that means, care to explain?' 

Haseul chuckles softly and turns to her.

'Basically, it means she's a human with the ability to hide supernatural energy. If you're around her, another supernatural won't know what you are.'

Jungeun frowns. 'I- How does that happen?'

Jinsol smiles at her sweetly.

'Though very rare, almost as rare as us odd-eyes, occasionally a shield is born. They're usually sought after by power-hungry idiots to hide their identity and by exorcists to help calm supernaturals. It explains Jiwoo's easy-going nature. Her energy is very soothing, as we've all noticed. That also explains how she could stop Soo earlier.'

Sooyoung nods and lifts Jiwoo's chin up to look her in the eye.

'I knew there was something special about you.' Jiwoo blushes and hides her face in Sooyoung's chest.

Sooyoung can't help but smile and rub her back soothingly.

'You might want to mention it to Vivi. She can explain more if you want. She'll have noticed but probably didn't want to overload you with information. Especially if Jungeun only recently awakened.'

The girls nod as Jinsol and Sooyoung approach Haseul again to hug her tightly.

'Take care of yourself. Can we get your number from Jiwoo? So we can stay in touch. We'll update you on Vivi, once we tell her about you.'

Haseul kisses the girls on their cheeks and nods. 'Of course. I'll be on my way then. I hope that wound heals soon, Jinsol. And Jungeun?'

Jungeun nods quickly, attentively listening to the kind demon.

'Let me know if controlling your bloodlust becomes too difficult. I have quite some experience with it. You never know, you might have some demon in you as well if it's too uncontrollable.'

Jungeun widens her eyes and nods before smiling thankfully. 'Thanks, Haseul. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for helping Jinsol too.'

Haseul nods and pats Jiwoo on the head as she passes by and swiftly leaves the dorm.

 

*Sooyoung POV*

I gently pet Jiwoo's hair as she remains cuddled onto my lap. 

'You okay there?' 

She raises her head to look at me and smiles sweetly. 

I nearly choke at how sweet she looks. This lovely girl, a shield. It does suit her well.

'I'm okay, Sooyoung. Are you all okay after meeting Haseul again?' 

Of course, she's more worried about us.

'I'm glad we got to see her again and she was able to explain what really happened all those years ago. We have you and Jungeun to thank for that, Jiwoo.'

I sense the blood rushing to her cheeks, long before it stains her cheeks a beautiful red. Her heartbeat rises and I force myself to look away from her neck before I do something stupid.

'Sooyoung, are you okay?' Her big eyes look at me, filled with worry.

She leans in closer and caresses my cheek. She's too close. Come on woman, you're better than this.

'Jiwoo, give her some space for a moment.' Jinsol's voice helps me focus as Jiwoo hesitantly gets off my lap and moves to sit on the couch next to Jungeun.

'Thanks, Sol.' I clear my throat and close my eyes, willing myself to relax.

'You need me?' Jinsol's voice is soft and smooth, the tone she uses when I'm losing it.

I don't trust my voice so I just nod.

'Jungeun, don't worry, okay? I just have to be close to Sooyoung for a moment. My omega energy is the only calm one here besides Jiwoo's and she's kinda part of the issue right now.'

I hear Jiwoo squeak sadly. I wish I could do something about it, but I'm really not in control. Dammit, I just fed yesterday. What the hell?!

'Don't take too long.' Jungeun's voice reaches my ears in a soft growl. I hope I can calm down before her alpha self attacks me.

'Soo, open your eyes and look at me.' 

I feel Jinsol sit on my lap and cradle my head gently. I open my eyes to find her brown ones looking at me sweetly.

Calming energy rolls off of her in waves, instantly making me feel better.

I focus on her eyes as she gently scratches my head, making me purr slightly.

'Thanks, Sol. I'm sorry.'

She shakes her head at me and smiles softly before pressing a soft kiss to my forehead. She's really the best friend anyone could wish for.

'OKAY ENOUGH!' 

Jungeun's voice is strong and Jinsol whimpers at her energy.

She immediately scrambles to get back to Jungeun and straddles her.

 

*Jungeun POV*

As Jinsol scrambles back to me and straddles me, I feel my possessiveness slightly subside.

I get that she needed to calm her before she attacked Jiwoo, but that kiss on the forehead was too much for me to handle.

I can't help but snarl lowly as Jinsol places soft kisses on my neck, whimpering slightly.

She raises her head and looks straight into my eyes. 

A blue glint appears in her eyes as she pleads with me to calm down, her energy turning from calming to desperate.

'Jungeun, I'm terribly sorry. I just needed her for a moment. Calm down, you're overstimulating her with your alpha energy.'

Sooyoung's voice snaps me out of it. I blink slowly and steady my breathing, releasing the tight hold I apparently had on Jinsol's waist.

Jinsol breathes heavily and whimpers, kissing me softly.

I immediately reciprocate and gently caress her jaw before pulling away.

'I'm sorry, Jinsol.'

She shakes her head and leans her head against my temple, catching her breath.

'It's okay, I understand. You really need to learn how to control your alpha urges though. Had I been on my heat, I would've snapped.'

Her soft whispers fill my head and the implications of her words make me moan and blush.

'Should I get us all some water? To calm down?' 

Jiwoo's soft voice next to me is enough to somewhat remove the dirty thoughts from my brain.

I turn to her and smile.

'That'd be great, ChuuChuu, thanks.' She smiles widely, a faint blush on her cheeks. Probably from Jinsol and my intimate positioning.

Jinsol slowly gets up after catching her breath and pecks my lips sweetly. I'm getting addicted to the taste of her lips, as I find myself chasing her before she places a finger on my lips and pushing me away.

'Calm down, tiger.' I grunt and cross my arms as she winks at me playfully.

At that, I can't help but smile back.

When Jiwoo walks in with a tray of cookies and water glasses, the room feels comfortable and relaxed again.

'Everyone okay now?' Jiwoo nervously looks at us all, her gaze lingering on Sooyoung.

'I'm okay. I don't quite know what happened, but you blushed and I zoned in on your blood rushing to your cheeks. I got a bit lost at the sound of your heartbeat quickening...'

Jiwoo's eyes widen and Jinsol chuckles at her as she gulps down her glass of water.

'Well, let's see to it that it doesn't happen again. I don't mind you being all over Jiwoo as much as you clinging onto my mate.'

I keep my voice steady and Sooyoung nods softly.

'Again, I'm sorry. There really wasn't another way and Jinsol is used to controlling my bloodlust on the rare occasions that it gets the better of me. I'll message Vivi to bring me some blood too. I think it's just been too long since I hung around a human so much. Especially such a cute one.'

Sooyoung winks at Jiwoo and her face reddens instantly.

I can't help but laugh loudly at the way she looks at Sooyoung so obviously smitten.

'I- You-'

There she goes, sputtering nonsense again.

'Calm down, sweetie. Yes, I think you're cute, sweet and very attractive. Therefore your blood is a bit more enticing to me since I've gotten used to re-heated blood from donors or animals.'

Jiwoo blushes even more if that's even possible. 

I roll over and curl up on Jinsol, making sure to not lay my head on her wound.

She kisses the top of my head as Jiwoo mumbles something at the floor.

Sooyoung seems to have heard it though, as she suddenly jumps up and steps away, looking shocked.

'Ehm, what just happened?' I look up at Jinsol as she laughs sweetly.

She caresses my cheek and whispers to me amusedly.

'Jiwoo just offered herself up as a live bloodbag for Soo.'

I gasp and turn my head to Jiwoo, eyes wide.

'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING, CHUU? YOU CAN JUST TELL HER YOU LIKE HER INSTEAD OF OFFERING YOURSELF UP AS A DAMN SNACK'

Sooyoung gasps and turns to Jiwoo.

'Wait, you like me?!'

OMG THIS IDIOT. She sounds genuinely surprised too.

Jinsol laughs at my obvious annoyance and rubs my back soothingly in between breaths.

'YES, YOU GUYS BOTH LIKE EACH OTHER, GO ON A DATE OR SOMETHING OMG, MORONS!'

Jiwoo and Sooyoung look at each other, absolutely flustered as Jinsol has a heart time breathing through her laughing.

I soon start laughing with her at the situation as the 2 idiotic lesbians in the middle of the room stare at the floor, flustered.


	11. Options

*Jiwoo POV*

I can't help but blush and stare at the ground, playing with the hem of my shirt.

Sooyoung likes me? Her whole goddess-like self likes little old me?

Suddenly a finger slips under my chin, lifting my head to come face to face with Sooyoung's gentle smile.

I smile back shakily.

'Even though they could have put it nicer, those 2 laughing idiots do have a point. Would you do me the absolute honour of going on a date with me, Jiwoo?'

My heart rate picks up as I simply stare at her, eyes wide and mouth agape.

'Jiwoo, maybe answer the girl. She looks nervous enough as is. Which I'm not used to by the way.'

Jinsol pulls me out of my thoughts. I shake my head and smile up at her.

'I would really love that, Sooyoung. This weekend maybe? I could show you around town?'

Sooyoung smiles brightly and pulls me into a gentle but tight hug. I love how gentle she is around me. As if she thinks she'd break me if she made the wrong move.

Which isn't entirely untrue since she can probably snap me in half with her vampire strength.

'Woohoo finally! Now, Soo, please ask Vivi to bring some blood for you too because honestly, it's way too soon for you to feed on Jiwoo.'

Sooyoung curses under her breath and turns from our hug. Probably to glare at Jinsol.

'Yeh, I will. Need to ask her how far out she is anyway.'

She kisses my head softly and pulls me over to the couch to sit next to the cuddling couple. 

She half pulls me onto her lap and holds me close as she messages Vivi on her phone.

I smile and cuddle into her. She's not nearly as cold as I'd assumed a vampire to be. Actually, the one time I half-hugged Jinsol, she seemed much colder.

I sit up and turn to Jinsol, who's holding Jungeun tightly while playing with her hair. They really make a cute couple.

'While we wait, can I as you something?'

Sooyoung nods and rubs my back softly as Jungeun and Jinsol turn to us, nodding too.

'Why is Jinsol so much colder than Sooyoung? I thought vampires are supposed to be really cold and werewolves like, really warm?'

I frown in confusion as Jinsol chuckles.

'Well, Sooyoung is colder than the average vampire but not too cold. Vampires get colder the longer they go without feeding. Since she just fed yesterday, she's warmer than usual. I get the temperature from my mother. Sirens are immensely colder than vampires. Our body temperature matches that of the cold ocean water we usually reside in. During my heat, however, I get extremely hot as any regular omega werewolf would.'

I nod at the info and look up to find Jungeun also listening to Jinsol's answer intently. She must still have many questions too.

I'm naturally very curious and quite outgoing. It's no big deal for me to ask questions, but Jungeun is more of a shy person and prefers to figure things out on her own.

'That does explain a lot. So, how often do you get a heat? Is it a once a month thing like with your period or something? Or is it seasonal?'

I tilt my head as Sooyoung stares at me sweetly, making me blush yet again.

'Clever girl. It is indeed kind of like a period. Once a month, the hormones take over. Though it gets stronger during the transition from winter to spring. Since that's an ideal period for mating. Actually, I think Jinsol's heat isn't far off now. She's surprisingly regular in that, for an odd-eye. Maybe because she was born from an omega directly.'

Sooyoung shrugs as Jinsol nods along with her explanation.

'So maybe I won't have a regular heat then? Because you can't sense any omega in me, right? But you did say I acted like I was in heat earlier...'

Jungeun confusedly mumbles to herself. Jinsol smiles down at her and kisses her head.

'We can figure all of that out together, love. Vivi, Sooyoung and Jiwoo will help too. You'll definitely have a reaction to my heat. Since you're my mate and an extremely possessive alpha, you might react even more possessive to me. But we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Maybe we'll have to excuse both of us from classes for a week then to accommodate that.'

I smile sweetly at how gently Jinsol explains everything. So romantic.

Sooyoung leans in and kisses my cheek. I just giggle and hide my face in her neck.

'You're cute when you blush.'

*Nobody POV*

Sooyoung's phone buzzes in her pocket. She pulls it out to see a message from Vivi.

Will be there in 5 minutes, just went by the club for your blood. Will transport in if that's cool with everyone.

'Vivi says she can be here in 5 minutes if we let her transport in. Everyone okay with that? It's faster for her.'

Jinsol nods and reluctantly lets go of Jungeun to move the couch and table a bit, creating an open space near the hall.

'She needs some space, if she's carrying stuff, her accuracy drops.'

Jungeun and Jiwoo simply nod in confusion as they watch Sooyoung message Vivi back before placing her phone down on the floor. Right in the empty space, Jinsol created.

ok. space cleared, whenever you're ready.

'She can transport herself to our phones because she has a connection with us. Our actual location would work too but she prefers using the precision of cell phone waves.'

The girls nod, still confused and now intrigued as well.

Jungeun gets up to guide Jinsol back to the couch, noticing her standing on her feet quite unstable.

The effects of the wound were getting to her.

The air in the room changes as a soft pink glow swirls above Sooyoung's phone on the floor.

Suddenly Vivi pops into the room, dropping a bag on the floor next to her and stretching.

'Haven't done that in a while, getting stiff.'

She smiles sweetly at the girls in the room before frowning. She noticed the state Jinsol is in.

'She just moved the table for you to be able to come in and suddenly looked so much worse, I think she might've reopened it...'

Jungeun sounds terrified and worried as Sooyoung quickly pulls Jiwoo off the couch so Jinsol can lay down, her head in Jungeun's lap.

Vivi crouches next to the couch and opens her bag, quickly grabbing a blood bag and throwing it to Sooyoung.

'Go to the kitchen and have a drink, I work better with fewer people around me. Take the shield with you.'

Jiwoo and Sooyoung gasp as Vivi so casually mentions Jiwoo being a shield but walk over to the kitchen hand in hand nonetheless.

'What happened, Jungeun? Sooyoung was only able to give me a vague description of you getting thirsty and biting Jinsol this morning?'

Jungeun nods, tears now in her eyes from seeing Jinsol this way. 

Jinsol's skin feels clammy and her breathing is shallow.

'I woke up feeling so thirsty... Jinsol... I gravitated towards her and before I knew it, I bit her and fed on her... She calmed me down and cleaned me up. We got the wound cleaned when Sooyoung and Jiwoo arrived. But she was chatting just fine earlier, I suggested her feeding off me to regain strength but she didn't want to. And now she's doing so bad... Please help her.'

At this point, Jungeun has tears rolling down her cheeks. Jinsol weakly reaches up to caress her jaw.

'Please don't cry, sweetie. I'm going to be fine.'

Jungeun holds Jinsol's hand against her jaw tightly, sobbing softly.

Vivi checks the wound to find it very slowly healing. Much slower than it should.

The teeth marks make her frown.

'You didn't use fangs. Then again, you probably don't know how to use them. And apparently, it's not an instinct for you to use them when bloodthirsty. We'll need to make sure you're always fed so you can control your fangs during feeding and something like this doesn't happen again.'

Jungeun nods violently, willing to do whatever to never hurt her dear Jinsol again.

'I'll dress the wound but she's not healing as much as she should. Did you lick the wound after?'

Jungeun shakes her head, blushing slightly.

'We were worried I'd get triggered again by the taste of her blood.'

Vivi nods as she cleans the wound gently.

'Well, vampire and siren saliva has a healing property. They can lick the wound clean and seal it almost instantly, it speeds up the healing process. I'm not sure if your saliva would do the same though. There are a few things we can try.'

Jungeun nods softly, staring down into Jinsol's eyes worriedly.

 

* * *

In the kitchen, Sooyoung is half-listening in on the conversation in the living room. But most of her attention is on the sweet human in front of her.

Jiwoo stands around awkwardly and Sooyoung smiles at her before setting the blood bag on the counter.

She quickly lifts Jiwoo to set her on top of the counter, she squeals slightly and grabs onto Sooyoung's shoulders tightly.

Jiwoo giggles and blushes as Sooyoung is now standing between her legs, hands resting on her thighs.

'Don't want you to hurt your pretty legs standing around so much.'

Sooyoung finishes her statement with a wink and turns to the cabinets in the kitchen.

Jiwoo moves her hands up to her cheeks in a futile attempt to hide the red colour creeping up to them. Useless because Sooyoung can hear the blood rushing in her body deliciously.

'I assume you know where the mugs are around here? I want to heat up the blood, it's tastier that way.'

Sooyoung turns and raises her eyebrow suggestively at Jiwoo who simply points at a cabinet next to her shakily.

Jiwoo is absolutely smitten by the vampire.

Sooyoung quickly finds a black mug, not wanting to risk staining a white one, and fills it with blood from the blood bag she opened up with her fangs just a moment ago.

Watching her use her fangs to open the blood bag was oddly arousing to Jiwoo, who is currently gripping the counter between her legs tightly, turning her knuckles white.

She stares at Sooyoung as she heats up her blood in the microwave.

When the microwave dings, she grabs her mug and sips it, a content sigh escaping her lips before she turns back to Jiwoo.

'You okay there, sweetie?' Sooyoung smiles sweetly, licking the blood off her lips.

Jiwoo whimpers and blushes, looking away from Sooyoung's intense eyes quickly.

Her eyes had turned crimson from drinking the blood. Now, Sooyoung looks somehow even more stunning to Jiwoo.

Sooyoung quickly gulps down the blood and steps in between Jiwoo's legs again, lifting her hands off the counter and holding them to her lips.

She places a soft kiss upon Jiwoo's knuckles and looks up at her intensely.

'Sooyoung?' Jiwoo's voice is like velvet to her.

She reaches out to caress Jiwoo's cheeks and starts leaning in slowly.

'SOO GET IN HERE PLEASE'

Sooyoung stops, just a breath away from Jiwoo's lips and curses. 

Vivi never yells unless it's urgent. She has no choice but to go.

Jiwoo smiles at her sweetly and she instantly feels better. She kisses her cheek and lifts her off the counter, walking into the living room while holding her hand tightly.

 

* * *

 

*Jungeun POV*

Vivi calls for Sooyoung and moments later they walk into the living room.

I'm still shaking, cradling Jinsol's head on my lap gently.

'Good, you're here. I need you here to explain our options.'

Sooyoung stands behind the couch and worriedly looks down at her best friend before nodding at Vivi, I smile at Jiwoo weakly as she stands beside me and squeezes my shoulder supportively.

'So, we need to help her heal this wound as fast as possible. Her body is supposed to heal instantly. For her, getting an infection can be highly unpredictable. There are only a few things we can do to speed up that process and I'm pretty sure you won't like some of these options, Jungeun.' 

Vivi looks at me pointedly and I shake my head.

'I don't care. I'll deal with it, just tell me what the options are.' I meet her gaze with an equally determined one.

'We can speed it up by having her feed possibly. If she regains her strength, her healing powers may kick in better. I have some fish blood we can give her in a bit.'

I nod and gently smile down at Jinsol as she looks up at me tiredly.

'If that doesn't work, we'd need an external source of healing venom.'

I look up as Vivi glances at Sooyoung behind the couch.

'What?' 

Sooyoung cringes away at my voice and looks down at Jinsol.

'We're not sure if you have vampiric healing saliva. We don't know how she'd react to your saliva on the wound you caused. And maybe such a delicate situation isn't the best to try it with. My saliva will most likely heal the wound almost instantly. It's safer since I don't feel attracted to Jinsol's blood like you do.'

Sooyoung speaks softly and shakily. The implication makes my blood boil but her words hold me down.

Jinsol is looking weaker in my arms with every passing minute. If I needed to let Sooyoung lick her, so be it...

I nod up at Vivi and Sooyoung.

'Anything... Just want her to be okay. Can we try to let her feed first though, please?'

Vivi nods and moves to grab and open a canister of what's probably fish blood.

I help Jinsol sit up against me, wrapping my arms around her gently and kissing her temple.

Vivi hands her the canister and I help her drink gently.

She takes big gulps, the blood spilling down the sides of her mouth.

'Take it easy, Sol.' 

She finishes the canister quickly and Vivi hands her another one.

After a minute or 2, she's finished 3 canisters.

She hands the empty canister back to Vivi as her eyes look more alive.

'I didn't realise I needed that so bad.' She chuckles lightly in my arms and I smile down at her.

I caress her cheeks and stare at her blood-stained lips.

Her eyes darken as I lean in and lick the blood that dripped down her chin up.

She moans softly in my arms as I move back up to kiss her lips, effectively cleaning the last bits of blood off of her.

Her hands moves up to wrap into my hair gently. I can't help but moan into the kiss before breaking it and smiling at her.

'Someone's feeling a lot better.'

She chuckles and nods. I turn to Vivi.

'How does it look?'

Vivi sighs and I frown.

'It hasn't sped up the healing at all, she's fully replenished as well but I guess you not using fangs really did a number on her system. I'm afraid we'll need to have Sooyoung close it.'

I growl lowly at this. Jinsol turns my head to lock eyes with me and pulls me into a deep kiss.

My anger fades as I inhale her salty ocean scent. Her energy envelops me and pulls me in.

She breaks the kiss and smiles at me apologetically.

'I'm sorry, love. But you can trust Sooyoung. And you trust me, right?'

I nod softly, resting my forehead against hers.

'I do. I just really can't control this possessive urge...Sorry, this is all my fault anyway. I should endure it.'

Jinsol kisses me once more, sweetly before I let her go and gently prop her head up with a pillow instead.

'It's probably smart for me to not stand too close as you do this. I refuse to leave the room though, in case something goes wrong.'

Vivi nods as Sooyoung walks around to crouch next to the couch. I go to lean against the wall next to the TV, facing the couch so I can keep an eye on everything.

'Jiwoo, go stand with her. You can calm her a bit hopefully. Maybe hold her hand?'

Jiwoo moves to me at Vivi's words and holds my hand tightly, giving me a supportive smile. I smile back briefly before focusing back on my Jinsol, laying on the couch.

'This might feel weird because it's quite a big gash still, Jinsol. Sooyoung, you need to lick around the edges of the wound first. It should make the skin close faster. Just follow as the skin closes, okay?'

Sooyoung nods and looks at me apologetically before leaning in and moving Jinsol's hair away from her wound and placing her hand on the other side of her neck.

I tense and Jiwoo quickly wraps her arms around me, holding me in place.

Sooyoung leans in and lets her tongue drag over the edges of the bite wound I caused.

She squints her eyes in discomfort, seemingly really not being triggered by Jinsol's blood at all. The sight relaxes me only slightly.

As there is still someone other than me, licking MY JINSOL.

I growl lowly, not able to stop myself.

'Jungie, I'm okay. Take it easy, love.' 

Jinsol's voice is soft but reaches me easily. I take a deep breath, staring at her neck still.

The wound starts closing as Sooyoung licks around it and Jinsol winces slightly.

My vision starts turning red at seeing her in discomfort. I growl lowly yet again and take a step forward.

Sooyoung tenses at my energy probably and quickly licks over the wound a few more times before jumping away and over the couch.

At just that moment I snarl and leap over to Jinsol, easily moving out of Jiwoo's hold.

I jump onto the couch, straddling her and lean in to lick her, now healed, neck.

She whimpers under me, moaning softly as she pulls me closer to her and whispers in my ear.

'It's okay. It's done. You know, I'm all yours, Jungie.'

My vision turns normal again as I slow my gentle attack on her neck and lean back, tears in my eyes.

'I'm so sorry...' 

Jinsol simply looks at me with the sweetest smile on her face.

'Don't apologise for caring and wanting to protect me, ever.' 

I sniffle and curl up on her chest, breathing in her scent to calm me down.

'Well, looks like that worked out well. I suggest taking it easy for the rest of the day. We should all meet at the club tonight again, okay? We can talk things over and relax a bit on neutral grounds.'

Vivi's voice is soft and sweet, as is she. I turn my head from Jinsol's chest to her as she packs up her bag.

'Thank you... Really.' She simply smiles at me and walks out the door.

'I should take my leave as well. Jiwoo, may I accompany you home?'

Sooyoung pats my head gently and Jiwoo bounds over to squeeze both my and Jinsol's shoulder softly.

We both smile at them as Jiwoo nods happily at Sooyoung.

'Of course! I need to figure out what to wear for the club tonight as well and prepare!'

Sooyoung chuckles and grabs Jiwoo's hand, pulling her towards the door.

'You look absolutely ravishing and adorable, no matter what you wear.'

I can almost see the blush probably spreading over Chuu's cheeks. Sooyoung is a nice match for her.

The door to our dorm closes and Jinsol and I are left alone.

With everyone gone, I suddenly feel absolutely drained. Jinsol pulls the blanket off the back of the couch and drapes it over us as my eyes start closing.

'It's been an eventful start of the day, let's rest.'

I feel her wrap her arms around me and shift so we're both laying comfortably.

She kisses the top of my head and hums softly to me as I drift off to sleep, accompanied by the scent of an ocean breeze.


	12. Pre-date

*Sooyoung POV*

Walking out of Jinsol and Jungeun's dorm, I smile down at my hand entwined with Jiwoo's.

It fits so perfectly in mine, her warmth making me feel all fuzzy.

'Jiwoo, since it's not even lunchtime yet...'

Jiwoo turns to me sweetly with her big brown eyes.

'Yes, Sooyoung?' I can't help but blush at how cute she looks.

'Well, we could get a headstart on our date for this weekend? Would you like to get a drink and pastry somewhere with me, maybe?'

Her eyes widen at my mention of a pastry and I can't help but be entirely smitten at her big smile.

'Oh my god! I would love that! I know this really cute place where they have amazing strawberry milkshakes and strawberry frosted cupcakes!'

I can't help but melt at how she's practically bouncing up and down in excitement.

'Sounds great. Though I'm more of an apple pie kinda gal, do they happen to provide that for a big scary vampire?'

Jiwoo giggles, making me swoon.

She cuddles up to my arm and smiles up at me.

'You're not scary... You're sweet, almost as sweet as their apple pie so that works out perfectly! Let's go!'

I widen my eyes at her and she quickly pulls me away by my arm.

I just follow after her, feeling happy. This sweet girl, I'll be sure to protect you.

***

We enter a small cafe with a white and pink interior. Of course, Jiwoo would like it here. It's very cute and bubbly, like her.

'I'll order for us! I come here often so the barista sometimes gives me an extra cake hehe. What would you like with your apple pie, Soo?'

My nickname has never sounded sweeter.

'I'll just take an iced americano. Here, get whatever you want.'

I hand her my wallet, knowing there's enough cash in there to buy literally everything on the menu probably. 

She tries to push away my hand but I step closer and wrap an arm around her, pushing the wallet in her hands.

'Please, just take it. I have a lot of money and nobody to spend it on. I'd love to spend it on you.'

She blushes and nods softly up at me.

'Thank you, Sooyoung. But I'll find a way to repay you. I promise.'

I nod and smile at her. As long as you stay by my side, I'll gladly go broke for you.

'I'll sit over here, okay?'

I turn quickly and sit at a cute little table for 2 in the corner of the cafe, facing the counter.

I watch as Jiwoo bounces up to the barista and smiles at him brightly probably.

The barista blushes as he watches Jiwoo point out some drinks.

I get it, Jiwoo is extremely cute. However, this doesn't mean just anyone can flirt with her.

I watch as he chats with Jiwoo and makes her giggle.

I take a deep breath. You're not even officially a couple, you've only known each other for a day or 2, don't get ahead of yourself Sooyoung.

I clench my fist as the barista dares to tuck a stray hair behind Jiwoo's ear as she leans her head down to look for cash in my wallet.

That's it. The barista looks at me annoyed as I find myself standing beside Jiwoo, glaring at him.

'Everything okay here, Jiwoo?'

I wrap my arm around her waist gently but obviously, squeezing her into my side. Jiwoo squeaks and blushes at my touch. I smile in victory at the barista.

'Yeh, I was just about to pay.' She turns to the barista.

'How much was it again?' He smiles at her stupidly.

'That'll be 15,45. But you're getting an extra cupcake on the house, cutie.' 

He dares wink at her?! This idiot. I haven't killed a human in a while but he's testing my patience.

Jiwoo frowns and pays quickly.

'I'll get our order and carry it to our table, sweetie. You just go sit, okay?' I smile at her sweetly and she nods, kissing my cheek before waddling to our table with my wallet in hand.

The second she's out of hearing range I lean over the counter and glare at the barista.

'If you dare flirt with her ever again, I will rip out your spleen and shove it up your ass so far you'll be able to taste it.'

He widens his eyes and gasps audibly before stuttering and bowing in apology, rushing to make our order.

Being a vampire had its perks. One look into my eyes and I could make you feel whatever I want. Fear is one of those.

I grab the tray swiftly and move back to our table wordlessly.

Setting the tray on the table quietly, I sit across from Jiwoo and smile at her.

'Hey, there you are!' She grabs her strawberry milkshake quickly and takes a sip happily.

'I love this so much. I come here at least once a week.' Her voice is so sweet, like honey.

'Let's have a taste, shall we?' I wink at her and take a sip of my iced americano. Tastes decent.

I look up to find her drink in front of my lips, her smile wide and cute.

'What?' She giggles sweetly. 'Try the milkshake! It's so good and sweet!'

I shake my head and lean in to take a sip. Only after swallowing the sweet liquid do I realise that we just shared an indirect kiss.

'You like it?' Jiwoo seems clueless. I simply blush and nod, opting for taking another sip of my bitter drink to calm down.

'Yes. I'm just more of a coffee girl.' She nods and drinks more before grabbing her fork and taking a piece of her strawberry cupcake, moving it in my direction.

'Maybe you'll like the cupcake more!' I wrap my lips around the piece and slide it off the fork, staring her in the eye. 

She blushes and coughs, pulling away. 'So, you like it?'

I take my time chewing the piece, finding the taste not too sweet. The cupcake is nice and moist yet baked well.

'It's quite good. One of the better cupcakes I've had.' She smiles widely, her eyes shining brightly.

I grab my fork and decide to feed her a piece of her cupcake too.

She shyly accepts.

We spend an hour just chatting and enjoying our drinks and pastries.

'So you're secretly rich?'

'Yeh, I come from a long line of vampires. My family has a bunch of companies and hidden stocks so we're well off. They don't like that I befriended an odd-eye and exorcist though. So they just give me money, they have too much of that anyway. I basically lived with Jinsol for the most part until now. She's like a sister to me. Maybe don't tell Jungeun that we lived together.'

Jiwoo just chuckles and shakes her head. 

'I won't. Angry Jungeun is scary, you don't even know. She's gonna get scarier when it comes to Jinsol...'

I nod along as we continue our chat while walking out of the cafe.

'Where do you live?' Jiwoo smiles shyly.

'Not too far from campus. I usually take my time walking or take the bus. It's like 15 minutes by bus.'

I nod and hold her hand, walking her to the campus parking lot.

'Have you ever been on a motorcycle?'

She shakes her head in confusion, I simply smile and lead her to my shiny burgundy motorcycle.

'Would you like to try?'

She gasps and jumps up and down.

'YOU RIDE A MOTORCYCLE! THAT SO FITS YOUR VIBE!' 

I laugh at how cute she looks as she admires my bike.

I pull 2 helmets out of the compartment in my bike and place one on her head gently.

'I'll get on first, just get on behind me and wrap your arms around me tightly. You'll have to guide me to your house. No need to yell though, my hearing is good enough to hear you even whisper.'

She nods excitedly. She looks absolutely adorable in the helmet.

I settle onto my bike and start it up when she's settled behind me. Her arms are wrapped around me tightly, her chest pressed against my back.

I blush at her close proximity and how warm she makes me feel.

'You ready?'

I feel her nod against me and take a deep breath. I set off, keeping an ear out for Jiwoo's soft voice giving me directions.

I think of what to wear for our meeting tonight at the lounge. I want to impress her.


	13. Mine

*Jinsol POV*

I open my eyes, blinking away the tiredness.

I look down at Jungeun laying on my chest comfortably and can't help but smile.

Turning my head, I check the clock on the TV-stand for the time. We've been sleeping for quite some time. It's already 4 pm.

Guess it's not too bad, tomorrow it's Saturday anyway so we can stay up late chatting at the lounge and sleep in.

'Jungie... We should get up and eat something before meeting the others, dear.'

She stirs slightly at the sound of my voice and lifts her head to look at me.

'Hey...'

I smile at her sweetly and pet her head. A shy smile finds its way to her lips.

'Hey, love. Slept well?' She nods and sits up, still straddling me. 

Stretching her body above me, she moans slightly as her muscles crack slightly.

My mouth runs dry at the sight and sound of her. I gulp audibly and sit up quickly, wrapping my arms around her.

'You're going to have to be careful dear... I'll be on my heat soon... Literally, everything you do is already mesmerizing to me. But when my heat hits, I won't be able to stay away from you.'

Jungeun blushes and leans in to connect our lips briefly. She tastes so good.

'I'll keep that in mind. It's good to know I have such an effect on you though.'

She did not just wink at me?! I gasp as she jumps off my lap and laughs while running to the kitchen.

'Hey, where do you think you're going?' I run after her, playfully growling at her.

When I reach the kitchen I quickly pin her against the counter. She stares up at me, red glint visible in her eye. I'm certain she can see the blue in mine.

'You're gorgeous, you know that?' 

I smile as she reaches up to caress my jaw, seemingly smitten by me.

I know I'm a looker. But to hear Jungeun say so means so much more to me than all those others in my life.

'As are you, my dear. Which reminds me, I would like to properly call you mine. But I don't want to rush things either.'

She blushes and nods, leaning in slightly. I tilt my head down towards her.

'Jungeun, would you please go on a date with me this weekend? We should at least match Jiwoo and Sooyoung in the dating game, don't you think?'

I wink at her playfully as she laughs. The way her shoulders move up and down and she covers her mouth as she giggles, makes me fall in love with her even more.

I grab her hand and pull it away from her face.

'Don't cover your beautiful smile.' 

Her smile falters as she bites her lip and wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me in closer.

'Does taking it easy mean that I can't kiss you? Because I really really badly want to right now.'

My breath hitches and I nod. 'You can kiss me anytime you want, dear.'

She wastes no time and lunges at me, connecting our lips in a fiery kiss.

Her lips are scorching hot against my cold ones. I melt into her touch, lifting her on top of the counter.

She takes advantage of our new position by wrapping her legs around my waist and pulling me closer to her, deepening the kiss.

I softly bite her lower lip, eliciting a sweet moan from Jungeun. She tugs at my hair as I let my tongue poke out to fight with hers over dominance. 

In the end, the strong alpha in her won't back down so I give in. With Jungeun, I'm totally fine with backing down and letting her have all of me.

Jungeun growls into the kiss, making me whimper. Her strong alpha energy is mixing with her lust, making me weak.

I quickly pull away, breathing heavily. She doesn't stop there and instead dips her head down to lick and suck my neck.

She's driving me insane. She brushes over the spot she previously bit me and slows down.

She kisses my throat gently and sweetly, making me smile. She's so very sweet.

'Jungie, as much as I'd love to continue this, we should get you fed.' 

At just that moment, her stomach growls, causing us both to chuckle.

She breaks away from my neck after a final lick, making me squeeze her waist in retaliation.

'You're quite sneaky, you know that?'

She simply shrugs cheekily and kisses my nose.

'Well, what shall we eat?' I pout my lips in thought as I drum a random tune against Jungeun's thighs with my fingers.

'Maybe an early dinner? I don't need anything, really. What are you in the mood for dear?'

She bites her lip mischievously and leans in close, holding my chin in her soft small hands.

'What I'm in the mood for, I don't think I should have right now.'

I gulp at the implication of her words. She's becoming bolder by the moment.

'You're really quite the flirt, aren't you?' 

She smiles and shakes her head before kissing me sweetly and hopping off the counter into my arms. I lift her easily and tilt my head at her questioningly.

'Actually, I'm not. It's just easy with you. Believe it or not, you're my first ever love interest. Jiwoo will tell you everyone is always swooning over me for some reason but I don't pay them any attention. You, however, have my complete undivided attention, Jinsol.' 

I growl, a protective urge surfacing at the mention of others wanting MY JUNGEUN.

A soft touch to my cheek pulls me from my thoughts. Jungeun smiles at me sweetly, making me relax instantly.

'I'm all yours, Jinsol. I think I've always been secretly waiting for someone. Turns out that someone is you.'

That's all it takes for me to lose my resolve, I turn with Jungeun in my arms and push her against the wall.

My lips find hers instantly as she tightens her hold on me.

All my focus goes to her and my connection to her. My skin heats up at her lingering touches.

She's everywhere, she's everything. She's all I want and all I need.

'Jinsol...' She moans out my name as I dip my head down to bite her neck, leaving a mark. I may not be able to claim her yet, but I can mark her. Everyone will know she's mine and I'm hers.

She moans loudly as I lean back up to lick along her jaw. I avoid licking the bite mark so it doesn't heal as quickly.

My eyes meet hers, pupils blown, rimmed red. 'Jinsol, I want to...'

She grunts as her breathing becomes more erratic. I know she wants to mark me too. I tilt my head so she can reach my neck easily.

'Just be careful, love. I trust you.'

I must be an idiot to let her try to mark me after she nearly ripped my throat out this morning. 

I am an idiot. An idiot in love.

She slowly licks along my neck and squeezes the back of my neck gently as she bites down carefully.

I can tell her movements are very calculated, she's trying to stay in control.

I moan at the feeling of her teeth sinking into my skin ever so slightly. Again, her lips are so warm against my skin.

'Mm, Jungeun...' She pulls back and tugs at my neck to connect our lips messily.

I break away and smile at her. I love you. I can't say it out loud yet, it's too early. But in my smile, in my touches, I will show her I love her.

'God, where have you been my whole life.' She reaches for my cheek and moves some hair out of my eyes gently.

I nuzzle into her palm and gently set her down again.

She looks up at me and laughs. 

'I tend to forget our height difference since we haven't spent much time standing next to each other.'

I chuckle at her and nod. It wasn't much but I do tower over her ever so slightly. Enough for her to comfortably be able to nuzzle into my chest when she hugs me.

Which is what she proceeds to do. 

I raise my hand to run it through her hair soothingly.

'I'll make you some food while you get dressed, okay? I can get ready while you eat then.'

She nods into my chest and moves towards her bedroom, briefly looking behind her to blow me a kiss while blushing beautifully.

 

***

 

After her meal, we find ourselves cuddling on the couch while watching some random tv show.

'Should I message Soo and ask if she's picking Jiwoo up?'

Jungeun nods against my chest and looks up at me.

'Yeh, that might be smart. We should be leaving soon, right?'

I nod. It's now 5:30 pm. The club opens at 7 so it'd be smart for us to go in at 6 already so we can provide Jungie and Jiwoo with a private tour.

Jungeun stretches as she gets off me. She's wearing a white top with frilled sleeves on a pair of tight black jeans. She looks absolutely ravaging. 

'I'm going to have to fight everyone off of you tonight, I think.'

She looks back at me and shakes her head, a bright smile on her face.

'I could say the same to you, Sol. No matter what you wear, I feel like you just attract everyone.'

I shrug and get up to stand next to her. I opted for wearing a blue blouse on top of black shorts since I don't get cold anyway. 

'I only have eyes for you, though.' She smiles brightly at my words and takes my hand gently.

'I don't want a replay of last time.' Her voice sounds small and shaky, I quickly wrap my arms around her tightly.

'I promise, we'll be fine. I won't leave you alone when entering the club. Johnny knows your face and Jiwoo's now, so he'll let you in always no matter what. Even if we're not there, you're always welcome at the club.'

I feel her nod into my chest and smile down at her before grabbing my buzzing phone.

I'm picking Jiwoo up, gotta woo her yknow? just get ur girl to the club safely aight? 

I chuckle and send Soo back a quick 'good luck and c ya there'.

'Soo is picking Jiwoo up, as expected. Let's go?'

Jungeun smiles and nods, following me out the door.

'Do you want to walk?' 

Jungeun shrugs. 'How else would we get there? I don't have a car nor a licence and it's not too far of a walk?'

I nod. It takes 30 - 40 minutes to get to the club at a human walking pace. It's quite a scenic walk aswel but Jungeun looks like an absolute snack and I don't feel like dealing with anyone looking at her.

'I have a car, should use it every once in a while. Was a present from Soo for my birthday 2 years ago. Spoilt brat wouldn't take no for an answer.'

I smile at the memory of Soo showing up with a navy blue Mustang GT and demanding I take it as a birthday gift. She said it matches the glint in my eye. I could only hug her tightly and promise to drive her around whenever she couldn't use her bike.

Jungeun gasps as we walk up to the parking lot where I left my baby. I really do love this car.

I pull the key out of my pocket and Jungeun squeals as it unlocks. 

'OH MY GOD, THAT'S YOUR CAR?!' I chuckle at her reaction and just nod, moving to open the door on the passenger side.

'Are you going to get in? Or would you rather walk?' She jumps over and kisses my cheek before getting into my car. I close the door after her and move around to get in behind the wheel.

'Your car is amazing. This is so pretty.' 

I smile at her and start up the car, letting her roar to life. Jungeun shudders.

'Wow, that's a sexy sound.'

I bite my lip and lean over to kiss her sweetly.

She blushes and smiles at me. 'What was that for?'

I just smile and pull out of the parking lot. 'I'm just happy I'm here with you. I don't let just anyone in this car. She's like my baby. I cherish her as a gift from my best friend.'

Jungeun smiles and looks around as I smoothly drive us towards the club.

'How rich is Sooyoung even?' I shrug.

'Too rich. You'll soon also be overwhelmed with gifts from her. Don't bother trying to fight it. She has too much money and very few people to actually spend it on. Most of her money goes to the club, Vivi and me. No doubt she's going to throw all her money at Jiwoo aswel and you too.'

Jungeun gasps and nods. 'That's really sweet of her. I'll need to remind Jiwoo to shut up for once then.'

I frown. 'Why?'

Jungeun giggles and looks at me.

'She has a tendency of wanting cute things. She once saw a horse in a meadow and said she wanted it so bad she almost cried. I have a feeling that if she does that with Sooyoung, she'd actually get her the horse.'

I burst out laughing as I park in the private underground garage for our cars and motorcycles.

'I could definitely see Sooyoung buying her an entire meadow of cute horses. She once nearly got into a fight to buy the aquarium section of a zoo because I loved it so much. I had to drag her and her money out of there.'

Jungeun laughs with me and I swiftly get out of the car and speed around to open to door for her.

'Such a gentlewoman.' She winks at me and I chuckle, holding out my hand for her to take and get out safely.

Her eyes roam around the garage, filled with cars and motorcycles. 

'Sooyoung doesn't spend money on many people as I said. But both of us like fast cars and motorcycles. We have super speed but can't use that just anywhere of course. So we are collectors of fast cars if you will.'

Jungeun roams around, resting her hand on a burgundy Aston Martin Vanquish. 

'Be careful, they're kind of colour coded. Burgundy cars and bikes are Soo's. I have the various shades of deep blue and all the black or grey ones are for both of us and Vivi. We have a secret circuit in the mountains with more cars there. We don't speed down normal roads, we're sticklers for traffic rules. But the roar of the engines gives us a sense of ease. When we feel the need to, we just go down to the circuit and race against each other.'

Jungeun turns to me and clasps her hands over mine. 'Take me someday! I'd love to drive with you, I've always been intrigued by cars and speed.'

Her big eyes beg me, not that she has to. 'Of course, dear.'

I smile brightly and walk towards the exit of the garage, clasping her hand tightly.

Once outside, it's visible that many people want to try to get into the club.

The line seems to go on for quite a while. We simply step around them and I nod at Johnny as he gives me a high-five and lets us in. I smile at the grunts from those waiting in line.

'You didn't get to see the entrance properly last time but welcome. This time, take your time looking around.'

I let go of Jungeun's hand as she steps through the entrance hall, the walls navy blue and leading into a stairway. 

There are bathrooms to the left and right. 

'So the club is downstairs and the lounge is upstairs?' I nod and step behind her.

'And above the lounge is the office area you saw last time. Where would you like to go first? I'll give you a tour before meeting with the others. I can sense Jiwoo, Soo and Vivi are up at the office already.'

Jungeun smiles at me and holds my hand tightly.

'Let's work from the bottom up then?' She winks and pats my but playfully before running down the stairs.

I run after her, smiling widely. I really love her.


	14. Lounge

*Nobody POV*

When Jinsol and Jungeun finish their tour and walk into the office giggling, they're met by a smirking Sooyoung.

'Had fun, lovebirds?' She heard them giggling and playing around in the club and lounge since they arrived. She couldn't help but want to tease them. Yes, she did the exact same when she arrived with Jiwoo, but that's beside the point.

'As a matter of fact, we did.' Jinsol smiles widely at her best friend and walks up to her to pat her shoulder gently.

'How did you like your tour, Jiwoo?' Jungeun chuckles as Jiwoo turns red and scratches the back of her neck. That was enough of an answer for her.

Vivi walks in with a stack of papers and settles behind the desk.

'Good evening, darlings. How are you all today?'

The group smiles at her motherly greeting. It's Jungeun that answers her.

'Great, actually! Thanks so much again for helping Jinsol and me.' Vivi smiles and shakes her head. It was impossible for her to not help anyone. When it came to Jinsol and Sooyoung, she had a soft spot. She saw them as her younger sisters. She sometimes feels as if she's raising them together with Jinsol's parents. She's their mom away from home.

'I'm just glad you're all getting along well. Will you be spending time at the club or lounge tonight?'

Sooyoung shrugs and stands behind Jiwoo, who's seated on a chair in front of the desk. Her hands find their way to Jiwoo's shoulders, squeezing them gently. She has a hard time staying away from Jiwoo.

'Whatever the girls want, really. There's a VIP-area in the lounge we can relax in and not be bothered by any strangers. The club is basically one gigantic dance floor so if dancing is your thing, you'll want to go down there.'

Jungeun bites her lip at the thought of dancing with Jinsol. She said she also majored in dance and was curious to see her skills. Jinsol turns to her and pokes her nose.

'I know what you're thinking. Yes, I'll show you some of my dancing skills tonight if you want me to. But only if you dance with me.' A wink is sent Jungeun's way and she can't stop the blush spreading across her cheeks. She was defenceless when it came to Jinsol, it seems.

'Deal.' 

***

As time passes, the girls decided to start their night off in the lounge and have some drinks. The music in the lounge was very mellow and soothing. A total opposite to the strong dance beats one could hear in the club basement.

The club was already filling up quite a bit. The lounge was relatively calm for the time being. Jinsol and Sooyoung mixed drinks for their respective girls themselves, gathering quite a crowd with their skilful bottle throwing and shaking.

Jiwoo and Jungeun hear the commotion as they wait for them in the VIP-area and decide to go check it out.

'Wow, they look unreal.' Jiwoo stares at Sooyoung's fluid motions wordlessly. Her mind is shutting off, only seeing her. Sooyoung was in the middle of very skilfully cutting a strawberry up to decorate the glass she was preparing for Jiwoo.

Meanwhile, Jungeun grows uneasy at the crowd gathering to watch HER Jinsol. Lustful eyes gaze at her mate, driving her insane. She wastes no time in sliding past the crowd to make her way behind the bar.

The baristas that had stepped aside to let their bosses do as they please, were about to stop her when Jinsol's voice makes them stop in their tracks.

'She's with me.' 

Jinsol had seen and sensed Jungeun walk up. Her mate's energy had gone from interested to pure rage in a matter of seconds. She was very aware of the crowd they had attracted and kept an eye out for Jungeun in case she became territorial of her.

'Hey, babe. Your drink is almost ready.' Jungeun growls lowly as she sees a few girls swoon over Jinsol, hanging over the bar. Jinsol finishes decorating her glass with a small red umbrella and turns to Jungeun, wrapping her in her embrace. Her lips easily find Jungeun's, easing her worries. Jungeun's hands grip at Jinsol's shoulders, pulling her closer.

'Damn, that's hot.' 

They break their kiss as Sooyoung glares at the male that blurted out those words.

'Johnny, escort this shitty gentleman out, please?' 

Johnny appears out of nowhere, picking up the young male and slinging him over his shoulder. He sends a quick salute and wink to Sooyoung before moving on to toss out the trash.

'Order a drink, go dance, or leave our club.' Sooyoung's voice is steady and commanding. Soon the crowd moves on to enjoy themselves otherwise.

'You alright, love?' Jungeun nods and hugs Jinsol tightly as she grabs her drink and guides Jungeun back to the VIP-area. Sooyoung follows shortly with Jiwoo and her drink.

They settle in the couch and the girls sip their drinks happily.

'This tastes great! Thanks, Sooyoung.' Jiwoo smiles brightly at the vampire currently blushing and scratching the back of her neck, like the lesbian mess she is.

Jinsol laughs at her friend and pats her on the back teasingly. Sooyoung glares at her and smirks when Jungeun compliments her, reducing Jinsol to a blushing mess as well.

'We're both whipped I would say, my dear friend.' Jinsol and Sooyoung chuckle and wrap an arm around their respective girls.

'Well, Jungie?' Jungeun looks up from her drink, smiling sweetly. 'Yes, Sollie?' A wink is thrown her way, making Jinsol blush and scratch her head.

'Ehm, want to go dancing?' 

Jungeun feigns to be deep in thought. She puts her glass down and taps her index finger to her chin, lips pouted slightly. Jinsol fidgets in her seat, becoming increasingly more nervous.

A laugh breaks her from her stupor, turning her head to the source of the sweet sound. 

'You're so cute when you get nervous. Of course, I want to go dance with you. You promised you'd show me your skills, remember?' Jungeun swiftly stands up and reaches out for Jinsol's hand.

Jiwoo and Sooyoung giggle as they watch the couple make their way out of the lounge. Now, left alone, the vampire and shield smile at each other shyly.

'Soo, I've always wanted to learn how to make cocktails. Would you mind teaching me how?'

Sooyoung smiles and gets up, guiding Jiwoo behind the bar. 'What drink would you like to learn how to make, sweetie?'

Jiwoo blushes at the term of endearment and shrugs shyly. 'What's your favourite drink?' Sooyoung smiles down at her, smitten.

They occupy a corner of the bar, Sooyoung diligently teaching Jiwoo how to mix and look cool while doing so. They get lost in each other, long forgetting that they've attracted a crowd of mainly jealous people wishing Sooyoung was holding their arms instead.

 

***

 

Sweaty bodies and strobe lights fill the dance floor. The bass booms loudly from the multiple speakers spread through the room strategically. The DJ being Vivi in her booth in the corner of the room. She smiles sweetly at Jinsol and Jungeun as she notices them coming down. Jinsol winks back at her.

Vivi gets the hint and puts on one of Jinsol's self-produced tracks, 'Singing in the rain'.

'You wanted to see my skills, right?' She whispers into Jungeun's ear sweetly, who nods at her eagerly.

Jinsol pulls her along to the small stage in front of the DJ booth, catching a microphone Vivi throws her. She winks at Jungeun and prepares to give her the show of a lifetime.

As she starts singing and dancing to her own song, her eyes are focused only on Jungeun. Jungeun, whose pupils were dilating at the mere sight of Jinsol dancing. Her voice sounds like deep velvet to her. 

Unfortunately, she's not the only one thinking that way. The rest of the crowd in the club have turned towards the stage, now loudly cheering for Jinsol.

Momentarily Jungeun allows her concentration to stray from Jinsol to the crowd.

'Wow, that girl looks amazing!' 

'I would kill for a private show if you know what I mean.'

She picks up on all the vulgar things people are saying about HER Jinsol. Not being able to take it anymore, she jumps up on the stage just as Vivi changes songs.

Vivi, catching up on Jungeun's distress, puts on an upbeat song with sexy vibes, hoping Jungeun will catch on and let her frustrations out through dance.

Jungeun pulls Jinsol close to her on stage, grinding against her, her arms running up and down her body.

Jinsol has trouble breathing, she has amazing stamina for performing, but Jungeun's dancing took her breath away. She gives in immediately, grinding against her girl.

The crowd goes wild around them, everyone finding a dance partner.

'Jungie, you're amazing.' Her whisper is lost to the loudness of the club, but Jungeun's smirk lets her know she heard it.

The pair continue dancing hotly against each other, Jinsol wrapping her arms around Jungeun's back, grinding against her slowly.

Her head leaning down to find the mark she left on Jungeun's neck before. Her lips ghost over the mark, driving Jungeun insane.

The changing of the music wakes the pair up from their bubble.

Jungeun turns in her hold, eyes finding each other instantly. Sweat beading on Jungeun's forehead, she leans up to connect hers with Jinsol's. Jinsol's body temperature effectively cooling her down. Her temperature was rising again, eye flickering between beautiful brown and a red rim.

'You want to get out of here, dear?' Jungeun can't find her voice, simply nodding desperately.

Jinsol holds her hand tightly and leads her out of the club, using her other hand to text Soo and Vivi that they would leave already.

 

*Jungeun POV*

I can't get the hot image of Jinsol dancing and singing so perfectly out of my head. The way her body moved with such precision and fluidity, it was mesmerizing. My body temperature feels like it's only been rising since then.

Her hand is tightly wrapped around mine as she guides me back to the parking garage, cooling me down slightly. It's taking every last bit of my willpower to not just jump her right here and now.

'Jungie, it's okay. I shouldn't have teased you so much.' Her lips find the side of my head, gently whispering into my ear.

My mind flashes back to us dancing together, sweetly grinding against each other. It felt so perfect, I never want to dance with anyone besides her.

'Let's just get home and cool down, okay?' I nod absent-mindedly, allowing her to guide me into the car.

As she sits in the driver's seat, she smiles at me apologetically and it makes me feel so bad. She shouldn't feel guilty. I'm the one that asked her to dance for me and I'm the one that jumped on stage and decided to dance with her.

I turn in my seat and pull her in for a searing kiss.

'I don't ever want anyone dancing with you. I should be the only one to dance with you.'

She nods into my hand as I caress her cheek. 'I'd gladly comply with that request, love. However, we need to find a way for you to control yourself at school. There will be dance classes I follow without you, and there will be times both of us have to dance with others. I wish it wasn't so, but we have to play by school rules, dear.'

I growl and sigh. 'Just promise that at the end of the day, you're mine. Please...' 

I can feel tears pricking at the back of my eyes. The thought of her being away from me makes me more and more nervous and pained. I can't stand it. I really love her. I-

I pull her into a deep kiss as she nods sweetly at me. I mumble against her lips.

'I don't care what speed we take it, but please just say you're mine. Be my girlfriend, let's at least be official, please.'

I didn't realise I've been crying until Jinsol just wiped tears off of my cheeks gently.

'I promise, I'm all yours. I'd be honoured to be able to call you my girlfriend, Jungie. There's nothing normal about our situation anyway, so who cares about taking it slow. Heck, in a few days I'll be on my heat and both of us will be acting on pure instinct then. We're not normal but I wouldn't have it any other way. Fuck it, listen to me when I say this.'

I nod and look her in the eye, a blue glint shining beautifully.

'Jungeun, I love you. You're my mate, my girlfriend, my life and if you'll have me, I'm all yours.'

I smile and hug her tightly. My heart is soaring. I've never felt like this before in my life. Nothing can ruin this moment.

'I love you too, Jinsol. With all of my heart, I'm yours.'

She giggles so sweetly, I can't help but laugh along.

'Good! Now that that's settled. You want to go home and watch finding Nemo together?' Her childlike smile makes me warm and I find myself nodding to her request.

I shouldn't be surprised that she loves fish-centred children's movies.

'Sure, but I do have an issue.'

She frowns at me cutely and I bite my lip.

I look down at my lap nervously. Since the dancing situation earlier, I haven't been feeling just hot and bothered. I got thirsty again too...

'I feel like I need to feed again but... I don't want to hurt you again...' My eyes feel moist again as I remember the wound I had caused her.

'Don't worry. The fact that you can tell me you're thirsty now, instead of just lunging at me, means that we can figure out how to teach you to use fangs. If it's too difficult, we can call Sooyoung and have her explain. She has better control over her fangs than me. As part siren, I don't always use my fangs. Especially since I feed on bags most of the time. Vampires always use their fangs while feeding and use them to scare others too so they're much more in control. Don't worry. Let's just get home and then figure it out, okay?'

Her sweet smile makes me feel at ease instantly. Damn, I really love this girl.

I nod and she kisses my cheek before starting up the car and pulling out of the garage.

I admire her side profile the entire ride home. She's a goddess...


	15. Fangs

*Jungeun POV*

'See how they slide out so easily?' 

Jinsol has been trying to explain to me how the hell to let down my fangs for the past 30 minutes. I'm listening and really trying but I can't seem to get them to come out at all. It doesn't help that Jinsol looks absolutely adorable with her fangs...

'I'm really trying, Sol. I'm so thirsty.' It was getting frustrating, the hunger or thirst or whatever was starting to annoy me.

Jinsol tilts her head at me and closes her mouth, her fangs still sticking out slightly on her lips. I sigh and run a hand through my hair, slumping down to sprawl out on my bed.

'Maybe I should just starve for tonight.'

I feel the bed shift and turn my head to see Jinsol crawling over to me. I gulp at the sight of her straddling me and leaning down.

'Jinsol, what are you doing?' She smiles at me teasingly, her fangs visible at the edges. A hand finds its way under my shirt, softly caressing my stomach. My breath hitches and I feel myself heating up again.

'In some cases, arousal can lead to your fangs coming out. It's a weird vampire thing to want to bite their partner and feed on them during sex.'

I stare at her wide-eyed. 'What?' She chuckles at me and leans down, her lips are barely brushing over mine. I feel her cool breath mix with my hot one, driving me insane. If only I would tilt my head up slightly, I could kiss her senseless. 

But I didn't want to give in to her so easily. I feel her lips curl up into a smirk and she raises her head slightly, looking me in the eye.

'I know you're thirsty, baby. Just try to focus on my heartbeat. Focus on my throat, my pulse point and the blood rushing underneath it. The blood that's pumping through my veins is just for you right now, baby.'

Jinsol's voice is low and sultry. She leans in and stretches her neck for me to behold. Her smooth porcelain skin is tantalising. I can almost taste her blood on my tongue. I can't help myself and flip our positions, effectively pinning my angel down. 'You're driving me insane here...' She chuckles and her eyes darken, a blue glint appearing. 'That's kind of the point, Jungie.'

I love the way that nickname rolls off her tongue so easily. She caresses the back of my neck and pulls me down into a searing kiss. Her lips feel warmer than usual locked with mine.

I devour her lips, biting down gently and drawing some blood. I find myself lapping at the wound eagerly, the taste of her blood overriding all other thoughts. She tastes too good to be true.

She moans against my lips and I soon follow. I keep assaulting her lips, letting out groans of my own as she runs her hand down my back, scratching down to my ass where she rests her hand, squeezing.

'Mm, Jungie.' She moans my name as I travel down to kiss along her sharp jaw. I nip at the skin carefully. I'm trying really hard not to lose myself, I need to figure out how to use my fangs quick before I lose whatever last bit of resolve I have left. As Jinsol squirms underneath me and grabs at my ass, I can't help but shudder and moan, returning the favour by leaving hickeys all over her throat.

'You taste so good...Your skin is so smooth, Sollie...' She growls softly as I lightly bite down on her shoulder and traces a pattern underneath my shirt, her nails lightly scratching at the skin on my back.

'Baby, focus on your fangs. Before you lose it...' She barely manages to moan out those words as I sit up slightly to admire her.

She looks like a mess underneath me. Blue marks cover the side of her neck and throat, a masterpiece upon my masterpiece. I fill with pride as I look at the marks of my own doing. Her perfect porcelain skin now marred by my love bites. Jinsol is breathing heavily, as am I. All is silent except for our ragged breathing and the sound of our hearts hammering in our chests.

I lean in and find myself losing it at the way Jinsol looks at me so sinfully. Lust pools in her eyes, glinting blue teasingly.

'Jinsol...' I find myself shamelessly grinding against her stomach, desperate to get any amount of friction between us. Jinsol's hands find my hips which she squeezes tightly.

I moan softly at the contact staring her in the eye.

'You want to feed, baby?' I nod desperately. The lust was mixing with my need to feed and leaving me a complete and utter mess.

I focus on Jinsol's heart beating under her skin, the blood rushing underneath her pulse point. My vision narrows to her throat. I can actually hear her blood rushing through her body.

I part my lips, feeling something slide from between my gums. Leaning down I scrape my fangs along Jinsol's neck. She winces slightly but that quickly turns into a moan as I bite down, eagerly drinking from her.

As her warm blood rushes out of the puncture wounds, I instinctively drink it all up relishing in her taste. One of the hands that were on my hips finds its way up to my hair, gripping it tightly and pulling me closer.

I continue grinding against Jinsol's stomach, the pleasure from drinking and grinding against her becoming unbearable.

I moan as I let go of her throat and lick at the wounds, now closing quickly. I grind down on her harder, desperately wanting release.

Jinsol flips our positions, pushing her knee between my legs hard and leaning down to bite me.

As her venom rushes into my system and her knee grinds down on me mercilessly, I find myself becoming undone underneath her.

She lets me ride down my high and drinks from me slightly before letting go, licking my neck gently while purring softly.

'I... Thank you...'

I blush, now realising how pathetic it was for me to get so riled up and so easily reach climax. My face feels warm as I throw my hands over it to hide.

I feel Jinsol pry my hands away and come face to face with her angelic smile.

'Don't hide your pretty face, love. And don't be embarrassed. The hunger got the best of you, you only needed a little push with my venom. I was happy to help.'

She throws a wink at me and smiles sweetly. I can't help but smile back and push her off of me playfully. I hear her beautiful laugh and turn away from her.

She slides up behind me and pulls me into her chest so we're spooning, me being the little spoon of course.

I blush but find it very hard to not relax in her hold.

With her arms tightly wrapped around me and her nose nuzzling the back of my neck, I find my eyelids feeling very heavy.

'Let's sleep, Jungie. We have a date to go on tomorrow.'

I smile at the thought and let her pull my blanket over us, snuggling backwards against her more.

'Goodnight, Jinsol.' I feel her pepper kisses across my shoulder and giggle.

'Goodnight, my love.'

I fall asleep to the gentle sounds of our synchronised breathing and Jinsol's soft purring. I should really ask her about that.


	16. Saturdate (part 1)

*Nobody POV*

Birds chirp happily outside as the sun rises beautifully. The skies are stained a soft pink hue, mixing with the strong orange of the sun. The cold wind settles, only a soft breeze now passing through the trees outside.

As the sun climbs higher, warming up the streets below, a few sunrays slip through the blinds of Jungeun's bedroom. She was still wrapped tightly in Jinsol's hold, breathing rhythmically.

The taller of the two grunts at the feeling of the sun tickling her skin. She was more sensitive to heat sources due to her low body temperature. She clenches her eyes closed and tries to hide her face in Jungeun's hair. Sensing the movements of her girlfriend, Jungeun blinks her eyes open and turns towards her, squinting against the light slightly.

'Good morning.' Her voice is soft and raspy since she just woke up. Her hand trails up and down Jinsol's side gently, resulting in Jinsol finally opening one eye to look at her. Jungeun smiles at her softly and leans in to kiss her nose.

'Can't we just stay in bed all day. You tired me out last night.' Jungeun blushes furiously at her words, lifting her hand to slap Jinsol's shoulder playfully.

'Shut up. You were taking me on our first date today, remember?' At this Jinsol shoots up instantly. All fatigue long forgotten as she beams down at Jungeun who was amusedly looking at her, eyebrows raised.

'YES! Okay, I'm going to get dressed and make you breakfast! You just ehm, get dressed and stay here until I call for you, okay?'

Jinsol hops out of bed after kissing Jungeun's cheek. She was very much excited to take Jungeun out. She had been planning it all out in her head since Jungeun agreed to their date yesterday. She wanted to make it romantic and sweet but something they would both enjoy as well. Jinsol decided that they could make it a full date day. She was planning on driving out to the beach with Jungeun, visit the aquarium and then spend the rest of the day at the fair on the pier and play around in the water. Jinsol was naturally attracted to water because of her Siren side and hadn't gone out to the ocean in a few weeks. She could only hope that Jungeun didn't mind water. She at least seemed interested in sea life and loved Jinsol's ocean scent.

'Okay, how should I dress for the day?' Jungeun speaks softly as she slides off the side of the bed, moving towards her closet. Jinsol pouts her lips in thought, leaning against the doorway.

'Dress comfortably but maybe bring a swimsuit and change of clothes.' Jinsol winks at her and leaves the rest to Jungeun's imagination.

Jungeun simply smiles and puts together a cute outfit for the day. After checking the weather forecast she realised it would be a very warm day out of nowhere but she was grateful for it. If Jinsol was going to make her swim, she doubts it'd be in a heated pool, with her siren qualities.

She settles for a cute red top and some white denim shorts. She wears her favourite red bikini underneath it and packs some extra clothes and a sweater, in case she gets cold.

Fixing her hair and make-up, she tries her absolute best to look perfect for their official first date. She was giddy. Jinsol seemed so excited about their first date so she knows already that they'll have an amazing time.

Meanwhile, Jinsol had just dressed up in a flowy blue dress and was busy making Jungeun an amazing breakfast. She was making anything she could with the ingredients provided. She had scrambled eggs, pancakes, omelettes, fruit salad, yoghurt,... Jungeun was going to feast this morning. Jinsol knew she was probably overdoing it but didn't really know what Jungeun enjoyed for breakfast and wanted to make sure she had the energy to keep up with the activities of the day.

Walking up to Jungeun's bedroom door, Jinsol takes a moment to make sure she looked presentable before knocking softly.

'Jungie, are you ready?' 

Her answer comes in the form of the door opening with a stunning looking Jungeun smiling up at her.

 

*Jinsol POV*

'Wow...' I didn't know what else to say. Red really is her colour. I can't help but check her out, my eyes lingering a moment longer on her exposed neck and collarbones. She's wearing her hair in a ponytail and it's making me feel things. I clear my throat and focus back on her cute face.

'You look quite wow yourself, Jinsol.' I blush and return the smile, playfully twirling in front of her. Her breath hitches and she steps closer, resting her hands on my hips.

'You better hope there isn't any wind today. I will murder anyone that dares look at you in this dress. You look absolutely stunning, Jinsol. I hope you realise that.'

My cheeks feel slightly warmer than usual. Smiling, I pull her into a sweet kiss. 'Know that I'm only yours, love.'

Her smile makes me feel giddy and remember the task at hand. I grab her hand and pull her to the kitchen where I'd set out her breakfast.

'I wasn't sure what you'd like so...' She laughs, a genuine chesty laugh as she sits down at the counter.

'So you decided to make me EVERYTHING?' She tilts her head at me, obviously amused by my decision to quite literally make everything available for her. But what do you want from me, I'm absolutely smitten with this girl.

'Yes?' I manage to sheepishly smile at her as I sit next to her at the counter. She reaches out to brush some hair out of my eyes and kiss my cheek. 

'You're too sweet. Thanks, Jinsol.'

I simply sit and watch her eat a bite of everything I made her. We clean up the leftovers and put them away. We might get peckish tonight whenever we get back to the dorm.

Heading out and getting in my car, I turn to Jungeun for a moment before pulling out of the parking lot.

'Do you have a preference for a car?' Her eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. She obviously assumed we'd just go in the Mustang.

'What do you mean? We're already in your car.' I shake my head at her and pull out of the parking lot, setting course for the garage.

'I want you to enjoy this date as much as possible. You said you were interested in cars, so I assume you have some type of favourite? If any of us own said car, we'll use it for our date today. I've got the all-clear from Sooyoung to use her cars as well. I had to promise I'd return the favour for her date with Jiwoo tomorrow.'

Jungeun's eyes widen in excitement and I chuckle before focusing on the road again.

'Oh my... Really?' I nod, smiling. She looks like a kid that was just told they'd be going to Disneyland, it's absolutely endearing.

'Well, I think the Porche 918 Spyder looks and sounds nice.' I turn my head slightly to find her blushing, looking at me in anticipation.

'Well aren't you a lucky girl? Soo owns that car. I think she used it recently so should just check if we need to go past the gas station or not.'

I turn into the garage, swiftly parking in the reserved spot for my Mustang. Getting out and running around to let Jungeun out, she looks at me questioningly.

'How do you guys even manage these cars? Isn't it bad for cars to stay still for too long?'

I nod and walk over to the locked key box, punching in the code and replacing the Spyder key with my Mustang key.

'We get all the cars we own checked before winter and again before summer. In between, we make sure to basically switch cars every week so none are neglected for too long. And we keep them in garages of course so they aren't exposed to weather and such.'

Jungeun nods and follows me to the car excitedly. Once she sees it, she squeals and squeezes my arm in excitement. Maybe I should discuss getting one for Jungeun with Soo someday.

'Get in, my dear.' I open up the door for her and she gently sits down as if she's scared to scratch anything.

'Don't worry so much. Soo isn't that protective of her cars when it comes to people she knows. After all, she has enough money to get it fixed on the spot.'

Jungeun relaxes slightly at my words and I settle behind the wheel, revving up the engine. I watch as she bites her lip at the sound, wide-eyed.

'Wow, that sounds amazing.' I nod and pull out of the garage easily. The tank is still full so we'll definitely be able to make it to the ocean and back.

'Wait till you hear her on the highway.' I wink at her and she squeals again. 'We're going on the highway? Where are you taking us?' I simply nod and reach over to pat her thigh.

'It's a surprise. The ride takes about 2 hours though so feel free to take a nap, it's still quite early.'

She smiles after checking the time on the dashboard. It's nearly 8:30 am now. We were up too early but that leaves us with more time to spend at the ocean. My heart swells at the thought of finally being able to return to the ocean again. And with Jungeun this time.

She turns up the radio and sings along with it. Her voice is amazing, I get why she's a vocal major.

 

We spend the rest of the ride singing along to the radio together and complimenting each other's voices. We talk about cars some more and joke about Jiwoo and Sooyoung's date they planned the next day. Seems like both Soo and Chuu had been texting us as their best friends for advice. We smiled at the thought of being able to go on a double date someday.

*Jungeun POV*

She brought us to an aquarium! And not just any aquarium, the biggest one near the ocean! It was well worth the 2-hour drive.

She even got us VIP-tickets which part of me assumes, Sooyoung has something to do with. We wear our VIP-lanyards proudly, walking around hand-in-hand.

'Soo made sure that I would have privileges in every nearby aquarium ever since I stopped her from buying the aquarium section at that zoo. I called in ahead to let them know I'd have a plus one.'

Her smile lights up the room and I tighten my hold on her hand. 'Then let's enjoy it!' She tugs me over to the penguin section and waves at the staff. They notice our VIP-tickets and immediately open the side door to let us in.

I just stared at Jinsol dumbfounded as she walked in as if she owned the place. She went straight up to one of the penguins and started playing around with it. I simply smile at her, in awe, and take pictures of her with the penguins. She looks adorable.

The rest of our time in the aquarium was spent this way. We entered some of the enclosures and Jinsol seemed to befriend every single one of the animals we met. At one point, a hammerhead shark was following her along the glass. I couldn't help but take pictures of her, occasionally getting caught by her and being pulled in for a selfie.

'You really love them all, don't you?' She turns away from the sea slug that had been trying to get to her through the glass and blushes with a soft smile on her lips.

'I do. My mom taught me how to connect with sea creatures. After all, I am one too. Kind of.' She chuckles and my heart swells at her kind words. She's really too precious for this world.

Leaving the aquarium, Jinsol takes me to a seafood restaurant and orders too much food so I end up having to try it all again. 

'Would you like to go to the fair with me?' She looks at me with her big cat-like eyes. Who could say no to that? 'Of course! I'd go anywhere with you.' And I really would, it's not a lie.

Wherever this girl wants to drag me, I'd gladly go along with it. Her smile widens as we walk out of the restaurant and make our way to bright lights shining over the pier.

A big Ferris wheel sticks out, some shouts being heard from small rollercoasters around it. She entwines our fingers and I walk closer to her, leaning up to kiss her cheek.

'I love you.' She blushes and stops in her tracks. Turning me towards her, she uses her free hand to gently tilt my head up by the chin. Leaning in closer, I feel her breath ghosting over my lips. My eyes close automatically at her close proximity, wanting this moment engraved in my heart forever.

'I love you too.' She kisses me sweet and slow, her hand sliding up to caress my cheek gently. I step in closer and place my free hand on her shoulder to pull her into me more. I could get lost in her touches, her kisses. I don't mind getting lost in her.

When she breaks the kiss to chuckle sweetly and drag me off to the fair, my breath gets caught in my throat. She looks ethereal in the midday sun, hair like golden sunrays and smiles equally as bright. 

My girlfriend is a literal angel. It feels so good to call her that. Mine. 

Jinsol, my angel, let's have many more dates after this. Please, don't ever leave me.


	17. Saturdate (part 2)

*Nobody POV*

Jinsol had won probably half the toys at the fair for Jungeun already. She was exceptional at every booth, gathering a crowd at times. Jungeun kept the first 3 things she won for her. She held on to the big fluffy owl plushie, blue betta necklace and penguin plushie tightly. Jinsol agreed that she should share the other plushies she won with desperate kids trying to win something.

It was well worth it to watch those children's faces light up when Jinsol would coolly win a toy and hand it over to one of them.

Jungeun smiled at her little interactions with kids. She admired Jinsol, she was so easy to love to everyone. Parents thanked her, as did the children, who looked at her as if they'd seen a saint. Which isn't too far from the truth, in Jungeun's opinion. She learned that even though Sooyoung provides for them, Jinsol always worked hard at the club back in her hometown and used her paychecks to donate money to local zoos and aquariums. Sooyoung tried to help her donate, but Jinsol wanted it to be something she did alone. She wanted to help them in any way she can. 

Jungeun smiles as she remembers how Jinsol's face lit up while explaining the time she volunteered to clean up the beach. Jungeun can't help but think that at some point in the future, they definitely need to live near the ocean. Jinsol has an amazing connection to the water and the creatures living in it. She's been even happier and brighter since they arrived at the aquarium this morning. She must really miss the water.

Jungeun makes it a point in her head to make time at least once a month to go to the ocean with Jinsol and play around.

'Jungie, do you want to get dinner before riding the Ferris wheel?' Jinsol gets up from where she'd been crouched, handing a kid another toy she won. She smiles sweetly at Jungeun. She looks absolutely adorable holding those stuffed toys. Jinsol chuckles as Jungeun seems to have trouble focusing. She was probably lost deep in thought.

'Sorry, what? I was a bit lost in my head there.' Jungeun chuckles and Jinsol shakes her head, gently petting Jungeun's hair. 'I was asking if maybe you want to eat something before going on the Ferris wheel? I then would like to take you down to my favourite spot at the beach to watch the sunset together, if you'd do me the honour of joining me.' 

Jungeun nods eagerly, she'd love nothing more. 'Let's eat then! What should we get? I know you don't really need to eat much but what's your favourite food? You've been letting me decide on food all day already.'

It's true. Jinsol had been solely focused on catering to Jungeun's needs on this date. She'd ended up eating cotton candy with her even though the taste was slightly too sweet for her. She did weirdly enjoy the bubble tea that Jungeun had recommended her. Jinsol takes the owl from her so she can hold Jungeun's hand. She smiles down at her and squeezes her hand tightly.

'There is a place I do enjoy going around here. Actually, Soo's sister kind of owns a restaurant here. It was a gift to her girlfriend.' Jinsol tugs Jungeun alongside her, back towards where they'd parked the car.

'Really? That sounds nice.' Jinsol nods and smiles fondly at her, unlocking her car to put the plushies in the trunk and grabbing a bag she had hidden there.

'Her girlfriend is very sweet. Her parents don't approve of the relationship entirely but promised they wouldn't cut her off as long as she wasn't too open about it, especially around their business grounds.'

Jungeun gasps at the information as she watches Jinsol slings the bag over her back and reaches out to grab her hand again. She clasps both her hands around Jinsol's and looks up at her.

'That's kind of sad, isn't it?' Jinsol shrugs. It was the best for all parties involved. This way everybody got what they wanted.

She leads Jungeun towards a small restaurant, away from the commotion of the fair. It's a very cosy looking restaurant with not too many customers for the time being.

'They're all happy this way. Fair warning, the reason they don't really approve of the relationship is that she's not a pure vampire.'

Jungeun frowns for a moment, about to ask what she meant by that but she's stopped by a loud voice calling them over.

'OH MY GOD, JINSOL IT'S BEEN AGES!' A cute girl, approximately Jungeun's height, wearing an apron, runs up to them and pulls Jinsol into a tight hug.

'I've missed you so much. You look great, sweetie! How's Soo? She promised she'd come to visit us when she moved since you guys are closer now but the little brat hasn't yet.'

Jungeun growls slightly at her hugging Jinsol. She felt the hug was lasting a moment too long. 

'Chungha, you might want to let go of me before she makes you.' Chungha quickly jumps back, squealing. She smiles apologetically at Jungeun.

'Terribly sorry, dear! You know I'm a bit slow when it comes to sensing connections still. Sunmi has been trying to teach me still but it's quite hard.'

She pouts cutely, making Jungeun instantly feel bad for growling at her. She can't control her protective side.

'It's okay. Shall we go inside for proper introductions?' Chungha nods happily and leads the pair inside her restaurant. The entire building has wooden elements inside and out, giving it a homey feel. There's a large fireplace inside and tables are aligned neatly throughout the room. Jungeun smiles, the whole place smells like ash and delicious food. She can see why Jinsol loves this place.

They're lead to a cute table in the corner, close to the fireplace. Jinsol smiles at Jungeun as she turns to Chungha to introduce herself.

'Hi, sorry about growling at you earlier. I'm Jungeun. It's very nice to meet you and I really like the feel of your restaurant!' Chungha smiles back sweetly and ignores Jungeun's outstretched hand in favour of hugging her tightly.

Jungeun tenses momentarily before relaxing in her hold entirely. There was just something about Chungha that made her feel like home. Chungha leans back from the hug and pats her shoulder gently.

'My name is Chungha, welcome to my humble establishment. It's very nice to meet Jinsol's mate, finally. We've been nervous about whether she'd be able to find you or not since she's an odd-eye. I'm glad she found someone as beautiful as you.'

Jungeun blushes at the compliment and bows slightly. 'Thank you. I'm glad she found me too.' She turns to Jinsol, smiling sweetly. Jinsol pulls out a chair at the table and nods for Jungeun to sit down.

Once both of them are seated, Chungha pulls up a chair to sit with them. The other customers were all eating happily. Chungha could take a moment to catch up with Jinsol and her mate and get them fed too.

'So, I'm guessing you went by the aquarium?' Jinsol nods and chuckles at Chungha's assumption. She was much easier to talk to than Sooyoung's sister. Speaking of which, Jinsol wonder if she's here or back in the city on business with her parents.

'Yes, we did. It was great, as always. I've missed coming here.' She takes a moment to look at Jungeun and shoot her a smile. 'I might start coming by more often again if Jungeun wouldn't mind joining me.'

Jungeun smiles and nods eagerly. 'Of course, I loved our date. I feel like it'll be very hard for Sooyoung to top this one when it comes to best first dates.' The whole table laughs at her statement. 

'Wait, Sooyoung actually has a date? Wow, that brat needs to call me more. She's finally settling down?' There's a nervous glint in Chungha's eyes as she looks at Jinsol who nods at her sweetly.

'Don't worry, she wouldn't dare play around with this one. Feel like she's found her partner. It's actually Jungeun's best friend. She's quite adorable, not at all what Soo has gone for before. They make quite the pair, don't they?' Jungeun nods and pulls out her phone to show Chungha a picture of Jiwoo. 'This is her, isn't she adorable? We found out she's a shield apparently.'

Chungha gasps. 'SHE'S SO CUTE OMG! And wait, a shield? Oh, that's wonderful. If she doesn't return my calls soon, I might have to pay her a visit.' Chungha smiles wickedly and Jungeun frowns slightly.

'Ah, yes. Remember when I said Chungha isn't exactly a pure vampire?' Jungeun nods slightly, tilting her head at Jinsol. Chungha smiles and takes over the conversation.

'I'm a created vampire. Sunmi and Sooyoung were born from pureblood vampire parents. They come from a long line of purebloods. I was created, experimented on. They tried injecting me with different sets of vampire venom. Sooyoung and Sunmi are almost royalty when it comes to the vampire world. They're pure, strong, beautiful. One can only dream of being a vampire like them.'

Chungha smiles sadly. Jinsol puts a comforting hand on hers and squeezes it gently. 'Chungha was injected with a mix of different vampire lines venoms. Which causes her to switch between vampire characteristics yet at the same time not being able to detect simple things any basic vampire would be able too. She essentially can't smell or sense the same way any other vampire would.'

Chungha nods, sighing softly. 'I'm basically the equivalent of a child in vampire form. I was lost when I was tossed to the side by the vampire that created me. I can't hunt for myself, can't hide myself properly. When Sunmi found me, she helped me out. She tries til this day to teach me how to fend for myself. I don't know how I got so lucky to have her fall in love with me too.'

Jungeun is tearing up at this point, finding her story heartbreaking. She reaches out to stack her hand on top of the other 2 sweetly. Chungha shoots her an appreciative smile.

'So I run this restaurant now because I just love cooking and making people feel at home! Sunmi moves back and forth between dealing with her family's business and managing this restaurant and a dance studio with me. We both love dancing and when we feel like it, we hold workshops together at the studio. Sooyoung and Jinsol would often join and help out too.'

Jinsol smiles fondly at the memory of leading the children's workshop with Sooyoung, while Chungha and Sunmi lead the expert class. Jinsol loves seeing them dance together, it's like magic.

'We should do that again sometime, maybe Jungeun can join then. She's quite the dancer.' A teasing wink is sent Jungeun's way.

'We definitely should arrange that. Anyway, what would you guys like to eat? Jinnie, the usual?' Jinsol smiles at the nickname and nods.

'Jungeun, what would you like, dear?' Jungeun frowns in thought. 'You like chicken, right?' Jungeun is surprised Chungha would be able to tell that from just their short meeting.

'I do, how did you know?' Chungha simply chuckles before heading over to the kitchen.

Jinsol smiles and gets up for a moment, heading behind the bar and bringing back a bottle of water for them. Pouring them each a glass, she sits back down.

'As oblivious as she is too most things, she's a master when it comes to making people feel comfortable. And somehow is almost always right about what people love to eat. People that come here often just walk in and tell her to surprise them. She whips up a meal that somehow exactly fits their taste, and they leave happy and filled.'

Jungeun looks behind her in awe as Chungha cleans up after a customer now happily whistling as they walk out the door.

'That's amazing. She's amazing. Why hasn't Sooyoung visited her in so long? Why wouldn't she answer her calls?' She turns back to Jinsol, who sighs and frowns.

'It's a bit complicated. It's mainly because last time she was here, she fought with Sunmi. She yelled at her, saying she's a slave to her parents. Sooyoung was drunk and sad. I don't want to get into details but she feels terrible and guilty about it. So she hasn't been able to bring herself to visit.'

Jungeun nods. That family sounds so complicated. But they also seem so close and supportive. She suddenly realises something.

'Wait, I still haven't called my parents to tell them about discovering all this. I don't know if I can.'

Jinsol smiles sweetly at her and sips her water. 'Don't worry, we can go together. Just let them know you want to talk. My parents want me to visit them next week and Vivi let it slip that I found my mate so they demand I bring you along.' A chuckle escapes her lips and Jungeun freezes.

'YOU WANT ME TO MEET YOUR PARENTS? YOU WANT TO GO WITH ME TO TALK TO MY PARENTS?' Jinsol blushes and scratches the back of her neck sheepishly.

'Ehm... Yes? I'll be able to answer any questions they may have better and it's kind of customary to have your parents meet your mate as soon as possible. My parents will literally kill me if I don't bring you along but if you'd rather visit yours alone, I don't mind. I can drive you and pick you up again?'

Jungeun blushes at the thought of meeting Jinsol's parents and shakes her head. 'No, it's okay. Let's see both our parents together. I just need to call them and figure out our schedules.'

Jinsol meets her eyes and smiles at her shyly. 'Okay.'

 

* * *

*Jungeun POV*

Dinner was amazing, Chungha really has magic hands. She had us leave without paying. She said it was fine as long as we promised to come by again and preferably drag Sooyoung and Jiwoo along. Of course, we agreed immediately. 

We rode the Ferris wheel, clinging to each other tightly. Exchanging I love you's at the top, we kissed and it was magical.

Dreading that the day was almost over, I follow behind Jinsol closely as she leads me down a rocky path near the beach.

'I discovered this place when I fought with Sooyoung once. Now it's my go-to place to relax and gather my thoughts.'

I look up to from the rocks at my feet and gasp. We were near a beautiful cave, tucked away between pointy black rocks. The waves crash into the rocks below, loudly. 

'Wow... This is beautiful.' Jinsol smiles and leads me to the entrance of the cave. She lets go of my hand to open the bag she brought along. Pulling out 2 big blankets, she lays one on the floor and motions for me to sit next to her on it. I oblige and cuddle up to her as she wraps the other blanket around me.

'You really thought this through, didn't you?' Jinsol nods and kisses my head. I love this tender girl.

I was glad for the blanket since Jinsol's body temperature is quite low and since the sun was starting to set, it's getting pretty chilly. I shiver slightly and wrap myself around her tightly.

'I like this.' Jinsol chuckles and sighs happily. 'I like it too. Let's come here more often in the future, okay?' I nod against her and tilt my head up, pursing my lips.

'You're too cute.' I blush as she leans down to kiss me tenderly. Looking up at her as the sun sets, she' glows in the orange light.

We turn our heads to watch the sunset together. I want to etch this moment in my memory forever.

 

After the sun sets and Jinsol starts playfully kissing me. I gasp as I see how bright the moon is glistening and reflecting on the water below us.

'Wow, it's a full moon tonight? I forgot about that.' Jinsol stops her attacks on my cheek and sits up with me to admire the moon.

'It's beautiful. But not as beautiful as you.' I blush at her and push her playfully. Feeling myself heat up at her gaze, I throw the blanket off me and get up to descend the rocks carefully, reaching the water.

I crouch down to run my hand through the cool water and turn at the sound of Jinsol's voice behind me.

'Let's go for a swim, shall we?' My eyes are probably going to pop out of their sockets. There she is, Jinsol in all her glory. She's taken off the blue dress, showing a dark blue bikini, fitting her just right.

She looks so hot right now. I feel myself heating up again as she winks at me and runs straight into the water.

She disappears under the water for a few moments. I quickly throw off my clothes, leaving me in my bikini too. 

'Jinsol?' I try to figure out where she is as I step into the cold water slightly. My toes curl at the cold.

Suddenly, I hear a splash and see Jinsol jumping out of the water elegantly. She looks like a dolphin. She does an amazing backflip and dives back under the water. Her eyes pop back up above the water and she winks at me. I'm guessing she doesn't need to breathe under water.

'That was awesome!' I shiver as I try to get deeper into the water.

'Let me help.' Jinsol is suddenly in front of me and wraps her arms around me. It feels nice.

'Wait, how are you so warm?' Jinsol smiles and guides me deeper into the water, holding me until I've adjusted to the temperature.

'I told you my body temperature adjusts to the water. I cool down when I'm out of it, to mimic it. When I'm in the water, my temperature rises again, heating me up.'

I nod and kiss her cheek before swimming around her, leaning back and closing my eyes.

'I haven't swam in so long. I forgot how relaxing the water can be.' I feel Jinsol put an arm under my legs and another behind my back, lifting me bridal style.

'You used to swim a lot?' I open my eyes to meet hers looking down at me warmly.

Nodding, I wrap my arms around her neck as she carries me through the water with ease. She has strong legs...

'I used to be on the swim team as a kid. It was fun but I had to quit because dancing was my passion and I couldn't manage both at the same time.'

Jinsol nods and leans in to rest her forehead against mine. 'I love you. Thank you for agreeing to go out with me today. I really missed the water and it feels even better being here with you.'

I smiles and place a sweet kiss upon her lips. 'I love you too. Not a molecule in my body could even think about saying no to this date. What if we make a promise to return here at least once a month? A monthly oceanside date?'

I feel her smile against my lips as she pulls me up into a deeper kiss. I wrap my arms around her tighter and wrap my legs around her waist as she holds my hips tightly.

I really love this girl and I couldn't have wished for a better mate or a better first date even if I tried. 

I can't wait to tell Jiwoo about it.


	18. Sundate (part 1)

*Sooyoung POV*

I smile at my phone as I read the messages Jinsol sent me last night. Seems like she had a great time with Jungeun. I can only hope my date with Jiwoo goes as well today.

Not being used to the whole dating thing, I asked Jinsol for advice. She told me Jiwoo likes cute things, which I obviously knew already. But she said Jiwoo absolutely loves music and just having fun, according to Jungeun. That's information I can work with. I told Jiwoo that I'd pick her up for lunch and drop her off again after dinner. Her parents were cool with her going on a date.

Jiwoo did mention they'll want to probably greet me when I pick her up because she doesn't date, really. Her parents are curious about who managed to ask her out and get her to say yes. I just smiled at the thought and told her I'd love to meet them. I really do like Jiwoo and see myself spending a long time with her, so I'd better meet her family.

I'm on the way, cutie ;) See you soon x

I send her a quick message before getting into my burgundy Mini Cooper. Jiwoo likes cute things and this is the cutest car I own. I bought it back when I studied in Paris for a semester, wanting to be able to travel around easily. It was quite a popular car around there so I just followed the trend, not wanting to attract too much attention with a fancy sports car.

Driving up to Jiwoo's house takes me only 15 minutes. Her house isn't too far from campus after all, which isn't far from the club either. I park neatly on their large driveway and pop open the trunk. I wasn't good at the whole dating thing, but that doesn't mean I'm not a hopeless romantic. I take out the neatly wrapped peach-coloured bouquet of roses and lock my car before walking up to her door.

I take a deep breath and check my outfit one last time. I decided to dress to impress both Jiwoo and her family. Wearing some tight black jeans and a neat white blouse with a burgundy bow. It's warm today after all. Looks like Jinsol and I both got lucky with the weather this weekend. I ring the doorbell and put on my friendliest smile as I hear the commotion in the house with my vampire hearing.

'Oh, she's here, honey!' A deep voice, that must be her dad. I hear someone briskly walking to the door, footsteps light but not quite as springy as Jiwoo's. I brace myself as I hear them turn the lock.

The door opens and a lady with a kind smile opens the door. This must be her mother. Smiling back in greeting, I bow deeply.

'Hello, my name is Ha Sooyoung. I'm here for Jiwoo, it's very nice to meet you.' I look back up as her mother gasps and ushers me in with her hand.

'Oh dear, she brought flowers! And in your favourite colour too! Darling, where's the camera?' Her mother pats me on the back gently and kisses my cheek before running off. I assume to find the aforementioned camera.

'Mom, dad, please don't embarrass me!' I hear Jiwoo and turn my head to find her walking down the stairs. She's wearing a checkered skirt with a cute white top and adorable shoes. She looks stunning and adorable at the same time. I smile up at her, feeling my heart beat faster in my chest. From somewhere in the house I hear a soft voice mutter under her breath, it must be her sister. I can't help but laugh at her.

'You embarrass yourself enough as is.' 

Jiwoo smiles as she bounds down the step. I watch as she misses the last step in her excitement and rush forward to catch her easily.

'Hey, there. Are you that excited to see me?' I wink at her for good measure. Not that I need to because she's already blushing heavily from our close proximity. Her heart is beating wildly in her chest. I lick my lips and shake my head, taking a step away after steadying her. Come on, focus.

'Yeh. I mean, I really am looking forward to this date.' She smiles at me shyly and I find myself smiling back widely, handing her the bouquet.

'These are for you, Jiwoo.' She takes the flowers from me and leans up to kiss my cheek, mumbling a thank you under her breath before running off.

'So, you're the one taking out my daughter, hm?' Her father walks up to me and puts out his hand for me to shake. I bow slightly as I take his hand and shake it firmly but not too hard as to not break his hand.

'She's got a strong grip, this one. Be sure to protect my daughter and treat her with respect, okay?' I nod up at him eagerly.

'I wouldn't dream of disrespecting her, sir. And I feel like I'll have to protect her from herself more than anything else if I'm entirely honest.' Her father laughs, a big hearty laugh and pats my back.

'You're alright. I like you, kid. You two have fun.' With that, he walks out to push his wife back into the living room before she can fuss over us as Jiwoo returns, now holding a small purse.

I smile at her and reach out to hold her hand. She holds onto me tightly and beams up at me.

'Ready to go, Jiberry?' She tilts her head cutely at the nickname. 'Jiberry?' I smile and nod, opening the door for her and yelling out a greeting to her family respectfully.

'I'll be sure to have her home safely by 10 pm! Thank you for your kind greetings.' I tug Jiwoo out the door and smile down at her as it closes behind us.

'You're absolutely obsessed with strawberries and look like a cute berry when you blush. Therefore, I dubbed thee my Jiberry!' She chuckles at this, blushing a beautiful crimson again. I walk her to my car and laugh as she squeals at the sight of it. 

'I love these cars! I didn't think you would own one!' I shrug and unlock the car, opening the passenger side door for her. She smiles sweetly and gets in the car, buckling her seatbelt happily. 

Once seated, I start up the car and head for the restaurant I made lunch reservations at. I've been meaning to try it out since moving here. It's a bit fancy but of course, money isn't an issue for me. And even though Jiwoo likes simple things, I want to treat her to all the world has to offer. Besides, it's European cuisine. It's something she has to have tried at least once in her life.

'Have you ever had European food?' I turn to her slightly as we stop at a red light. She frowns for a moment, in thought, before answering.

'Not yet. I've always been intrigued and wonder what it'd taste like. Why do you ask?' I smile at her and turn back to the road ahead. Taking the next turn left, we arrive at the restaurant. I gulp as I hear her heart skip a beat, then beat loudly, her blood deliciously circling at top speed. Gripping my steering wheel tightly, I close my eyes, trying to focus.

'Sooyoung?' Her voice is soft, worried. I nod and hold up my hand. 'Give me a moment, please. Could you already get out of the car, dear?'

I hear the door open and close again. The moment she's out of the car, her scent is less intrusive, as is the sound of her blood. I take a settling breath and open my eyes to see Jiwoo standing in front of the car. Worry is clearly etched into her features, mixed with nerves.

I quickly get out of the car and lock it, walking up to her and hugging her tightly. 'I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm still not entirely used to being this overwhelmed by someone's blood. I'll get used to it the more time I spend with you, I promise. Let's enjoy our meal, shall we?' I move away and shoot her a dazzling smile. Her lips curl up and she clings to my side tightly as we walk up to the restaurant.

'You didn't have to bring me to such an expensive restaurant, Sooyoung...' Her voice trails off slightly as she looks around herself in awe. I smile at her and guide her to our table, following after the waiter. I pull out her chair for her and kiss her cheek before sitting down myself.

'I've been meaning to come here and who better to come with than the person I like?' She blushes at this and quickly gulps down the water the waiter poured for us. I shouldn't keep teasing her like this.

'Don't worry, this is the only high-end activity for today. I just wanted to treat you to something nice. You're okay with it, right? We can always go eat somewhere else, I really don't care either way. I just want to spend a nice day with you.'

I nervously look down at the table, waiting for her answer. Maybe this is a bit over the top. Maybe she-

'I like it, and I like you, Sooyoung. Thank you for bringing me here.' She somehow made her way around the table without me noticing and wrapped her arms around me. I look to my side to find her smiling at me widely. Now I'm blushing as she kisses my cheek and hops back to her seat.

'I'm glad... Let's order then?' 

She nods enthusiastically and I feel my heart skip a beat. This girl is amazing.

 

*Nobody POV*

The pair spend their lunch joking around. Jiwoo tries hard to learn the pronunciation of all the dishes she orders as Sooyoung explains them to her word by word. They ended up sitting side by side, feeding each other bites of their dishes and talking about anything and everything. The nerves long forgotten, it's as if they'd done this before.

'Wait, your sister owns a dance studio? That's fun!' Jiwoo looks up at Sooyoung with big eyes, listening to every word she says.

Their dessert, consisting of strawberry ice cream cake, arrives and they feed each other sweetly.

As they walk back to the car, they're holding hands.

'Where are we going next, Soo?' Jiwoo had started letting the nickname slip during lunch and Sooyoung loved it too much to comment on it.

They were extremely full and Sooyoung figured they could go to the arcade together and then have fun at karaoke, ordering drinks and food there for dinner as well before going home.

'Do you like the arcade?' Jiwoo starts bouncing up and down and quickly climbs into the car. 'I love the arcade! Oh my god, let's go!'

Sooyoung chuckles and pulls out of the parking lot before smugly looking at Jiwoo.

'Well, I'm taking you to the largest nearby one I know of and you'll have free range to play as many games as you want in exchange for one thing.'

She brakes and turns to Jiwoo who looks at her confusedly. 'What is that?'

Sooyoung leans in, blushing slightly. Jiwoo's breath hitches as she can't help but stare at Sooyoung's lips. Sooyoung quickly turns her head, however.

'I require a kiss on the cheek from my sweet Jiberry.' Jiwoo blushes violently and kisses Sooyoung's cheek multiple times, causing them both to giggle as the tension resolves.

They head off, hands clasped together and the radio playing softly.


	19. Sundate (part 2)

*Jiwoo POV*

Sooyoung is being so sweet and charming. I still can't believe I'm actually out on a date with her. It feels like a dream. 

As we walk around the arcade, hands clasped together tightly, I zone in on a machine filled with cute plushies. I slow down as I try to identify the different animals in there. There's a cute owl, some penguins holding cute blue fish, but my eyes land on a cute looking swan in the corner. It oddly reminds me of Sooyoung and I decide I need to get it for her.

I pull her towards the machine and let go of her hand to grab my wallet from my purse. Her hand quickly finds its way back to mine however as she drops some coins into the machine. I turn to her, pouting. She smiles down at me and squeezes my hand. 'Didn't I tell you? You have a free pass to play whatever you want. After all, you did give me multiple cheek kisses.' She winks at me and I blush violently, quickly turning back to the machine.

'Thank you.' I hear her soft laugh as she lets go of me and leans against the machine. 'Go ahead, Jiberry. I'm rooting for you.' I smile at the nickname and crack my knuckles, fully focusing on getting the swan plushie. 

After multiple tries, it drops again and I sigh in defeat. Sooyoung moves to put more coins in but I stop her, shaking my head. 'It's no use, I can't do it...' I look down sadly. I just want the damn plushie.

Sooyoung removes my hand from the coin slot and puts more coins in regardless. I look up at her and she smiles at me reassuringly. 'May I help?' I frown but nod. How could she help? These things are meant to be near impossible. 

My breath hitches and I can just about stop myself from squealing. Sooyoung moves to stand behind me, her front pressed against my back and her long arms moving around me to grab my hands. Her head peaks over my shoulder, leaning on it slightly. I can feel her breath ghosting over my cheek. 

'Is this okay?' I nod, not trusting my voice right now. She puts our hands on the machine and whispers in my ear. 'Let's do it together. You want the swan, right?' I nod, standing up straight and trying really hard to focus on the task at hand. Sooyoung helps me grab the swan plushie and I hold my breath as it slowly moves towards the drop box. It dangles slightly and it almost falls off. 

'OH MY GOD! WE DID IT!' I turn in Sooyoung's arms, wrapping my arms around her waist tightly and hugging her with all my might. She actually helped me get it. I feel her wrap her arms around my shoulders and rest her head on top of mine. I inhale her scent, calming down slightly and smiling widely. 'I'm glad to be of help to my Jiberry.' I chuckle and pull away to look at her. She smiles at me. Her eyes are honest. She looks almost, endeared with me? I feel a blush coming up again so I quickly turn to grab the swan we just managed to win.

Turning back to her, I present the swan to her and look at the floor shyly. I feel her take it from me after a few moments of silence. 'You wanted to get it so badly... To give it to me?' I nod shyly and look up to find her holding the plushie gently as if she's scared to break it. Her eyes are wide and a childlike glint of surprise passes in them as she looks between the plushie and me.

'Of course! It actually reminds me of you. It's elegant looking but if you look closer you can see that it's also very soft and squishy...' I blush and shrug, lowering my gaze.

 

*Nobody POV*

Sooyoung steps forward, taking Jiwoo's chin between her fingers and tilting her head up so their eyes can meet. Jiwoo's eyes twinkle in the fluorescent lighting of the arcade and Sooyoung finds herself getting lost in them. She steps closer, letting her hand gently caress Jiwoo's cheek. Jiwoo's heart swells at the look of pure admiration and content in Sooyoung's eyes. 

Jiwoo isn't stupid. It's apparent that Sooyoung played around a lot in her past. She's a catch and she knows many people would kill to be in her position right now. The entire day, she's been focused on Jiwoo and Jiwoo alone. But Jiwoo noticed the lingering looks left by people around them. The lust in their eyes as they look at Sooyoung. But Sooyoung didn't pay them any attention and Jiwoo noticed that too. She realises now, as Sooyoung stares at her so awestruck, that she is definitely different to her.

'Sooyoung...' She softly breathes out her name as Sooyoung rests their foreheads together gently, closing her eyes. Jiwoo finds herself closing her eyes too, smiling softly. 

'Jiwoo, I love it. Thank you.' The plushie is pressed between them as Sooyoung closes the gap between them even more, kissing Jiwoo's nose. She wants to kiss her so badly, but she also doesn't want to scare Jiwoo away. She can feel herself falling head over heels for this little ball of sunshine and refuses to treat her the way she's treated her flings in the past. 

Jiwoo smiles softly, realising Sooyoung's conflicted thoughts. She leans up and kisses the corner of her mouth before stepping away. She smiles up at her sweetly and grabs her by the hand, dragging her through the arcade.

Sooyoung can't help but follow her, a lovestruck smile on her lips. When Jiwoo kissed her, it felt like her entire body was set on fire. She really likes her. 

Jiwoo asks her to win a pair of penguin slippers for her with one of the games and Sooyoung gladly obliges. 

They end up winning quite a few accessories and toys together and have fun playing air hockey and pool as well. They carry their loot back to the car, putting everything in the trunk. As they settle back into the car, Sooyoung chuckles at Jiwoo.

'What?' Jiwoo looks at her, genuinely confused. Sooyoung reaches forward and wipes away a bit of chocolate, smeared at the corner of Jiwoo's lips. She'd bought her a chocolate bar earlier and Jiwoo appeared to be a bit of a messy eater. Jiwoo blushes and bites her lip as she watches Sooyoung lift her thumb back to her own lips to lick the chocolate off of it. Her eyes never leave Jiwoo's. The urge to kiss her only becomes stronger with every second she spends with the girl. Sooyoung smiles at her sweetly and turns to start up the car as Jiwoo quickly puts on her seatbelt.

They drive off and Sooyoung clears her throat. 'So, you're a vocal major, right?' Jiwoo nods and smiles at the sudden question. 'Yeh, I love singing so much.' Sooyoung pulls up to a big building and guides Jiwoo out of the car, leading her into the building. 

'We're going to karaoke?' Sooyoung nods at her and holds her hand tightly, leading her into a fancy karaoke room after a brief nod towards the receptionist. Jiwoo squeals as she sees the size of the room, a mic stand and great surround sound speakers placed around the room. There are even a disco ball and different lighting fixtures. 

'This is amazing!' Sooyoung lets herself fall into the couch and Jiwoo follows suit, playfully falling on top of Sooyoung. They giggle until they realise their positions. Sooyoung is slouched in the couch while Jiwoo is basically straddling one of her thighs, her face mere centimetres away from Sooyoung's. 

Eyes flicker between each other and their lips. The tension is palpable in the fancy karaoke room. Jiwoo reaches up to push herself away slightly and steady herself. 'I'm sorry, are you okay?' Sooyoung gulps, her eyes zoning in on Jiwoo's throat, more specifically her pulse point. She was getting thirsty again. Since meeting Jiwoo she found her thirst coming back to her way quicker than usual.

'I'll be okay, could you maybe get off of me for a moment?' Jiwoo obliges and gives Sooyoung some space, instead opting to look through song options.

Sooyoung takes a few steadying breaths before grabbing the menu and handing it to Jiwoo. 'Let's order some drinks to cool down and some food maybe too? You know it gets hot and tiring once you get into the songs.' Jiwoo smiles and nods. She was definitely one to really get into the music. 

Sooyoung orders some snacks and a glass of apple cider for Jiwoo. She orders herself a bitter iced americano to cool herself and hopefully get rid of some of her thoughts.

Jiwoo sings some songs, amazing Sooyoung with her vocal ability. On the other hand, Jiwoo is equally smitten with Sooyoung's voice. The pair praise each other and feed each other snacks in between performances.

At some point, Jiwoo sings a song called 'Heart Attack', and makes it a point to sing it right to Sooyoung. 

As she sings the last line, Sooyoung jumps up from her chair. She walks up to Jiwoo, who gently puts down the mic as she stares up at Sooyoung. The tension in the room grows, both girls drowning in each other's eyes. Jiwoo is surprisingly the one to step closer this time. She reaches up and gently rests her hand on the side of Sooyoung's face. Her cheek feels cold under her warm and soft hand. Sooyoung reaches up to place her hand over Jiwoo's as they both step even closer to each other.

'Sooyoung, I trust you. I know you're holding back. I know I act oblivious often but I see right through you. You're sweet, caring and so soft underneath that elegant and cool exterior you put up.' Sooyoung blinks, tears pricking in her eyes at the sweet words. She reaches out to place a hand on Jiwoo's waist, pulling her against her and connecting their foreheads. Their eyes bore into each other.

'We haven't known each other for long, but I like the Sooyoung I've gotten to know so far. I don't care about your past. I trust you won't hurt me until you prove me wrong, which I doubt you will.' This elicits a nervous chuckle from Sooyoung. 'I'm not as innocent as I may look... Do you trust me?' Sooyoung nods and smiles at the blushing girl in her arms. 'With my whole heart.'

That's all Jiwoo needs to slide her hand to the back of Sooyoung's neck and pull her down into a sweet kiss. Sooyoung instantly melts against her, squeezing her hips and relishing in the feeling of the warm lips against hers. Jiwoo tastes like the strawberry cake she had moments ago, mixed with the freshness of the apple cider she's been drinking all evening. Jiwoo smiles into the kiss, wrapping both arms around Sooyoung's neck. It's sweet and gentle, a perfect first kiss for both of them.

Sooyoung breaks the kiss before she loses control. She wants to take it slowly and make sure she's better at controlling her thirst with Jiwoo in the future before going any further. With anyone else, she'd be annoyed and wouldn't care. But with Jiwoo she finds herself breathless from her sweet and simple kiss, finds herself happy with just that and not needing anything more.

She chuckles as Jiwoo slightly chases her lips before opening her eyes and giving Sooyoung the most dazzling smile she's seen on Jiwoo so far.

She kisses her lips once more, it's not more than a peck but it makes her insides turn to mush.

'Let's get you home. As much as I'd love to just stay here all night kissing you and singing songs, it's nearing 10 pm and I'm one to hold to my word. Besides, I still don't have my thirst under control entirely.'

Jiwoo steps back, giving Sooyoung some much-needed breathing space. 'It's okay. Today was so much fun. The best date I've ever had, really.' Sooyoung blushes and leads Jiwoo to her car.

Jiwoo shivers slightly in the cold evening air. She's quickly wrapped into Sooyoung's jacket that she'd kept on her backseat. Jiwoo puts her arms through and thanks Sooyoung with a kiss on the cheek. She sinks into the jacket, letting Sooyoung's scent envelop her.

Soon, Sooyoung realises Jiwoo has fallen asleep. She pulls up to the girl's driveway and wonders if she should wake her or not. She knows, with her vampiric abilities she can easily pick her up and set her in bed without waking her up. She quietly gets out of the car and walks up to the door, knocking and waiting patiently as she hears her father stomp to the door.

'Ah, look who we have here? Where's my daughter?' He looks at her sceptically, wondering why his daughter wasn't there with her. That worry is quickly replaced by amusement as Sooyoung points at the car. He laughs at his daughter cutely napping in the car.

'She tends to get overly excited and then gets knocked out after.' Sooyoung nods and smiles fondly at the memories of an excited Jiwoo jumping around today.

'I was wondering if I could carry her to her room? I can't bring myself to wake her up when she's sleeping so peacefully.' Jiwoo's father smiles fondly at the girl before him. He was slightly worried as Sooyoung was sweet but looked like the chic and stand-offish type when he met her this noon. However, the way she looks at Jiwoo and cares for her tells him all he needs to know.

'Of course, I'll call her sister to show you to her room.' He disappears into the house and Sooyoung walks back to the car, swiftly and soundlessly opening the door and unbuckling Jiwoo's seatbelt. Jiwoo stirs slightly as Sooyoung picks her up bridal style, but only to nuzzle into her shoulder and cling to her tightly. Sooyoung smiles at her and kisses her forehead gently.

Carrying the sleeping beauty to the front door of the house, Jiwoo's sister is already there, smiling sweetly. Her sister is nothing like Jiwoo. She looks sweet but regal, almost like a Disney princess.

'Hey, I'm Chaewon, that idiot's younger sister.' Make that a very sarcastic princess. She whispered at least, being thoughtful of her sleeping sister. These two must have a great dynamic, Sooyoung thinks.

'Nice to meet you, I'm Sooyoung. Where's her room?' Chaewon bows slightly out of respect and because she thinks Sooyoung is kind of cool. She doesn't get how her sister was able to find someone like her and catch her interest but then again, Jiwoo is a ball of sunshine and it's very hard to dislike her as much as Chaewon tries to pretend she does.

She turns and leads Sooyoung upstairs to Jiwoo's room. 'This is it. You can just lay her in bed. My mom will check on her in a bit. You know the way out, right?' Sooyoung chuckles softly and thanks Chaewon as she walks away.

What an interesting girl, she thinks. She focuses back on her sweet strawberry girl, still asleep in her arms. Making her way inside, the room screams Jiwoo. It's filled with soft pastel colours and cute items and stuffed animals. Sooyoung places the girl on her bed and tucks her in. She struggles slightly as Jiwoo refuses to let go of her for a moment, but being stronger than her, she succeeds in tucking her in anyway. She places a kiss on her forehead and whispers a sweet goodnight in the younger girl's ear. Closing the door behind her, she rushes downstairs to the car.

'Sir, could you give these to Jiwoo when she wakes up? She won these at the arcade today.' Sooyoung runs back in and easily finds Jiwoo's father in the living room, letting his breathing pattern lead her. She carries in 3 big bags of stuffed animals, toys and accessories. Jiwoo's dad laughs heartily and takes the bags from her, struggling slightly.

'Wow, you must be strong, these are quite heavy but you don't look bothered at all.' He winks at her playfully as she explains she works out a lot as a dancer, wanting to maintain her body. He nods and sets aside the bags.

'Thank you for taking care of my Jiwoo. I can see you mean a lot to her.' Sooyoung nods shyly, putting some hair behind her ear. 'She means a lot to me too.' 

A big hand rests on Sooyoung's shoulder as she's guided to the front door. 'I'm glad. She needs someone to support her. She has Jungeun since last year but even she doesn't know everything, I feel. Maybe you can get her to talk. You remind me of her mother, you know? With a bit of luck, she thinks so too. She did always open up to her mother...' He trails off and Sooyoung frowns. 'But, didn't I meet her mother earlier?' Her dad sighs.

'She doesn't like telling people but her birth mother, unfortunately, died when she was 10 years old. She never stopped being a bright child but she became less trusting and closed herself off more. Let her open up to you, please? My wife is Chaewon's mother, they're half-sisters. Which explains why they don't entirely look or act alike though they're a close bunch.'

Sooyoung nods and bows at him before getting in her car. 

She drives home with the swan plushie neatly seated on the passenger's seat. She smiles at it before hugging it tightly, carrying it to her dorm room. Her roommate was out again. She settles in bed after changing and grabbing herself a thermos filled with blood from their shared fridge. At least her roommate seemed to respect her privacy.

Looking at the swan plushie as she sips from her thermos, she smiles. A determined look shines in her eyes.

'Jiwoo, I'll get to know you better and I'll protect you. At your pace, you'll become mine.' She nuzzles the toy, it still vaguely smells like Jiwoo. 'I really like you...'


	20. Popular

*Nobody POV*

Jinsol and Sooyoung walk back from the front office, arms slung over each other's shoulders lazily. Students stare at the gorgeous duo as they laugh together, occasionally sending passing students a nod and smile. They'd just received their last bits of info and schedule options and were busy catching up with each other about the weekend.

'Okay, fine. We can visit Chungha all together in a week or 2. I promise I'll call her tonight, but if she yells at me, I'm coming to beat your ass.' Jinsol chuckles and pats her best friend's back gently.

'Don't worry, you know she loves you too much to yell at you. Sunmi is a whole different story though. Maybe we should arrange a date with all of us? That way we can talk comfortably and catch up. Sunmi wouldn't dare to yell in front of others, she's too classy for that.' Sooyoung nods and smiles. 'I knew you were my best friend for a reason. I honestly don't get that people think you're dumb.' Jinsol shrugs as they continue making their way to vocal class.

They'd have this class with Jiwoo and Jungeun and told them to go in first since they didn't know how long they'd be busy at the front office. Jungeun was reluctant to let Jinsol roam around alone but Sooyoung assured her she'd beat anyone up that looked her way wrong. Jungeun strangely trusted Sooyoung to do exactly that and let herself be dragged to class by Jiwoo. Now, the duo was nearing the classroom. They can clearly hear murmurs and laughs all around, the teacher hasn't arrived yet. They were actually a bit early still, the class didn't start for another 15 minutes.

They stop at the door and look in. A bunch of kids stop talking instantly as they walk in. Shocked murmurs cross the room and the pair can't help but smugly chuckle. A boy walks up to them, confidently.

'Hey, you angels are new, right? How about I show you around?' Before either one of them can reply, a growl resounds in the room. A few students blush and turn their head towards Jungeun. Jinsol feels her radiating territorial energy again and smiles at her softly. Jungeun walks up and shoves the kid away.

'Damn, Jungeun. I mean, you're hot and so are they. I get it, we're all too mediocre for you, that's why you've been ignoring our advances, right?' The boy speaks smugly, dusting off his jacket. Jinsol clenches her fists but sighs, not wanting to cause a scene. Sensing Jungeun is about to lash out at the boy, she wraps her arms around her from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder gently.

The entire room gasps. 'Thanks for the offer, but I think I'd rather have my girlfriend show me around here. And if you ever disrespect her again, I'll be sure to find you.' The boy gulps and scrambles off to his friends as Jinsol smiles at him intimidatingly, letting her alpha energy seep through. Jungeun leans back in her hold and turns her head to smile at her.

'I like hearing you call me your girlfriend.' Jinsol smiles and kisses her cheek. 'I like calling you my girlfriend.' She winks as Jungeun blushes sweetly. They settle in some chairs, Jinsol's arm wrapped around Jungeun's shoulder tightly. 

Meanwhile, Sooyoung gets ambushed by a bunch of girls smitten by her. She only smiles at them politely, looking around to locate Jiwoo. 

'You're gorgeous, are you sure you're not already an idol? You're amazing, can we be friends?' Sooyoung nods softly. 'Sure.'

The girls swoon at her voice, gripping to each other tightly. 'Oh my god, you're like perfect. Please go on a date with me!' Sooyoung chuckles lightly at this.

'I'm sorry, I can't do that.' Sooyoung smiles at them apologetically. 'Am I not your type? What's your type? I can be anything you want, I am an acting major!' Sooyoung chuckles amusedly and shakes her head.

'Let me rephrase. I can't go on a date with you, because my heart already belongs to someone else.' The girls look at her dumbfounded and heartbroken as Sooyoung finally spots Jiwoo, slumped in a chair with her head down. Sooyoung frowns, Jiwoo must've seen the girls approach her and thought she didn't want to see her. 'Who? Oh my god, they're so lucky.'

Sooyoung walks past them, making her way too Jiwoo and crouching in front of her. The girls gasp behind her, muttering to each other, wondering how she knew Jiwoo.

'Jiberry?' Jiwoo flushes red and lifts her head at the nickname. She'd tried to avoid looking at Sooyoung since she seemed fine being surrounded by all those pretty girls. Sooyoung looks up at her sweetly, resting her hands on Jiwoo's lap and grabbing hers gently. 'Were you going to just hide from me? I figured you'd be more excited to see me come into class on time.' Jiwoo blushes and pouts, not knowing what to say and not wanting to seem pathetic to Sooyoung.

Sooyoung sighs and gets up, getting annoyed when one of the more confident girls saddles up to her again. 'How do you know Jiwoo? I mean, she's nice but wouldn't you rather spend time with us girls? Us good-looking girls have to stick together after all. Jungeun already hangs with Jiwoo no matter how often we tell her not to. You shouldn't make the same mistake.'

Sooyoung's anger flares at this and Jinsol immediately picks up on it, walking their way with Jungeun. 'Sooyoung, don't.' She twitches as Jinsol calls out to her and clenches her fists.

'Listen here, bitch.' She smiles threateningly at the girl. Gasps are heard around the room. 'I think you need to get your eyes checked since you don't seem to see how gorgeous this girl here is. If I ever catch you saying another bad thing about her or Jungeun, I will fucking destroy you.' She steps closer, ready to pounce on her but is quickly stopped in her tracks by Jiwoo's soft arms around her.

'Soo, please calm down.' She snaps out of it, blinking slowly and turns to Jiwoo, caressing her cheeks. 'Sorry, dear. You do know you're absolutely gorgeous, right? Don't listen to blind idiots like her.' Jiwoo nods in her hands and lets Sooyoung kiss her nose sweetly.

'Damn, why do the pretty ones have to be taken?' Multiple voices start groaning, annoyed at their lost chances.

'You okay, guys?' Jinsol steps up to them, Jungeun's hand wrapped in hers. 'Yeh, sorry I almost lost it there.' Jinsol shakes her head and pats Sooyoung on the back. 'Would've reacted the same way, man. Don't worry.'

Just then, the teacher walks in. All the students scramble to sit down and grab their water bottles, ready for vocal practice.

 

* * * 

 

Classes for the rest of the day go quite well until they get separated. Jinsol joins Jiwoo for a piano class while Jungeun teams up with Sooyoung in one of the advanced dance classes.

They part unwillingly but are glad they're not entirely separated at least. Jinsol promises to keep an eye out for Jiwoo as Sooyoung says she'll keep an eye on Jungeun for her. 

'So Sooyoung and you are doing well, it seems?' Jiwoo blushes as they walk to their class together, making small talk. 'Yeh, I think so. I really like her, Jinsol.' Jinsol smiles and wraps an arm around Jiwoo. 'She really likes you too, Jiwoo. Don't worry too much and just go with the flow. Soo isn't the best at relationships but I've never seen her this committed to anyone or anything before. Trust me when I say you can trust her.' Jiwoo nods, blushing slightly. She'll remember that.

They walk into class and Jinsol feels herself gravitate towards the grand piano at the edge of the room. 'That's used for recitals usually. You can play it a bit before the teacher gets here, just be careful.' Jiwoo smiles as Jinsol settles on the stool and runs her hands over the keys. She seems smitten with the piano. Jinsol used to play the grand piano all the time as a kid but they moved to a smaller house to accommodate for her school needs when she was 14 years old and she hasn't really been able to play on grand pianos much ever since, except for during recitals and performances.

'I'll go get you a copy of the sheet music we've been working on!' Jiwoo bounces off and leaves Jinsol to play the piano in peace.

Jinsol closes her eyes as she automatically falls into playing the piano. Her hand move elegantly across the keys, foot operating the pedal with practised ease. When Jiwoo returns from grabbing the sheet music, she notices all of their classmates have flocked around Jinsol.

Jinsol ends the song, finally opening her eyes and frowning at the crowd. 'Is there a problem?' They all applaud and praise her as Jinsol looks at them bored. She's used to this reaction.

'Wow, you're the new student? I get why they let you transfer so suddenly! You're amazing! Can you tutor me?' Jinsol shakes her head. She'd already promised Jungeun to not tutor anyone but Jiwoo unless a teacher forced her to. 

'Jiwoo, can I see the sheet music?' Jiwoo smiles and walks over to her, handing her the papers and blushing as everyone's eyes are on her. 'Oh, I actually know how to play this song already! How far have you gotten with it?' She turns to Jiwoo, smiling at her sweetly and unleashing jealousy from the other students.

'I got like halfway, but this part is difficult.' Jiwoo sits down next to Jinsol and explains the part she's having trouble with. Jinsol helps her out a bit, showing her how to best play it.

The teacher soon walks in to find his students flocked around the new girl and Jiwoo, seemingly practising like good students.

'Well, Jinsol, I know I commended you but I didn't think I'd be gaining a teaching assistant as well as a new star student.' Jinsol simply laughs and shrugs, thanking the teacher.

They continue on with their class and go to pick Jungeun and Sooyoung up, as their class lasted a bit longer. It was the last class for the day and the group wanted to go get dinner together before returning home.

Music blasts from the dance practice rooms as Jinsol and Jiwoo approach. They patiently wait by the door for a few minutes before the music stops and students start slowly walking out of the room, towels and water bottles in hand. 

'Man, that new girl is hot. And did you see her dancing with Jungeun earlier? Those two are hot man.' Some boys stand off to the side, staring at Jungeun and Sooyoung as they chat and try to perfect a piece of the choreo they just learned. Neither girl has noticed their other halves walking in yet.

Jinsol rolls her eyes at the boys and marches up to her girlfriend, prepared to give her a big hug.

'No, Sol, I'm sweaty!' Jungeun chuckles and tries to run away from her but is quickly caught and spun around a few times by Jinsol. The pair kiss each other sweetly and Jinsol nuzzles Jungeun's neck. 'I don't care that you're sweaty and besides, I gotta make it clear to those boys that you're taken.' Jungeun blushes but holds Jinsol tighter, loving her protective side.

Meanwhile, Jiwoo shyly walks up to Sooyoung with an extra towel she got from the front of the room. 'Allow me?' She gained some confidence as Sooyoung smiles at her and leans in to let her wipe the sweat off her face and jawline. Jiwoo bites her lip, blushing when Sooyoung steps closer to her.

'Don't bite your lip like that. You shouldn't hurt those soft lips of yours.' Jiwoo promptly releases her lip and lowers the towel, finding it hard to breathe with Sooyoung towering over her and holding her hips gently. She notices others in the room staring at the two of them, probably wondering if they're dating. 'Soo, people are looking at us...' Sooyoung shrugs and leans in closer.

'Do you really care?' Jiwoo thinks for a moment before deciding she doesn't. She's missed the feeling of Sooyoung's lips against hers since their date yesterday. She shakes her head slightly and leans up to gently peck Sooyoung on the lips. Gasps fill the room and Jiwoo is pretty sure she even heard a girl scream and run out.

She leans back and Sooyoung kisses her cheek before taking the towel from her hands and standing up straight again. 'Thanks for the towel and the sweet kiss, Jiberry. I feel entirely refreshed.'

Jungeun tiredly clings to Jinsol, having overdone herself for the dance practice. She smirks and calls out to her best friend. 'Hey, Ha Sooyoung. Let's carry the girls to our dorm, we can all shower and get ready for dinner together there. I'll race you.' She winks at her playfully and Sooyoung quickly crouches down and ushers for Jiwoo to climb on her back. 'C'mon, dear. I can't lose this one.' Jiwoo shyly climbs on her back as Jinsol already stands at the door, Jungeun wrapped around her front, nuzzling her neck sleepily.

'Ready to go, Ha?' Jinsol teases and gets ready to charge off. Sooyoung stands beside her, tightly holding on to Jiwoo. 'Oh, it's on, Jung. Don't forget we're among humans though.' Jinsol nods and smiles.

'Ready, get set... GO!' Students around them cheer and laugh as they watch the pair race each other while carrying the other girls.

Sooyoung ends up winning by a few seconds because sleepy Jungeun started nibbling Jinsol's neck, distracting her from running properly. She almost dropped the girl before realising Sooyoung had run past her.

They laugh and get ready for dinner together, enjoying the rest of the evening. They end up inviting Vivi aswel, telling her to just open the club slightly later than usual.

The entire week passes like this and both pairs had finally properly planned things out.

Jinsol would take Jungeun to meet her parents on Thursday afternoon, as they didn't have classes then. And Saturday they were supposed to meet Jungeun's parents. Sunday was reserved to drag Jiwoo and Sooyoung down to the beach and meet with Chungha and Sunmi.

Meanwhile, Sooyoung had been asked to join Jiwoo's family for dinner Friday night. She gladly accepted of course.

They were becoming notorious on campus both for their talent and the fact that they were dating Jungeun and Jiwoo. Nobody expected it, some held grudges and others liked seeing the couples together. 

One can only wonder where things go from here.


	21. In-Laws

*Nobody POV*

This little town they found themselves driving into was quiet but warm. People were walking their dogs in the nearby parks, kids were running away from their parent playfully as school was just out and overall it was just peaceful. Jungeun smiles as she watches Jinsol driving, visibly tensing as they near her parents' house. They decided to drive Jinsol's Aston Martin Vanquish since she says she felt like she'd been neglecting it lately. Jungeun had just squealed and quickly hopped in.

'It's kind of strange.' Jinsol turns at the sound of Jungeun's voice. Her knuckles whiter than ever on the steering wheel as she eyes her, confused. 'What is?' Jungeun chuckles and motions for her to focus back on the road, not that she really needs to tell her, Jinsol is an excellent driver. 'It's strange that you're seemingly a lot more nervous about me meeting your parents than I am about meeting your parents.' 

A soft sigh escapes her lips. 'It's not really my parents I'm worried about.' Before Jungeun can question her further, Jinsol pulls up on her parents' driveway and quickly turns off the engine, stepping out into the afternoon sun.

Her parents wanted them to come by for coffee in the afternoon and maybe stay for dinner if they felt like it. Jinsol had already told them they should make their way back in time for morning classes. After all, this was a 3-hour drive.

Jungeun steps out and admires Jinsol's home. From the outside, it looks big but cosy. They lived in a suburban area, surrounded by plenty of nature. The air smelled slightly salty. Jungeun smiles, Jinsol did mention they didn't live too far from the sea. 

She walks around the car and tightly grabs Jinsol's hand. The older girl was oozing nervosity and all Jungeun wants to do is calm her down, though she doesn't know how. She simply rubs her thumb over the back of Jinsol's hand in small circles, trying to let her tap into her own calm energy. Jinsol smiles down at her and squeezes her hand softly before pulling her to the front door.

*Jungeun POV*

Before Jinsol can even lift her hand to knock, the door opens widely. 'JINDOLLIE!' Jinsol blushes and gets wrapped into a hug by her father, to which she quickly lets go of my hand. I smile and stand back as I watch them hug each other so tightly, I'm pretty sure they're trying to break each other's backs.

'Sweetie, stop hogging our daughter. And be mindful of our guest, will you?' An airy voice fills the hallway as Jinsol's mother steps out and smacks her husband on the back of the head. He flinches and laughs before finally releasing Jinsol. She quickly steps in to hug her mother quickly and kiss her on the cheek. I hear her faintly whisper a strained thank you in her ear.

'Mom, dad, this is Jungeun.' She steps back and rests a hand on my lower back, smiling down at me sweetly. I return the smile and turn to her parents, bowing deeply.

'Hello, it's really nice to meet you! My name is Kim Jungeun, I'm Jinsol's eh.. m-mate and girlfriend...' I blush violently. It still feels surreal to me that Jinsol is actually mine and I'm here meeting her parents suddenly after barely a week of knowing her.

'Don't be shy, dear.' I feel a hand rest under my chin and tilt it up, forcing me to look at Jinsol's mother. She smiles at me sweetly and I can immediately tell who she got her beauty from, with her face so close to me.

'It's very good to meet you too. Let's all go have some coffee, shall we?' With that she winks at Jinsol, still standing behind me, and walks further into the house. I blush shyly and turn to Jinsol for help.

'I hope you like pastries, Jungeun.' I feel Jinsol tense beside me as her father walks off. 'What's wrong?' She sighs and leans in closer. 'This is what I mean. If they bought pastries, it means she's coming...' I shake my head in confusion, caressing her cheek. She looks extremely nervous now. 'Who is coming, Sol?' She bites her lip and slowly tugs me deeper into the house.

'I don't have the time to explain, but don't listen to a word she says if she's alone.' I frown but nod, whatever it takes to make Jinsol less nervous. I guess I'll soon find out who she means.

We walk into the living room and settle on the couch. A cup of coffee sits in my hands as I sip slowly. Her father smiles at me and pushes the plate of pastries towards me. Jinsol grabs one and tears small pieces off, feeding me.

'You guys are absolutely adorable together. I'm glad you found each other.' Her mother shoots us a watery smile and wipes at her eyes slightly. Jinsol's dad leans over to ruffle Jinsol's hair a bit and leans back in the couch.

'I'm glad too. We still have to tell her parents but it seems they never talked to her about any of this. She didn't know she was an odd-eye until I told her.' Her parents gasp at this and I put my cup down on a coaster in favour of holding Jinsol's hand in between mine. 'I don't know why they didn't. I just told them I have to talk to them and want them to meet my girlfriend. So they agreed happily but I'm not sure how to approach the subject with them.' Jinsol's mother rubs her chin in thought.

'If you have any questions or want us to talk to them, they can always call us or even come over. Sometimes it's easier to discuss these things between adults.' I nod slowly. They're very nice people and I'm sure my parents would hit it off with them instantly. 'Thank you. That would really help, I think.' 

Her mother smiles widely at me. 'You're our daughter now too, Jungeun. You can come to us with anything, even without Jinsol. Sollie, you'll give Jungeun our details, won't you?' Jinsol quickly nods and chuckles. 'Of course, mom!' We all share a laugh. Jinsol is much more relaxed than earlier. It's obvious she's very close to her parents.

We fall into easy conversation, sharing some details about our first date and her parents telling us about how cute Jinsol was as a child. At some point, we get onto the topic of Sooyoung.

'Well, she's actually kind of dating my best friend.' Jinsol's mother claps her hands excitedly. 'That's wonderful news! I was wondering when that troublemaker would try to finally settle down! I can still remember the times I used to have to tell poor girls that Sooyoung wasn't the dating type. That brat never thanked me for pretending she wasn't home either.' She huffs playfully and I feel Jinsol stiffen next to me.

I turn to her, tilting my head. 'Jinsol.' She visibly gulps and nods, not looking my way.

'Look at me.' I speak with an air of authority, feeling my alpha self taking over. She quickly looks up to meet my eyes, whimpering softly. Soft omega energy comes from across the table, her father must be trying to calm me.

'Jindollie, please don't tell me you didn't tell her that Soo lived here for most your lives since her parents found out about your friendship? I didn't raise you to be a liar, dear.' Her mother tuts and I see her hold back Jinsol's father from the corner of my eyes. I growl at the new information and clench my fists. Looking Jinsol straight in the eyes, I see her sink back into the couch more and more.

'Sooyoung lived here. With you...' She nods and tries to reach out towards me, to which I snarl at her again. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Jungie, you know you still struggle with your energy and hormones... I didn't want you to take things wrong or be wary of Soo. You are so comfortable with her now, I didn't know when to bring it up...' Her eyes are brimming with tears as she whines and crawls closer to me. I close my eyes, taking a few deep breaths.

'She shouldn't have lied to you but judging from your energy, I do understand. You have a long way to go to learn how to control yourself but it's okay. Take a few deep breaths and focus on Jinsol and my omega energy.' Her father's voice is low and soothing. I open my eyes, coming face to face with Jinsol. She's caressing my cheeks and I blush slightly.

'I'm sorry for overreacting. I know you guys are basically sisters to each other.' Jinsol smiles shyly and nods, pecking me on the nose. 'It's okay.'

I hear her mother get up and move towards the kitchen. Jinsol and I share a tight hug before she suddenly tenses.

'Mom, why did you tell her I was coming?' I turn my head to a very soft voice behind us, replying in Jinsol's mother's stead.

'You know she didn't have to, Jinsol. Heejin can just tell me.' I frown and find myself smitten with a pretty girl, standing in the doorway.

'Hyunjin, I bought your favourite bread!' Jinsol's mother happily quips from the kitchen.

Jinsol sighs and hides her face in my neck, to which I can't help but chuckle. Is this who she was worried about? 

I turn to look at Hyunjin again, her eyes dead and robotic, staring straight at me. Okay, I get why she was nervous. Something feels off.


	22. Family ties

*Nobody POV*

Jinsol's mother brings back a selection of bread and pastries and places it on the table before urging Hyunjin to make herself comfortable.

'Thank you.' Her voice is soft and calculated. Jungeun looks between her and Jinsol in confusion. Deciding to introduce herself, she reaches out a hand to Hyunjin.

'Ehm, hi? My name is Jungeun. It's nice to meet you.' Hyunjin looks at her bored and grabs some bread, nibbling it cutely. Jungeun turns to Jinsol, raising her eyebrow in question. 'Hyunjin, I know you don't like strangers but be nice to Sol's mate, will you?' A low but sweet voice comes from the doorway. Jungeun turns quickly to find another pretty girl standing there. She wonders how all these people can just enter the house so casually.

Jinsol visibly relaxes at the new arrival and sits up straighter. Hyunjin smiles shyly, bread still in hand. 'Sorry, Heekkie...' She visibly slumps slightly. 

'My name is Heejin, it's nice to meet you! It's been a long time coming. You didn't make it easy for me you know? Befriending a shield and all.' Jungeun frowns at her as Heejin leans over to hug her tightly. Jinsol chuckles. 'She didn't know, Heejin.' She proceeds to tightly hug Jinsol after and goes around hugging Jinsol's parents too.

'My name is-' Jungeun is cut off instantly as Heejin turns around, softly smiling. 'Your name is Kim Jungeun. I know. Jinsol hasn't told you. I'm a descendant witch and seer.' She smiles widely and hops over to Hyunjin, who had settled on the floor and was currently holding her arms open to her. Heejin giggles and jumps into the other girl's arms, snuggling up on her lap comfortably.

'And this is my dear companion in life, Hyunjin. You'll have to mind her manners. She was raised as a cat. She wasn't being too rude, I hope?' Jinsol chuckles and shakes her head. 'You came in just in time. Where were you even, letting her come in alone?' Heejin shrugs. 'Parking the car. Hyunjin smelled the bread and got impatient.' She turns to her cat-like girlfriend and kisses her nose sweetly to which the latter purrs softly, a blush tainting her cheeks.

'Wait, a witch? What do you mean she was raised as a cat?' The room chuckles to Jungeun's annoyance. She huffs and looks to Jinsol for an explanation. She smiles apologetically and nods towards Heejin.

'I'm a descendant witch. I come from a long line of witches. We inherit the knowledge and power from our previous incarnation cycle. I come from the eldest line. My parents were quite surprised as they're just regular witches. I was chosen next in line. I'm more powerful than most supernatural creatures and know more about other supernaturals than the archives we have. My line is in charge of overseeing everything. It is said the first ever witch was from this very line and was the one to create all other supernaturals roaming around now.' Heejin smiles up at Jungeun sweetly as she pets Hyunjin's head. Hyunjin is still happily munching her bread.

Jungeun's mouth falls open to which Jinsol responds by closing it for her. 'Wow... But, what about Hyunjin? What's with the cat thing?' 

Jungeun would ask Jinsol about Heejin later, she couldn't entirely wrap her head around the fact that this cheery girl is some all-powerful witch that in a previous life basically created her.

'Ah, she's a bit of a special case. You see, just like there are werewolves in the world, we also have shapeshifters of the feline kind. Hyunjin, however, was cursed to become one as a kid. As she wasn't born into it, she became a stray cat and didn't know how to shift back. I already punished that witch with Vivi back in the day.' She smiles softly at Hyunjin with a look of love.

'She was quite a handful. I had to teach her how to shift and she had to learn how to be human again. I could easily reverse the curse but Hyunjin made it clear she didn't want to. Besides, her cat form is absolutely adorable!'

Heejin gets up and tilts her head at Hyunjin. 'Baby, will you shift for a moment?' Hyunjin reluctantly puts down her bread and nods, getting up and stretching. She leans forward towards Heejin and smiles lightly as she obliges and kisses her lips softly.

Jungeun tilts her head at the odd couple. Hyunjin takes a step back and yawns. A bright yellow light surrounds her for a moment and suddenly a big black panther stands in the middle of the room. Hyunjin sits down in front of Heejin and lazily looks at Jungeun.

'THAT'S NOT A CAT! THAT'S A PANTHER!' Jungeun jumps up into Jinsol's lap as the latter chuckles and wraps her arms around her mate. Heejin smiles at her softly and pets the panther gently before sitting down in front of Hyunjin, snuggling into her fur.

'Hyunnie is special. The more time she spent with me, the closer we became. She started gaining strength from me. I've witnessed her form grow from a small scared kitten to this gorgeous black panther.' Heejin smiles sweetly as she carresses Hyunjin's head gently, looking the panther in the eye intensely. 'She's my companion. It explained why we hit it off so quickly. She annoys me endlessly but she's also the only one to be able to make me feel so happy and loved.' Hyunjin shines for a moment again as she turns back to her human form, big hands caressing Heejin's cheeks.

'Powerful witches have a companion assigned to them. They grow up with them but with descendant witches it's different. Because you never know who the next in line will be. So we meet our companion at some point in life. I was lucky to find her so early. Some companions reject their bond. It causes a lot of strain on the relationship. I got lucky because I fell in love with my companion.' 

Hyunjin smiles genuinely and pulls Heejin in for a tight hug, nuzzling into her soft hair. 'And I fell in love with you too.' Jungeun melts at the couple, they seem so sweet together. She's still on Jinsol's lap but much more relaxed. Jinsol's mother smiles at the 2 couples in her living room.

'Jinsol was nervous because they all grew up together. Hyunjin took a liking to Jinsol quite early on, following her around whenever I wasn't around and teasing her. She still teases Jinsol any chance she gets and brings up embarrassing childhood stories. I'm guessing Jinsol didn't want you to hear those.' Jungeun laughs and kisses Jinsol's blushing cheek.

'I'll be sure to ask Sooyoung about what these moments could be. So Hyunjin doesn't do that when you're around?' Heejin shakes her head, looking up from Hyunjin's shoulder.

'She behaves when I'm around. Her mischievous demeanour comes from her cat-side. She loves teasing people just for the fun of it and most of the times just stares at people expressionless. It's quite amusing since it scares the hell out of people. When I'm around she automatically picks up on my energy and reminds herself to attempt to be a bit more behaved and civilised.'

Jungeun nods and smiles at her. 'So how did you guys grow up together? Did you live close to each other or go to the same school?' Heejin shakes her head as Jinsol's mother answers.

'Hyunjin is actually Jinsol's cousin. My sister-in-law was a human and my brother didn't have as strong of a siren gen in him so Hyunjin turned out pretty human. Her parents died in an accident unfortunately when she was very young and Hyunjin was never found. It turned out that wretched witch was jealous of my sister-in-law and caused the accident. She then cursed Hyunjin and threw her onto the streets.' The room grows tense as Jinsol's mother tears up. Her father wraps an arm around her tightly. Jinsol does the same to Jungeun as she finds her tearing up too.

'Luckily I found her and took her in. I was able to track her back to Jinsol's family and explained everything to them. It was extremely lucky they weren't humans. Made it much easier to explain. We agreed that Hyunjin would keep living with us but we visited every day basically. Jinsol will pretend otherwise but she sees Hyunjin as a little sister.' Jinsol huffs but shrugs and smiles at everyone sheepishly.

Jungeun frowns, trying to wrap her head around everything. Heejin chuckles and shoots her a smile.

'You got yourself in with quite the family, didn't you? I promise you though, you couldn't ask for better in-laws.' She grabs a pink post-it note from her pocket and hands it to Jungeun. 'These are our numbers, feel free to call or message either one of us. Though Hyunjin's texts take a while to decipher.' A soft aong is heard from the feline girl and Heejin quickly hands her a croissant, resulting in a content smile and soft purrs filling the room.

Jungeun remembers Jinsol purring and jumps up slightly. 'Oh, wait. I get that Hyunjin purrs but why does Jinsol purr sometimes?' Jinsol blushes furiously as her father shoots her a teasing wink.

'She got you purring already, eh?' Her mother laughs happily and Heejin doubles over on the floor, being caught by Hyunjin easily.

'Shut up! It wasn't like that... I fed off of her and vice-versa... I'm just happy, okay?' Everyone stops laughing and smiles at the couple sweetly.

'We know, dear. I'm glad. Jungeun, werewolves purr when they're entirely at ease and content. For us omegas, it's usually after ehm, well after sex to put it frankly.' Jungeun blushes. If she can already make Jinsol purr so easily now, she can only imagine how she'd sound after sex.

'You guys have a very strong bond as you're both odd-eyes. It only makes sense for Jinsol's omega side to already feel so at ease around you.' Heejin follows up Jinsol's father and smiles at Jungeun.

'That does make sense. I still need to get used to all of this.' The group smiles at her and Jinsol tightens her arms around Jungeun, kissing her cheek softly and resting her head on her shoulder.

'We have forever together so take your time, love.' Jungeun smiles at her mate and looks around her. 

It was a strange group, but she loves them already. She can only hope her family will welcome them all so warmly too.


	23. Friday Feelings

*Sooyoung POV*

Okay, I look nice. I think... I look decent. Good enough to properly meet the family of the girl I'm dating? Probably. Impress them? Hopefully.

 I don't even know why I'm so damn nervous right now. I pace in my living room, eyes shifting to the clock on my desk every so often. My roommate left a few minutes ago, saying she was getting a headache from my nervous energy. I can't blame her, I'm surprised I haven't burned a hole through the floor yet with my fast pacing.

I already drank enough blood to sustain me so I won't react to Jiwoo or her family, I hope. I really hope this works out. They seemed to like me when I met them briefly before and after our date last week, but spending an entire evening with them and having dinner together is different.

I pick up my phone and call Jinsol. 

'Soo, what's up?'

'Jinsol, I'm panicking. Help.' I sigh and sit down on my bed, running a hand through my hair. I hear shuffling on the other side of the phone for a moment and Jungeun's voice comes through.

'Sooyoung, you're on speaker now. You've met Jiwoo's family already and Jiwoo said they keep teasing her about you. That's a good sign.'

I smile slightly at the thought of a beet-red Jiwoo being teased by her family. 

'I'm just not good at this. I've never been so interested in someone. This is the first time I'm meeting someone's family and she's not even officially my girlfriend yet...' I bite my lip. I'm not used to being so frustrated over this. As the type of person to charm a room instantly, this feels so wrong.

'Soo, it's called falling in love. There hasn't been a moment you haven't spent with Jiwoo either in person or texting her. Just make it official and call her yours.'

Jinsol sighs for a moment before Jungeun's voice comes through clear and determined.

'Ha Sooyoung, you better ask my best friend to be your girlfriend soon and in the best damn way. Jiwoo is a hopeless romantic and she really really likes you. She admitted to me that she's never felt this way for anyone. That's why her parents are teasing her so much. She's been through a lot... Stop worrying and just do what feels right.'

I smile, tearing up slightly. Jungeun is right. I need to just get my shit together and get my girl.

'Thanks, guys. I really needed that. I need to go now but I'll message you tonight about how it went.'

The couple chuckles on the other end.

'No worries, just have fun tonight! Now go, you have a family date to go to and Jungeun and I have a movie to watch and cuddles to share.'

I hear Jungeun squeal and giggle as Jinsol no doubt tackles her before the call drops. Chuckling at their antics, I put away my phone and put on my jacket. I don't need it but for show, I should wear one since to human standards the wind is kind of cold tonight.

Turning off the lights, I grab my keys and wallet and put them in my purse quickly. I gently pick up the box I had neatly wrapped from my desk. I hope they like the gift. I got them some scented candles with forest and fruit scents. I remember their home smelled vaguely of fruit and pines last time I visited and figured this would make for a nice present. I also bought Jiwoo a necklace with a swan and strawberry pendant on it. I was going to just give it to her but now I'm thinking of using it as a means to ask her to be mine.

My heart flutters at the thought. Jiwoo, what are you doing to me?

 

* * *

*Jiwoo POV*

'You really like her, don't you?' Chae's soft voice reaches me from my bedroom door. I look up to meet her eyes and nod. 

I feel her walk up to me and sit next to me, she wraps an arm around me and rests her head on my shoulder. 'Do you think you love her?' I bite my lip. Do I?

'I don't know but I definitely feel like I'm falling in love. She just somehow completes me. I feel at ease with her even though I'm a gay mess.' Chae chuckles softly in my ear and sits up as I turn my head to face her.

'You know, I met her that night after your date.' I raise my eyebrows. This is new to me, Sooyoung hadn't mentioned that to me. She just said she'd carried me to my bed because she didn't want to wake me.

'She carried you up. I was the one to show her to your room. I watched her treat you like a princess and give you a sweet kiss goodnight on the head. You deserve someone like her. I'm glad you're happy with her. She seems nice. I'll be decent tonight but I can't speak for mom and dad.' I hug her tightly, smiling widely. I feel less anxious after hearing that.

'Thanks ChaeChae!' I giggle as she groans and moves out of my hold. 'You deserve someone to treat you like the princess you are, too.' She smiles at me sweetly and nods. 'Thanks, sis.' My heart swells. It isn't often that she addresses me as her sister straight out. She walks out and stops for a moment at the door.

'I know I don't say it often but I love you and you are my sister.' I nod at her back as she swiftly walks out. No matter what, we are sisters.

'I know, Chae. I love you too.' 

I blink the tears away and reach for my phone as it buzzes on my nightstand. It's a text from Sooyoung.

Jiberry, I'm on my way, I can't wait to see you! I'll be there in 10 xxx

I smile widely and text her a bunch of happy and kissy smileys back.

Running downstairs, I see my dad reading a book in the living room and my mother setting the final plates on the table.

'Sooyoung said she'll be here soon. Anything I can do to help, mom?' She smiles at me and shakes her head.

'It's fine, dear. Everything is ready. You just need to calm your nerves and wait for your girlfriend.'

I grunt and blush. 'I told you she's not my girlfriend...'

'Yet.' Quips Chaewon from behind me as she settles in the couch beside dad. My father chuckles as I move to slap Chae's shoulder.

'Come on, dear. With the way you two act and the way you talk about her, you two might as well be married.' I blush more and huff, crossing my arms.

'Can you guys please keep the teasing down when she gets here. For me?' My family all shares a look and smile at me sweetly.

I smile back, glad that we've got an understanding. Suddenly they all open their mouths at the same time.

'Nope.' Goddammit, dad, with your shit-eating grin. 'No can do.' Mom, wipe that smirk off your face. 'Maybe I'll tone it down.' Chaewon winks at me but her eyes do hold some understanding. After all, she did say she'd be decent tonight.

I groan and jump at the sound of the doorbell ringing. My heartbeat picks up its pace as I walk towards the front door. No doubt, Sooyoung can hear me panic already with her vampiric hearing. I take a deep steadying breath and open the door.

She looks gorgeous. Sooyoung smiles at me sweetly, her hair hanging loosely over her shoulders. She's sporting some simple black dress pants with a cute white top and a black blazer to finish off the casual suit look. My mouth runs dry at the sight of her, I barely manage to squeak out a greeting.

She chuckles sweetly and it's then that I notice the neatly wrapped box in her hands. I beam up at her and let her in quickly.

'Good evening, cutie. You look great.' I blush and take her coat from her to put it away. 'I can say the same to you, Soo.' She leans in and kisses my cheek. I quickly hang her jacket up and lead her to the living room, still blushing and feeling hot from even that small kiss.

'Good evening! Thank you for inviting me to dinner. I brought a little something.' Sooyoung greets my parents and shares a smile with Chaewon before handing my dad her present. He opens it quickly, ripping at the paper. I get that from him, the impatience when it comes to gifts. 

He reveals a set of very expensive looking scented candles with different scents. 'Sooyoung, you really didn't have to! This is amazing, thank you! Isn't this a highly exclusive brand?'

I bit my lip. I haven't exactly mentioned to them that Sooyoung is extremely rich. She steps back a bit and gives me a soft smile to which I smile back and nod. I like that she wants to make me comfortable.

'My family is quite rich so this is nothing really. I don't really spend my money on anyone except for close friends and I would like to splurge a bit on Jiwoo and you all if you are okay with it, from time to time.' Sooyoung seals it with a gentle smile and I know she's basically a part of the family as mom rushes forward and hugs her tightly.

'Dear, if you do that you should know that we'll return the favour. We're not the type to take advantage of anyone.' Sooyoung chuckles and nods after hugging her back.

'That seems like a fair deal.' I smile as she walks back to me and I grab her hand to take her to the dining room.

'Come on then, let's eat!' Dad jumps up and shoves us all towards the dining table. We settle down, my mom at the head of the table, Chae next to dad and Sooyoung next to me on the opposite side. We all fill up our plates and eat together. It feels like we're one big happy family. Sooyoung cracks jokes on a similar level to my dad's easily and even manages to make Chaewon smile and warm up to her. 

Dessert is eaten in the living room as we watch some random TV-show. My parents notice it's much too late for Sooyoung to return home. I obviously couldn't just blurt out she's a vampire so she'd be totally fine. I'm kind of glad they asked her to stay over, it means they really trust her. We find ourselves laying a mattress on my bedroom floor after Sooyoung finally gives in to my parents. 

Chae, Soo and I sit up watching some movie and chatting for a while after my parents go to bed. Sooyoung and Chaewon exchange numbers and Soo tells her she can message her anytime she needs anything or has trouble at school. I smile at her kindness and giggle slightly as Chae blushes and walks upstairs. Sooyoung is very charming after all.

She helps me clean up the living room and soon we find ourselves in my room, the mattress made up with soft pillow and blanket.

 

* * *

*Nobody POV*

Jiwoo awkwardly hands Sooyoung an oversized shirt and some shorts as make-shift pyjama's. She gladly accepts them and changes in Jiwoo's bedroom as Jiwoo goes to change in the bathroom. Reaching for her purse, she gets out the small velvet box holding Jiwoo's necklace.

A few minutes pass as Jiwoo is trying to talk some courage into herself in the bathroom. She's nervous about Sooyoung sleeping over. It just dawned on her that they'd be sleeping in the same room. She hasn't had a sleepover with anyone except Jungeun basically and she tended to be a cuddler. That was Jungeun, her best friend.

'This is Sooyoung...Oh my god... Sooyoung is going to be sleeping in the same room as me.' She washes her face with ice cold water a few times and squeals before making her way back to her room, slowly. She would love nothing more than to just cuddle into Sooyoung to sleep but she doesn't know if Sooyoung would like that.

Meanwhile, Sooyoung is waiting nervously for her return, fiddling with the box in her hands as she sits on the mattress on the floor.

Jiwoo walks in, closing the door behind her and sits next to Sooyoung on the mattress. Her eyes zone in on the little box in her hands and she blushes.

'What ya got there, Soo?' Sooyoung blushes and smiles, staring down at the box.

'You know, it dawned on me today... Actually, it was pointed out to me today by our best friends, that what we have is something special. I've never felt so comfortable with anyone. You know I'm quite the charmer and have been around in the world of flings and one-night stands but I've never had someone make my heart skip a beat with just a simple smile.' She lifts her head to meet Jiwoo's big eyes. She hears Jiwoo's blood rush up to her face, her heart beat out of control.

Sooyoung reaches out hesitantly, grabbing Jiwoo's hand and gently resting it on her chest. Jiwoo can feel Sooyoung's heart beat fast. Not as fast as her own but faster than she'd expect from a vampire.

'My heartbeat is supposed to be extremely slow, nearly non-existent. But with you, it speeds up to a nearly human pace. Only you make me feel this way and it scares me.' Jiwoo frowns slightly and looks back up into Sooyoung's eyes. Sooyoung tears up slightly. 'I won't say I love you because it's too early and I'm not sure what these feelings are because I'm new to all of this. But I will say this.' 

She sits up straight and caresses Jiwoo's cheek gently. 'Jiwoo, I really really like you. I think I'm falling for you more and more every day and someday I will tell you I love you, I'm sure. This is new to me but I love every bit of being with you.' Jiwoo tears up at her sweet words and leans into her touch.

Sooyoung opens the velvet box with one hand, skillfully, and presents it to Jiwoo. 'Jiberry, would you do me the extreme honour of being my first ever girlfriend?'

Jiwoo gasps as she sees the small pendants on the necklace, she loves it. She nods, slightly stunned and loses it as Sooyoung smiles wider.

She jumps forward and pulls Sooyoung into a deep kiss. The new girlfriends lose themselves in the kiss, velvet box long forgotten.

Eventually, Jiwoo breaks the kiss for some much-needed air. Sooyoung chuckles and places the velvet box on Jiwoo's nightstand gently before wrapping her arms around the girl and pulling her under the covers on the mattress.

Jiwoo squeals and yawns softly as she snuggles further into her girlfriend. Softly, Sooyoung hums in her ear and pets her hair. 'I really like you too, Sooyoung. Goodnight.' Sooyoung whispers back a soft goodnight and kisses the top of her head, a wide smile on her lips. Jiwoo's breathing soon evens out and she finds herself in a peaceful slumber.

Sooyoung sneakily snaps a pic of the both of them and sends it to Jinsol, telling her she said yes and she was having a sleepover. Jinsol answers back with a picture of her and Jungeun in a similar position. The best friends praise themselves lucky with their girlfriends tucked into their arms snuggly.

Sooyoung hums softly to Jiwoo all night as she doesn't need sleep. She pretends to sleep when Jiwoo's parents come to check in on them in the morning. She hears them walk off, gushing about how cute they look together and how happy they are that Jiwoo found someone she trusts. Sooyoung's heart swells and she hugs Jiwoo just that bit tighter against her after that. Not wanting to wake her, she just pets Jiwoo's hair as sunlight starts seeping in, waiting for her princess to wake up.


	24. Hot Jinsol

*Nobody POV*

Jungeun finishes cleaning up the breakfast table and washing the dishes, just as Jinsol walks into the kitchen. Having just showered, her hair is still damp and clinging to her shirt slightly as she tries to dry it more with a towel.

'Let me help you.' Jungeun walks up to her and reaches for the towel, taking over from Jinsol. They share soft smiles and Jinsol relaxes in her girlfriend's hands. Taking a deep breath, she looks her in the eye.

'Are you ready for today?' The smaller girl bites her lip and pulls the towel away from Jinsol's hair, having succesfully dried it all. She folds the towel neatly, a thoughtful frown forming between her eyes. Jinsol leans forward to press a kiss on it, not speaking yet. She wants to give Jungeun all the time she needs. After all, they were going to meet her parents for lunch today and they'd promptly decided this morning that they should tell Vivi about Haseul tonight at the club. If all goes well, maybe Haseul and Vivi can join their date with Chungha and Sunmi.

'I'm not sure. I still don't know how to explain any of this.' Jungeun's big brown eyes find Jinsol's, a glossy look in them. Jinsol's heart aches for her. She gets that it's a big deal and she'll be there every step of the way for her.

'Baby, it'll be okay. Let's just start off by introducing me as your girlfriend and see from there, okay? You're not obliged to ask them if they know about your supernatural side yet. One step at a time. And my parents said they wouldn't mind talking to them either, remember?' She smiles down at her softly and pulls her into a tight hug, resting her cheek against her soft hair.

'I seriously wouldn't know what to do without you. I love you, you know that?' Jinsol chuckles as Jungeun tightens her arms around her waist and snuggles into her shoulder comfortably. 

'I love you too, dear. Now, do you think I look decent enough to meet my future in-laws?' Jinsol steps back and poses ridiculously, causing Jungeun to chuckle and blush. 

 

*Jungeun POV*

I feel my cheeks getting red as I fully take in Jinsol's choice of outfit for the day. She's wearing a wavy off-the-shoulder blouse, paired with neat black pants that fit her just right. As she twirls, I can't help but admire her ass. A low growl threatens to escape my throat but I manage to cover it up by clearing my throat.

'You look perfect, babe. You always do.' Jinsol's eyes light up, in the same way a kid's would on christmas morning when they get that toy they badly wanted. She's so precious, I just want to cherish her forever. I still can't believe I just get to call her mine.

Stepping forward, I lay the towel on the kitchen table and reach up to caress her cheeks. Her smile falters ever so slightly, an oh so familiar look in her eyes. My eyes flicker down to her lips for a moment and that's all she needs to wrap her arms around my waist and press her lips against mine.

Her lips feel so soft against mine, perfectly molding together. 

It takes us a few minutes before we fully pull away, breathing heavily with big goofy smiles on our faces.

'I could just kiss you forever.' She nuzzles into my neck, breathing in deeply. I reach up to run my hand through her soft blonde locks gently. 'You smell so damn good...' Her voice trails off as I feel her place soft kisses and licks along my neck and throat. My breath hitches as I close my eyes, relishing in the feeling of her warm breath ghosting over my skin. I feel my body temperature rise.

'Jinsol...Mm... We were supposed to meet with... Jiwoo and Sooyoung... before going to..mhh... my parents...' I can barely get the sentence out, my voice shaking with every word as Jinsol continues attacking my skin gently.

She squeezes my hips tightly, turning us to push me against the counter. 'We still have some time, love...' She raises her head. My eyes meet her dark ones. Her pupils are blown, eyes darker than I've ever seen them.

When did I become the voice of reason in this relationship? As much as I want to continue this, I know we shouldn't if we want to make it to our appointments on time.

'Jinsol, baby, I'd love to but we have other plans today.' I raise my hand to caress her cheek and hold her gaze. Taking a calming breath, I try to seep some authority in my next sentence.

'Calm down for a moment. Do you need to feed?' She closes her eyes and leans into my hand, inhaling my scent. 

I smell her arousal and lust flare up for a moment before her calming omega energy returns with her ocean scent. I meet her eyes with a soft smile as she re-opens her eyes. She looks shy, her ears reddening.

'Sorry... Remember we told you my heat is coming up pretty soon?' I nod softly and rub my thumb along her cheek, urging her to go on. She bites her lip and looks down.

'Well, since I'm an odd-eye, it doesn't quite start up like it would for a regular omega werewolf. Instead of getting a rise in body-temperature and feeling the simple need to nest and find a partner a few days prior to the heat fully hitting, my alpha side kind of kicks in.' I tilt my head, listening intently. Clearing her throat, she looks up to meet my eyes again.

'I get slight signs of a rut instead, a few days before my heat kicks in.' I frown at her. What the hell is a rut?

'What does that mean?' Jinsol chuckles nervously and grabs my hand off her cheek, squeezing it softly. 'Alpha werewolves get ruts. It's the period where they want to mate. It makes them extremely horny and animalistic, as well is extremely protective towards their partner.'

I nod and blush. 'So, basically you're going to really badly want to protect and fuck me for the next few days and when your heat hits I'm guessing it'll be the other way around?' I chuckles as her whole face turns red at my bold words. 

'Maybe not exactly what I thought our first time would be like, but baby I trust you. Besides, nothing is quite normal about us and honestly you know you can smell how fucking badly I want you.' I step forward, pulling her into a sweet kiss which she reciprocates instantly. 'But try to be decent in front of my parents maybe?' I wink at her before letting go and walking to the living room to grab my purse.

'Ready to go babe? I'll text Jiwoo that we're on the way.' Jinsol shakes her head in a daze and rushes after me, grabbing her keys and bag before kissing my cheek softly.

'I fucking love you Kim Jungeun.' I smile and follow her out the door. 'I love you more, Jung Jinsol.'

 

 

*Jinsol POV*

'How ya holding up with this horny fish?' I lean over the table to smack Sooyoung on the arm. 'Will you shut up?' Jungeun chuckles next to me as Jiwoo simply looks at us confused. We'd decided to meet up at a cafe for some coffee before Jungie and I drive up to her parents house for lunch.

After congratulating Jiwoo and Sooyoung on their new relationship status, of course Soo had to tease me.

'It's not too bad for now. I think it helps that I can just use my alpha energy to force her to calm down if necessary.' I smack my head on the table, grunting loudly.

'Why do you guys have it out for me?' I pout and rest my chin on the table, looking at Jiwoo. 'Chuu, won't you help me?'

She blushes and pats my head gently after glancing at Jungeun. 'Sorry, I don't need them turning on me, Jinsol.' I sigh and sit up, crossing my arms and pouting. I feel Jungeun shift next to me and lean into my ear, whispering softly.

'Baby, behave and we can make out in the care before going to my parents place so you won't be as riled up.' I turn my head towards her and raise my eyebrows. 'Really?' She nods and chuckles.

'Why do you think I asked if we could drive the Jeep with tinted windows?' She winks and I feel myself getting giddy at the thought. I immediately sit up straight and smile at Sooyoung and Jiwoo.

'Soo, you okay?' I turn to look closer at my best friend at Jiwoo's question. Soo's mouth is wide open, jaw threatening to fall off. 

'Ehh, yeah. But damn Jungeun, didn't know you were that direct.' Jungeun mumbles a soft 'shit' under her breath as she suddenly remembers Sooyoung's vampire hearing. I simply laugh. I know Sooyoung likes to tease but most of the time pretends she doesn't hear other people's conversations out of respect.

'It's okay. Soo just likes to tease but keeps to herself, right?' Sooyoung chuckles and nods, wrapping an arm around Jiwoo's shoulders and sipping her Americano.

'So, anyway, Sooyoung?' She turns to me with a confused look in her eyes. I smirk. It's time for payback.

'So when you gonna have a drink from Jiwoo? Is that a 3rd date thing or?' Jiwoo blushes and hides her face in Sooyoung's shoulder as Sooyoung stares at me annoyedly.

'I hate you, Jung.' I smile and sip my matcha tea. 'Same to you, Ha.' 

We sit around for a while longer. Before we leave, we decide to let Soo and Jiwoo in on our plan about Haseul.

'So we were thinking of going down to the club tonight and telling Vivi about Haseul.' Sooyoung nods, running a hand through her hair in thought. 'Wouldn't be a bad idea. After all, she can't create a commotion at the club. Maybe she'll actually let us explain.' Jungeun and Jiwoo nod.

'Should we meet there then? If she does decide to just run off, at least we'll be there to take care of the club and one of us can bring the girls home then.' Jungeun frowns at this.

'Why couldn't I stay with you?' I reach up to brush some stray hairs out of her face. 'Because we'd need to stay at the club until 4 am and we have the date with Chungha and Sunmi in the morning. Sooyoung doesn't need sleep at all and I don't need much, so it's fine for us to stay up all night but you guys would fall apart.'

Jiwoo jumps up at this. 'WAIT, YOU DON'T SLEEP?!' Sooyoung facepalms and rubs her face. 'Yes, Jiwoo. Calm down. I'm a vampire, we don't need sleep.'

Jiwoo blushes, eyes wide and looks Soo right in the eye. 'Then what did you do all night?' Jungeun and I share an amused look.

'I held you and made sure you'd sleep soundly.' Jiwoo pouts and plays with her fingers. 'Weren't you bored all night just laying there?' Sooyoung shakes her head and grabs her hands gently, smiling at her girlfriend.

'I could never be bored with you around. I listened to you soft heartbeat and played with your bangs, humming songs to you whenever I felt you starting to wake. You make the cutest sounds in your sleep, you know that.'

Jungeun chuckles and nods in agreement. I smiles and kiss her cheek. 

'Thanks.' Jiwoo blushes more, if that's even possible, and leans in to lay her head on Sooyoung's shoulder happily. I'm glad Sooyoung found someone as kind-hearted as Jiwoo. Someone to properly bring out the real her to the world.

'Baby, we have to go if we want to make it there by lunchtime. It's an hour drive.' I nod at Jungeun and get up with her, holding her hand.

'Guys, I'll text when we're headed to the club tonight. Have a nice day and congrats again. You guys make a cute couple.' Jungeun leans over to kiss Jiwoo's cheek and hug Sooyoung with one hand. I hug both girls and wink at Soo as we walk out of the cafe, towards my car.

 

Once at the car, Jungeun winks at me before getting into the passenger's seat. I quickly run over to the driver's seat and close the door before I'm even properly seated.

I throw my keys on the dash and reach over to pull Jungeun's face closer, meeting her eyes.

'Easy there tiger.' Her husky voice sets me on fire. Letting my inner alpha take control, I quickly attack Jungeun's lips in a hungry kiss. She moans softly into my mouth as our tongues fight for dominance, which she quickly gives up surprisingly. Her hands reach up to hold my wrists loosely as I push myself against her as much as I can over the center console in the car.

I growl lowly and pull away for a moment to lean down and press kisses all over her jawline, moving down to her throat. One of my hands finds its way down to her thigh, massaging it tightly. Her breathing becomes more unstable as she arches into me, moaning softly. The sounds she makes only spur me on further. I growl and look up at her.

Her eyes are half-lidded, a sweet blush across her cheeks. I lick my lips as I look back to her throat, her pulse point teasing me. The sound of her quickened heartbeat reaches my ears in a beautiful rhythm. I groan as I feel my fangs slip out. I need to stop before...

'It's okay.' I look up to find Jungeun looking at me, flustered. She reaches for the back of my head and pulls me against her throat. 'I trust you.' Inhaling her sweet scent, I can't help but let go and sink my fangs into her soft skin. Her taste drives me insane.

Reaching up under her shirt, I caress and squeeze her breast roughly as I drink from her, purring at her taste. Jungeun's heating up quickly under my touch, her moans becoming louder as my venom mixes into her bloodstream, letting her come undone fast.

I remove my fangs carefully, feeling sated for now. Licking at the wound, I wrap my arms around Jungeun's waste, waiting for the effect of my venom to disappear.

'Fuck, you taste good.' She groans as I purr against her neck. Her hands tangle into my hair, softly massaging.

'Suddenly I don't feel like going to meet my parents anymore.' 

I chuckles and sit back, fixing my clothes as my lust has gone down for now. Feeding really helped.

'Don't worry, love. We'll have plenty of time to have fun.' She fixes her clothes with a chuckle and runs a hand through her hair. Her cheeks are still slightly flushed and her pupils blown. She looks beautiful.

'I love you.' She turns to smile at me as I reach for my keys and start up the car, putting my seatbelt on with the other hand.

'I love you too, you horny fish.' I chuckle as she also puts her seatbelt on. 

'Then you're a horny owl, yeh?' She pouts for a moment before laughing sweetly as I pull out of the parking lot.

'Why don't you put the address in the GPS for me?' Jungeun nods and quickly puts in the address before turning on the radio. As soft music fills the car, I can't help but wonder why she so easily let me dominate earlier.

'Jungie, why did you let me dominate? You could've easily used your alpha energy to assert dominance earlier.' Jungeun chuckles and reaches over to hold my free hand gently.

'Why should I? I trust you and your alpha side doesn't come out often. It's such a big difference from your usual dorky self.' I turn to look at her for a moment, finding her biting her lip. I smirk, looking back at the road contently.

'You think alpha Jinsol is hot as hell don't you?'

I got a slap to my arm for that and Jungeun whining cutely.

'SHUT UP AND FOCUS ON GETTING US TO MY PARENTS ON TIME.' I can only laugh as she turns the radio louder and turns to look out the window, sulking playfully.

I feel my heart warm as only moments later, her hand finds itself in mine again. 

Her soft fingers slip between mine, holding my hand tightly.

No matter what happens, I don't ever plan on letting go.


	25. Meet my supernatural girlfriend

** *Jungeun POV* **

Driving up to my parents' house, I feel oddly relaxed with Jinsol holding my hand tightly. Smiling softly at her as she shuts off the engine, I'm glad to have her here.

'You ready?' I nod and get out of the car, walking around to her side. Hands clutched together, we walk to the door and I ring the doorbell. I take a deep steadying breath, feeling slightly stressed as I hear someone start opening the door. It doesn't last long, as soon Jinsol's calming aura envelops me and my mom smiles at me brightly.

'Sweetie! Come in!' I get pulled into a deep hug, letting go of Jinsol's hand to hug my mom back. I've missed her. 'Hey, mom. How are you?'

Backing out of the hug, she smiles at me. 'I'm fine, now come in and introduce me to your friend here.' She winks at me after glancing at Jinsol. I blush and quickly grab Jinsol's hand, pulling her inside and closing the door. We take off our jackets and I quickly hang them up before guiding her to the living room.

My mom moves to sit at the dining table. The table is set with all sorts of food. I've missed her cooking. 'Where's dad?' She shakes her head. 'The idiot forgot he made lunch plans with a childhood friend. He's only in town for the weekend so he couldn't suddenly ditch him. He'll be back as soon as possible to see you both before you leave.' I nod and chuckle. My dad was always very forgetful. 

Jinsol pulls out a chair for me to sit and I smile at her in thanks, blushing slightly. She walks towards my mother and shakes her hand.

'It's very nice to meet you, Miss Kim. Thanks for letting me come along. I'm Jung Jinsol.' She bows slightly and sends my mom a dazzling smile. She's seriously too perfect. My heart melts as my mother smiles at her and gets up, pulling her into a tight hug.

'Thank you for being there for my daughter, Jinsol.' I smell that Jinsol is calm and content. They break the hug and share a look before Jinsol takes her seat next to me. 

'So ehm yeh, mom, this is my girlfriend.' I smile at her nervously, waiting for her reaction. 'Don't give me that nervous look, I love her already. You're very sweet, Jinsol. Please continue taking care of my daughter. You have my blessing.' She shoots us a wink and I find myself finally fully relaxing. 'Thanks, mom.' 

We quickly fall into an easy conversation, sharing stories of my childhood and Jinsol and my mother gushing over how adorable I apparently am. While we eat, Jinsol praises my mother's cooking skills to which my mother blushes and smiles. They get along well, I'm glad. Jinsol's arm finds its way around my shoulders at some point during lunch.

We help my mother clean up the table and make some tea to enjoy together while waiting for my father.

'She still scrunches up her eyebrows in her sleep, doesn't she?' Jinsol laughs loudly as I pout. 'Oh, shut up.' She turns to kiss my cheek and smile at me sweetly. I can't even pretend I'm mad around her.

'She does, and it's adorable. She's also very clingy.' My mom chuckles at this. 'Oh, she's always been. She used to sleep with an owl plushie for the longest time!' 

They share a laugh as I shake my head in embarrassment.

'Why do I have a feeling you're bullying my baby girl again?' I jump up and throw myself at my father. He squeezes me tightly against him. 'Dad!' Chuckling deeply, he rubs my back. 'Hey, sweetie. Sorry I couldn't join lunch.'

I shake my head and step back. 'It's fine. How was your lunch?' He shrugs. My father was never too big on words.

'You have someone for me to meet, I see?' I look behind me, following his gaze to see Jinsol standing there, smiling kindly.

Reaching for her, I pull her forward and smile, turning back to my dad. 'Dad, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Jinsol.' Stepping forward, she shakes his hand firmly.

'Pleased to meet you, sir. You have a lovely home and family. The name's Jung Jinsol.' He frowns at her for a moment as I hold my breath. They have a staring contest for a few moments before dad breaks out his trademark grin. 'I like you kid, you got spunk. Keep my daughter in line, will ya? She's quite the hot head.' I huff as Jinsol is quick to agree with him. I can't help but break into a smile though, happy that both my parents are getting along with Jinsol so easily.

* * *

** *Jinsol POV* **

Jungeun's parents are exactly like what I expected them to be. They're friendly and love teasing each other. I can tell she gets her playful side from her dad.

I excuse myself for a moment to go use the restroom, giving Jungeun a moment to chat with her parents in a more private setting. My hearing is still good enough that I'll hear them of course, but her parents don't know that.

'So what do you think of Jinsol?' I sense her energy turning slightly nervous. She's so cute. I wash my hands and linger around the hallway, giving them some time.

'She seems like a very sweet girl and a good match for you. We're happy for you, dear.' Her mother's energy is calm and happy. It calms Jungeun. Her father's low laugh booms through the house.

'You looked so nervous. Don't worry, we genuinely like her and if you're happy, so are we.' I smile. It warms my heart that they're so supportive. I wait a little longer, to make sure Jungeun won't ask about her supernatural side. I'm not sure if she wants me there or not.

'Thanks, really. It means a lot. She really makes me happy.' Biting my lip, her words heat my body up. I need to get back in there and hold her hand to ground me.

Rushing in as calm as possible, I sit next to Jungeun on the couch quickly and reach for her hand, squeezing it tightly. She luckily catches on quickly and changes her aura to a more calming authoritative one. I take a deep breath, trying to calm my heart.

'Are you okay, Jinsol?' Her father smiles at me, worry in his eyes. 'I'm fine, sir. It's just been a long week.' He nods and leans over to pat my leg. 'Maybe you kids should head back and rest a bit? It's an hour drive and I wouldn't want you to get too tired to drive back.' I nod softly and turn to Jungeun apologetically. She just smiles at me, looking relieved.

'We'll get going then.' She gets up, pulling me with her. We greet her parents and thank them again, promising to visit again soon.

Once in the car, Jungeun sinks into her chair sighing loudly. 'I'm such a coward.' Shaking my head, I start up the car and lean over to kiss her cheek and turn her head to me.

'You're not. You made the first step. I get that this isn't easy. They seemed eager about the idea of meeting my parents at least. We could arrange for that some time and maybe bring it up then. Or bring up my side of it at least and see how they react?'

'That's... Not a bad idea. Seriously, what would I do without you?' I chuckle and pull her into a sweet kiss. 'Be a lonely and horny mess.' I get slapped for that, but it's worth it when she smiles brightly and giggles cutely.

'Let's get home. At this rate, we still have some time to spare before needing to get dinner and go to the club.' I wink at her and wiggle my eyebrows.

She bites her lip, a seductive look in her eyes. 'Sounds good, off we go then.' I gulp and quickly get us on the road. I hear her chuckle beside me but all I can think about is getting us home as fast as possible without crashing because of my distracting rut getting in the way.

 


	26. Give in

** *Jungeun POV* **

The whole ride home has been excruciating.

As we finally park near the dorm, my breath hitches as Jinsol finally turns to look at me. Her pupils are blown, blue rim shining brightly and dangerously my way.

'Jinsol..' She licks her lips, quickly getting out of the car and moving around to my side to help me out quickly. I try my best to calm myself. The calmer I stay, the calmer she will hopefully be.

Her hand wraps around mine tightly and she wastes no time in tugging me to our dorm room. I shakily punch in the entrance code as Jinsol hovers behind me, her hot breath ghosting over the shell of my ear, her arms wrapping around my waist from behind me.

'You really don't know how badly you affect me...' The lust in her voice is evident, making my knees go weak. The door clicks open and in an instant I find myself inside, being pushed up against the wall in the entrance.

A soft growl escapes her throat as she leans in close, tracing her nose along my jawline. 'You smell so divine, my love.' 

'Jinsol, please...' I can't deal with her teasing any longer. And I can sense how much she's struggling to keep it together as well.

Her head snaps up to look me in the eye. Lust pools together with a sliver of fear. 'I trust you.' Leaning in, I pull her into a soft kiss. 'Just give in.'

She takes a deep breath and I feel her alpha energy rising, taking over entirely.

It's overpowering and makes me want to submit to her instantly. If my energy is somehow even stronger than hers, I can only imagine what hell she goes through when I get riled up.

** *Nobody POV* **

Giving in to her alpha side and allowing herself to let go, Jinsol swiftly picks Jungeun up and pins her against the wall. Her skin is so soft and warm, she indulges and leaves bites all over her throat. 

Her small mewls and moans only spur the alpha on further. 

Jinsol needs her, all of her.

Growling, she carries her quickly into Jungeun's bedroom. As much as she'd love to just take her against the wall, she has enough restraint left to not let their first time be just that.

Throwing her onto the bed, Jinsol admires the mess her mate is already. Jungeun's skin is heating up quickly with the effect of her heat reacting to Jinsol's, leaving her slightly sweaty and making her skin glow beautifully. 

Licking her lips and staring up at Jinsol with hooded eyes, Jungeun sits up and shrugs off her shirt. 

'Sol, it's too hot.' 

Jinsol doesn't waste any more time and pounces on her mate, removing her own shirt in the process.

Jungeun can't help but moan out in delight when Jinsol's colder skin touches her scorching body. Both girls hiss in pleasure, pulling each other into a deep kiss.

Tongues fight over dominance but it doesn't take long for Jungeun to allow Jinsol the upper hand. The temperature in the room rises as Jinsol swiftly removes Jungeun's bra, hands reaching up to caress them.

Jinsol breaks their kiss with a pop, opting to kiss down along Jungeun's jaw and throat. She gives extra attention around her pulse point before moving down further down to her chest. Jungeun's breathing becomes more erratic as Jinsol wraps her lips around her nipple, other nipple being played with by nimble fingers.

'Fuck, Jinsol..' Spurring her on further, Jungeun wraps her fingers into Jinsol's blonde locks, tugging her closer. The older girl hisses in pleasure, taking her task at hand even more seriously. Her ultimate goal is to make Jungeun feel better than she ever has before. 

Jungeun's alpha side starts kicking in. She aches to command Jinsol what to do. Groaning, she reaches over to undo Jinsol's bra and tosses it somewhere to the side.

Flipping their positions, Jungeun easily pins Jinsol down and attacks her chest with heated enthousiasm. Jinsol's moans echo through the room, further spurring her alpha mate on.

'Jungie, take it easy, baby.' Jinsol is extremely sensitive due to her approaching heat. Jungeun pays it no mind, wanting only to be closer to her in every way possible.

It doesn't take long before Jungeun has managed to get them both naked and panting heavily on her bed.

Jinsol manages to take over again, her rut taking the upperhand and allowing her to once again pin Jungeun down on the bed. Their lips find each other easily again, hungrily taking each other in.

Sitting back for a moment, Jinsol is allowed a moment of clarity. Her eyes run over Jungeun's perfect body, heart clenching at the fact that she is all hers.

'You're mine.' Jinsol leans in again nibbling her girlfriends supple neck and squeezing her hip tightly.

'All yours, Jinsol.' Raising her head, Jinsol looks Jungeun deep in the eye. Both parties reflect lust and love, a deep bond settling between them.

'Always.' At that word, Jinsol pulls Jungeun into a ravishing kiss. Losing all resolve, she allows her hand to pass down between Jungeun's legs. Jungeun eagerly obliges, spreading her legs to allow for easy access on Jinsol's side.

Her long fingers glide over Jungeun's folds for a moment, allowing her mate to gasp at the touch, before plunging deeply into her and unleashing a gutteral moan from the girl beneath her.

Gasping and moaning loudly underneath her, Jungeun claws at Jinsol's back to ground herself. Jinsol grunts, setting a steady pace and busying herself once again with Jungeun's perky breasts. She's found her new favourite spot.

As Jungeun's climax closes in, Jinsol loses it. Her need to mark Jungeun and feed on her growing by the second.

Jungeun, despite being seconds away from coming undone, senses it strongly in the older girl. Pulling her away from her chest, she kisses her deeply.

'I'm yours, so claim me as such.' Eyes bore into each other for a moment, a mutual agreement being made.

Jinsol growls as she bites down on Jungeun's pulse point, injecting her venom and allowing her mate to reach her climax.

** *Jinsol POV* **

She's so delicious, in every possible way. Knowing that I'm the only one to make her feel this way spurs me on further to mark her properly.

Removing my fangs from her throat as she rides down her orgasm, I bite down around the healing wound, claiming her as mine. Growling, I allow my fingers to slip out of her and lick my lips at the sight of her flushed face. 

Filling with pride, I allow a deep purr to settle in my chest.

Before I can wipe Jungeun's juices off my fingers, I find her flipping our positions. She straddles me, holding my wrist in her small hand.

A develish glint shines in her eyes. 'Let me help you clean up...' I gulp as she slowly leans in, licking her own cum from my hands, seductively looking me in the eye.

'Jungeun...' Sucking on my fingers, she starts grinding down against my stomach. Her heat is hitting harder than I expected. 'Fuck.'

Reaching down with my other hand, I allow her to slip on my fingers easily. A long drawn out moan escapes her lips as she starts riding me frantically.

Puffing my chest in pride, I sit up and pull her closer, letting my thumb tease her clit and pulling her into a hungry kiss.

She moans into my mouth so deliciously. I drink her all in as her movements  become more shaky. She breaks the kiss, leaning down towards my throat.

'Go ahead, baby. I'm yours as much as you are mine.'

She wastes no time in biting down, marking me as hers. Her movements slow and she shakes in my arms, collapsing against me.

Laying back down, I wrap my arms around her and pull out of her. She winces slightly at the movement but melts into me quickly again, purring softly.

'I love you so damn much.' Running my hand through her hair, she reaches up to trace along the mark she left on me. 'I love you too. More than I ever imagined I could love someone.'

Purring softly in tune with each other, we lay, recovering.

 

* * *

 

** *Jungeun POV* **

Blinking softly, I reach up to rub my eyes. How long have we been sleeping?

'Finally awake? Guess I really tired you out, huh?' I chuckle and sit up to playfully punch her shoulder.

'You did, but there's no reason to be so smug about it.' She shrugs, I feel the pride roll off of her in waves.

Biting my lip, I find myself blushing.

'Getting shy now all of a sudden? Because you sure as hell weren't shy when I-' 

Shutting her up by putting my palm over her mouth, I quickly realise my mistake as she takes it as an opportunity to lick along my palm with her tongue, slowly.

Feeling the heat rise up to my cheeks again, I quickly hop off her.

'What time is it?' She chuckles and sits up, stretching comfortably. Her muscles ripple so deliciously over each other, tensing and releasing.

'We have about an hour before we have to meet at the club. How about you go ahead and shower. I'll throw you together some dinner.' She throws a wink at me and gets up, casually strutting past me naked.

'I.. yeh. I'll be out soon.' I quickly gather clothes and rush into the bathroom.

This girl is going to be the death of me, please give me strength.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Back from a vacation and finally able to update again! Sorry for the late update but I should be able to get my updates up regularly again!
> 
> Enjoy this guys, took a while to properly write it out :0
> 
> Have a good day/night! :3


	27. Let me in

** *Nobody POV* **

Vivi sighs as she arranges the paperwork on her desk.

Leaning back into her chair, she allows herself to close her eyes for a moment. She hasn't slept properly since they arrived in this new town. At first, she simply thought it was the jitters of moving to a new place. But after Jungeun left Jinsol with that nasty bite and she went to clean it up, she knew the real reason.

Haseul's energy lingers in this town. It's not very strong, leading her to believe she must be keeping a low profile.

What bothers her isn't that her ex is in town. It hurts that Sooyoung and Jinsol obviously came in contact with her but didn't bother to tell her.

'I suppose I wouldn't tell me either after all that's happened between us.' Frowning, she runs a hand over her face, tiredly rubbing at her eyes. Was she ready to face Haseul again? It's been years. She'd forgiven her before for something much worse.

Her eyes drift over the office. Her jacket lay discarded on the armchair in front of her desk, a sparkle visible from within.

Slowly, the tired exorcist makes her way around the desk, picking up her jacket and digging into the inner pocket. Her hand wraps around a small locket.

It had been a gift from Haseul. After they reconciled, she bought her a locket. In it sits a small picture of the couple, engraved next to it are the words, 'You will forever hold my heart.'.

Vivi tears up at the memory. A demon's heart was fragile. Demons were able to write up contracts with other beings by allowing them to take a piece of their heart. As long as the piece is safe with the other party, the demon is forced to uphold their part of the deal. Haseul always joked that she isn't able to make a deal with anyone since meeting Vivi.

Vivi would always smile and push her playfully. There were still enough pieces of her heart left for her to make contracts with others, of course, Haseul was just a hopeless romantic.

'I do miss you.'

 

* * *

 

Sooyoung leads Jiwoo towards the club by the arm. She can't help but feel proud that she can call Jiwoo her girlfriend and show her off to the world.

'What are you smiling about?' Jiwoo's voice easily breaks through Sooyoung's thought process. 'You. Us. I'm just happy I get to call you mine.'

Blood rushes to Jiwoo's cheeks as she hides her face against Sooyoung's leather-clad arm. 'I'm happy too.'

Sooyoung presses a kiss to the top of the younger girl's head, a smile on her lips.

'Soo, how ya doin?' 

Johnny's loud voice breaks the couple's happy bubble for a moment.

'Aish, why are you so loud!' 

The big man shrugs and smiles widely at the girls, moving to open the door for them. 'Jinsol and Jungeun aren't here yet but Vivi is up in the office waiting for you all.'

Sooyoung pats him on the back and nods in thanks. 'Thanks, Johnny. How's ya brother doing?' He softens at the question and scratches the back of his neck.

'He's adjusting. You know how hyper and excited he gets. I'm just lucky that the boys have some time on their hands to keep an eye on him while I'm here at work.'

Sooyoung chuckles and pulls Jiwoo into the club with her. 'Send them all our regards. And let us know when you need some time off to spend it with your bro, alright?'

He smiles brightly and waves at them cheerfully before letting the door slam closed behind them.

'You're all very close, aren't you?' Jiwoo tilts her head to meet Sooyoung's eyes.

'Where we used to live, the supernatural community was small but tight-knit. We all worked at the same club so most of them jumped on the idea of following Jinsol and me over here. They didn't have anything going for them back home anyway.' The small girl nods at this and greedily takes the outstretched hand Sooyoung offers her.

'I'm glad you guys brought friends over. I like making new friends but it's nice to have a solid base, right?' Sooyoung nods and chuckles. 'I'm sure you of all people would have no problem making new friends, Jiberry.'

Another blush spreads over her cheeks as she closely follows her girlfriend up the last steps to the office. Knocking softly, they enter.

 

** *Vivi POV* **

I quickly wipe my eyes and put the locket away as I sense Sooyoung and Jiwoo entering the club. Tidying up and pulling a thermos of blood out of the fridge for Sooyoung to enjoy, I stand up straight when I hear them knocking.

'Good evening, girls. Hope you're doing well.' I smile at them, happy to see them happy together. Jiwoo smiles back brighter than I thought possible, waving excitedly at me.

'Hey, Vivi! We're great! I hope you have had a good day too!' Chuckling, I reach for some glasses before turning to them.

'It's been okay. Would you like a drink?' Soo nods and throws her leather jacket over mine on the armchair before settling on the couch. 'I'll have the usual if that's cool. What do you want, sweetie?' 

I start preparing her usual blood cocktail as I wait for Jiwoo to make a decision. 'Do you have anything with strawberry?' I feel Sooyoung relax. Glancing behind me, I smile at the sight. 

Sooyoung is sitting on the couch comfortably with Jiwoo on her lap, tucked under her chin. 'I have some strawberry milk if you'd like.' Jiwoo nods softly at me, flustered when she realises I've noticed their position. 

Playfully winking at her, I turn to prepare their drinks and take them to the coffee table.

'You have any idea when Jinsol and Jungeun might come over?' I shake my head and pull up an armchair to give the girls some space on the couch.

'I know as much as you do. They're running a bit late, should we call them?' 

Sooyoung frowns, in that specific way she does when she's focusing on her hearing. After a few seconds, she laughs into her hand, barely keeping it together.

'They're here, and I think you'll soon find out why they're late.' Sooyoung follows her statement with a smirk and low chuckle.

I think I know where this is going. Sooyoung takes a sip from her cocktail, sighing at the taste while Jiwoo shyly enjoys her strawberry milk.

Turning my body towards the office door, I chuckle at the shy knocks on the door.

Jinsol enters, smiling widely, with Jungeun trailing behind her, cheeks reddening by the second.

'So how are the love birds this morning? Got anything to share with the class?' I throw in a wink for good measure, leaving Jungeun a sputtering mess as Jinsol simply runs a hand through her hair while staring at the floor.

 

** *Jinsol POV* **

Jungeun squeezes my hand tightly. Of course, they've probably noticed even before we entered. Sooyoung smirks at me from across the room, Jiwoo secured in her arms.

'We're doing just fine, Viv. Thanks for asking.' I stick my tongue out at Soo playfully.

'Yeh. We're great.' I chuckle at my mate adorably blushing and stepping closer to me. I wrap my arms around her in a loose hug and waddle to the nearest chair with her.

'How are you girls today? Nice seeing you guys together again.' Jiwoo blushes and smiles shyly. 'I'm glad to be here with all of you too.'

'Ya, why wouldn't we be here together?' Laughing, I sit down on Jungeun's lap and let her wrap her arms around my waist tightly. I love the way she holds me.

'Because you have a tendency to annoy the hell out of me, figured you do that with all the girls.' Winking at her, I prepare myself for Sooyoung's outburst.

'Ya!' She gets up to playfully smack me but gets stopped in her tracks by a low growl coming from behind me.

'Settle down all of you. I will not have this office turned into a battlefield.' Turning my head, I capture Jungeun's gaze, smiling at her comfortingly. 'She's just playing, love. No need to get protective.' Her eyes shake for a moment before blinking slowly and leaning her forehead against mine. 'Sorry, I'm trying to control it but...' I know her heat is still running strong. My rut is somewhat in control for now but I can sense her discomfort.

Vivi moves her chair to sit closer to all of us and leans back, crossing her legs in that mature way she always does when she gets serious.

'Sooyoung, you know better than to go for Jinsol now. Even if it's playful, Jungeun's not in control enough yet to be able to stop herself from trying to rip you apart.' She crosses her arms and looks at Soo pointedly. I sense her immediately feeling bad and she droops her head awkwardly for a moment, Jiwoo rubbing her shoulder softly trying to give her some comfort.

'Sorry about that, Jungeun. You too, Jinsol. I'll be more careful in the future. I'm just so used to teasing you.' She pouts like the big baby she is and I can't help but smile. 'It's nothing. Sorry I was teasing too. I'll try to tone it down as well.' We share an understanding look and smile softly. Jungeun nuzzles into my hair, breathing deeply and purring. Biting my lip to stop me from smiling too widely, I look down to hide my flushed cheeks.

'Wait, do you guys have a cat?'

Vivi bursts out laughing together with Sooyoung. Jungeun's arms tighten around me and I can feel her get more flustered by the second. 'Unless you count your friend as a cat, no, we don't.' Sooyoung laughs and pats her girlfriend on the head gently. I like seeing her handle Jiwoo so sweetly. 'Jiberry.' As Jiwoo turns to her with big confused eyes, I can't help but melt at the love and affection reflected in Sooyoung's eyes.

'Jungeun over there made that sound.' With a tilt of her head, the puppy-like girl looks our way.

'Why would she do that?' Jungeun blushes and peeks from behind my shoulder. 'I... I'm just comfortable.' Quickly, she hides behind me and nuzzles my hair again shyly. I grab one of her hands and play with her fingers absent-mindedly.

'It's a werewolf thing. When we're ehm comfortable and/or content, we purr.' Another head tilt and Jiwoo starts blushing at the implications. 'Oh, that's cute!' Chuckling, Vivi shakes her head.

'Anyway, why did you guys want to meet before opening? I know you well enough to know you have something to say.' Looking at us pointedly, she has us suddenly nervous. We need to bring this in the best way possible.

'We wanted to talk to you about something important. Please, promise us you won't get angry or leave until we've all said what we have to.' Vivi's pointed look is replaced with a frown quickly. 'I'll listen, but if you think it might upset me, it must be something very serious. I can't make any promises but I'll try to keep my composure.' That'll just have to be good enough, I guess.

 

** *Nobody POV* **

The room suddenly feels a few degrees colder as everyone sits with bated breath. Jinsol and Sooyoung stand up and guide their girlfriends to sit on the couch together. They move towards the office door and face Vivi, taking a deep breath before Jinsol starts speaking softly.

'We know you've had it rough. You confide in us, but not enough.' Vivi exhales slowly, listening intently. Taking a step forward, Sooyoung smiles softly at her.

'You deserve to be happy again as you were a long time ago. And we discovered something that could return that happiness to you. If you're willing to listen.'

Vivi stands up quickly, finally sensing something is off. Having Jiwoo around messes with her senses. It masks almost all supernatural energy. Almost being the key-word.

'You didn't...' Vivi takes a few shaky steps back.

'Please, just hear us out. I promise it'll be worth it.' Vivi's focus switches to the office door. She can recognise that energy anywhere. 

A shy knock sounds through the room. Sooyoung tries to slowly walk towards Vivi to calm her down. 'I know you came in contact... I could sense it... WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!'

Jinsol walks backwards to open the door for the long-awaited arrival of a certain demon. Vivi's demon, to be exact.

'Kahei...'

'NO, YOU DON'T GET TO SAY MY NAME LIKE THAT!' 

Jiwoo and Jungeun frown at the strange name leaving the demon's lips. 

Haseul knows her boundaries and opts to simply stand in the door opening, waiting for Jinsol and Sooyoung to save the situation. Her heart breaks at the anger evident on Vivi's face. But she knows Vivi too well. There's a pain in her eyes, an aching that Haseul is all too familiar with. She missed her too. Her eyes can't help but moisten at the thought.

'Vivi, just hear us out, please. You said you'd try.'

Vivi barely registers as past events catch up with her. Her vision blurs, anger, frustration and sadness taking over. Tears roll over her cheeks as her eyes softly start glowing.

'Jiwoo, Jungeun, get the hell over here!' The girls waste no time running to their girlfriends' arms, hearing the urgency in their voices. Vivi's palms start glowing brightly as the glow of her eyes intensifies. Haseul's eyes widen, worry overtaking her features. She takes a hasty step towards the exorcist.

'DON'T YOU DARE COME CLOSE TO ME!' Haseul stops mid-step, holding her breath at the pained scream coming from Vivi. If she doesn't calm down soon, she'll destroy the whole club.

'Kahei, listen to me, please.' Sooyoung and Jinsol stand back, protecting Jiwoo and Jungeun by holding them behind their backs. Vivi doesn't listen, her powers overtaking as she starts levitating, pink aura surrounding her visibly.

'LEAVE NOW!'

As Vivi moves her palm towards Haseul, the demon braces for a sensation of pain that never comes. Instead, she hears a deep voice nonchalantly speak.

'Oh, calm down before I do worse than contain you.'

Heejin smiles at her friends, old and new, and waves happily. 'Hey, guys!' Confused, the girls wave back before remembering what she said about Vivi and containing her.

Vivi floats in a bright pink see-through box, still angry and glowing. 'Don't worry, she could unleash every last piece of her energy in there and we wouldn't feel much more than a small vibration.' Gasping, Haseul moves closer to the containment field carefully. Reaching out slowly, she looks at an enraged Vivi, inaudibly cursing at her through the barrier in between them.

'I wouldn't touch that if I were you.' Her movements halt, head turning back towards the witch now sprawled out on the couch. 'If you touch the barrier, it'll break. I wouldn't do that until she's calm enough to be let out.'

Softly nodding, the demon lowers her hand again but stays standing close to the barrier. On the other side, the love of her life remains angered and frustrated.

'Heej, how did you get here? Why?' Heejin scoffs and sits up on the couch. 'You're asking a descendant how she got somewhere? You realise I can basically do any type of magic, right?' Jinsol shrugs and nods. 'I suppose, but why did you come?' It's Heejin's turn to shrug this time.

Stretching and looking over at the exorcist angrily staring down the demon in front of her, she places her chin on her palm and turns back to her in-law.

'Hyunjin sensed something was off. When I checked in, I felt Vivi's energy going off the charts and knew I had to interfere if I wanted this city to stay standing. I've never felt her energy go that off the charts.'

Jungeun frowns and looks around the room. She scratches her head as she doesn't seem to be able to locate the feline girl Heejin mentioned.

'I have.' Haseul's voice interrupts her thoughts. 'When I first went berserk and...murdered her whole family without realising.' Vivi starts slamming her fists against the barrier, angry puffs of pink smoke falling apart at the impact. 'I watched from afar as she destroyed what was left of her family's home in anger and pain. I don't understand how she was able to forgive me after that. Yet here I am, looking for forgiveness again, like the fool that I am.'

Sooyoung sighs. 'There is nothing to forgive, Haseul. Because you didn't do anything wrong. We were in the wrong this time.' Vivi's angry movements halt for a moment, eyes locking onto her vampiric friend.

'Vivi, please, hear us out.' Jinsol pleads with her friend. They all just want to clear things up. If it's still too much for Vivi to handle afterwards, Haseul promised she'd back away. She just couldn't live on any longer without knowing Vivi at least knew the whole truth.

'Kahei, I beg of you to give me a chance to explain. After that, if you wish for me to, I'll disappear.' Vivi steps away from the barrier and nods once, eyes fixating on the demon in front of her.

 

** * * * **

They all find themselves seated around the demon and exorcist as Haseul finishes up her story. Jinsol and Sooyoung filled in where they could as Jiwoo, Jungeun and Heejin tear up at the broken voice coming from the powerful demon in front of them.

'I was a coward. I wanted to give you space. But I also couldn't live with the fact that you hate me for something I didn't do. I love you too much to not respect your wishes and took the dumb way out. I'm so grateful for all of you giving me this chance. Kahei, if you want to break our contract, even after hearing all of this, I'll accept it. I love you, I always have and always will. And my heart is only yours to break, my life only yours to take.'

Haseul falls to her knees in front of the barrier, a stunned Vivi staring down at her, eyes and palms no longer glowing. Reaching up slowly, the demon touches the barrier, ready to accept her fate.

'Haseul, what does that mean?' Haseul chokes back a sob at hearing Vivi say her name. Hearing her speak to her softly without anger. After not having heard her sweet and caring voice for so long. She forces herself to look up, allowing her red tears to run down her cheeks freely.

'What do you mean, my life is yours to take. You don't honestly think I would kill you. I'm appalled that you think so lowly of me that I'd take another life.'

The demon shakes her head, a bitter smile on her lips. 'I know you would never deliberately take a life, Kahei. Your soul is too warm and pure for it.'

Everyone frowns but doesn't dare to disturb the conversation happening in front of them. They're glad the pair is finally actually communicating.

'Then what do you mean?' Annoyance is evident in Vivi's voice. Her patience is running out. She feels terrible for having wrongly accused Haseul before but hates her cryptic speech.

'You will forever hold my heart.' Vivi frowns in thought. Walking to her jacket, she pulls the locket out. She runs a finger down the engraved words inside. 'Haseul.' The demon lowers her head, looking at the ground. Her bloody tears staining the carpet underneath her. 'I've never lied to you, Vivi. My heart is yours forever. If you'll allow it to be. I know you tried to remove it before.'

Vivi's eyes widen in shock, the locket almost slipping out of her hands. 'Tell me you didn't.' Haseul shakily gets up and removes her shirt.

Everyone awkwardly tries to not too obviously look at the demon's exposed torso. Deep red veiny-looking scar tissue mars her porcelain skin. Gasps echo through the room, Vivi covering her mouth in shock, tears pooling in her eyes.

As they follow the scars, they seem to all be flashing out from the same starting point. Following one of the scars up, Heejin widens her eyes as she sees it disappear under Haseul's bra. Quickly moving forward she kneels in front of the demon and places a hand above her heart. Or, where her heart was supposed to be. Where it had once been.

'How did this not kill you?' Heejin tears up, Haseul's full pain hitting her. Her touch on Haseul's skin connecting them to feel what she felt. It overwhelms her, how she was able to push herself and keep going throughout the agony she had to endure. And through all of it, Heejin can feel a deep-rooted, pure love for Vivi.

'Heejin!' Suddenly, a loud yell is heard, followed by a growl. A large black panther stands at the door, breathing heavily. 'Hyun, it's okay. I'm okay.' The panther leaps over to her master and lover quickly, transforming when she reaches the witch's side. Hyunjin pulls her into her arms and carries her to the couch. Enveloping her, Heejin hides in her shoulder and tries to focus on Hyunjin's heartbeat to calm her own.

'Can someone explain what is going on, please?' Jiwoo's small high-pitched voice is heard from Sooyoung's arms. Heejin takes a deep breath and sits up slightly. 'Haseul, she... She made a contract with Vivi.' Jinsol frowns. 'Isn't that normal? Demons make contracts all the time. Heejin shakes her head and points at Haseul.

The demon turns to the girls. As they're finally able to see her front, they see the scars all gathering at the exact spot her heart would be. Moving the bra fabric slightly, a pentagram becomes visible on her skin. All the scars shoot out from it angrily.

'She didn't just make a contract. She bound her whole heart into the one contract.' Gasps leave the girls' lips, all of them looking bewildered. Jiwoo and Jungeun look at each other confused. Sooyoung turns to Jiwoo.

'When demons make a contract with someone, they'll basically give them a mark, infused with a small part of their heart. This way they can make multiple contracts and live on that. If they were to bind their whole heart to a single contract, the breaking of that contract would cause their death because it would leave them without one at all.'

Jiwoo and Jungeun cling to each other, finally realising the gravity of the situation.

Vivi awakens from her stupor and quickly walks around the chair to stand before the still kneeling demon. She quickly removes her shirt too, revealing a small bird tattoo on her ribcage, marred with small scars.

'When you said you couldn't make a contract with anyone else...' Haseul looks up, meeting Vivi's eyes and smiling sadly.

'I told you. I never lied to you, Kahei.'

 

 


	28. Everyday I love you

** *Nobody POV* **

Silence settles in the office. Vivi blinks away tears as she locks eyes with Haseul. All this time, she could've been with her love, had she not over-reacted and chased her away. Kneeling down in front of her, she maintains eye-contact as she slowly reaches up to touch the scarring running across the demon's torso. Haseul's muscles contract and ripple at her featherlight touches.

'I did this to you?' Looking down at Vivi's small hand still tracing along the largest scar on her ribcage, Haseul nods, breath hitching as another hand comes to rest at the base of her neck.

Jinsol quickly makes eye-contact with Sooyoung and Heejin, urging them to give the 2 in front of them some privacy. They quietly get up, not wanting to disturb their moment. 'We'll be by the door if you need us.' They bow towards the older couple respectfully before leaving the room as quietly as possible.

They all release a breath they didn't realise they were holding once they close the office door behind them. 'Fuck, that almost went incredibly wrong. Thanks for jumping in Heej.' The bunny-like witch smiles softly and pats Jinsol's shoulder. 'No problem, had nothing else to do anyway beside keeping Hyunjin content.' A soft 'aeong' comes from the aforementioned girl before she settles on the floor, reaching for Heejin to force her onto her lap. Cuddling into her companion, Heejin nuzzles into Hyunjin's shoulder.

The others decide to follow Hyunjin's lead. Sooyoung pulls Jiwoo onto her lap and Jinsol finds herself firmly settled between Jungeun's legs. Leaning against each other, the girls wait in silence.

 

** *Haseul POV* **

Her touch is still as soft as ever. Every move she makes is calculated, gentle but firm at the same time. I look down at my contract mark on her skin. Angry scars stick out from her otherwise flawless skin. It hurts to see how angry she was at me. I can't believe she tried to remove the contract so violently.

'I figured you were hurting and angry. You probably weren't thinking straight. We both know the only way to undo a demonic contract is by a face-to-face agreement or the death of 1 of the parties involved.'

Nodding, she raises her head to look me in the eye. God, I love her big doe eyes. My hands twitch at my side, itching to wipe away the tears forming in her eyes. I keep making her cry.

'I didn't think it'd hurt you too. I'm so sorry.' I shake my head and risk reaching out towards her cheek. Stopping just short of making contact with her, hesitation and fear hit me. I let out a breath as she leans into my hand, allowing me to wipe the tears off her cheek gently. 'Remember what you told me every time I apologised?' Sniffling, a soft chuckle escapes her lips. Oh, how I've missed her laugh.

'Don't apologise. Just make sure it won't happen again.' I nod, relishing in the feeling of her warm cheek in my palm. Sighing shakily, I brace myself.

'If you want to break the contract, I'm ready.' Her eyes shoot up at me, surprise written all over her face. 'You really think I want to break our contract? Especially knowing that you bound your whole heart to me?.'

Letting my head hang, I drop my hand from her cheek. 'I'll accept anything you ask of me. I made mistakes in the past and now I was able to clear up our last mishap. But I understand if you don't want to risk getting hurt again by me.'

Waiting for an answer, I hear soft sniffles coming from in front of me. Shit, of course, I made her cry again.

'Kahei, I'm so-'

'Don't you dare apologise! I'm the one in the wrong this time. I have been all this time and I didn't even know. I can't even imagine what you've been going through! Being pushed away from all of us, knowing that you weren't in the wrong! How did you even manage?' Sighing, I sit back on my knees. 

'If leaving meant that you wouldn't be hurting, I'd gladly do it again. I promised I'd give you your space if ever you needed it. I never lied to you and never plan to. Even if I tried, the contract would stop me. Remember when we made it?'

A soft smile spreads on my lips as I recall that evening.

 

** *Flashback Nobody POV* **

'Haseul! There you are!' A pink-haired girl runs at her girlfriend who's sitting in the middle of a meadow. 'Jinsol said you wanted to see me?'

Turning to her, the long-haired demon smiles widely. 'Come sit with me.' 

Vivi settles next to her, bumping shoulders. 'What's up?' Taking a deep breath, Haseul smiles and takes her girlfriend's hands in hers. 'Make a contract with me.'

Tilting her head, Vivi purses her lips. 'Why?' The exorcist didn't have to bind her girlfriend to a contract. She trusted her and knew they'd be together for a long time. Haseul however, wanted to protect her. As an exorcist, Vivi would be coming into contact with demons often enough and if they sense she's already bound to another demon, they won't be able to do much to her without Haseul sensing it.

'I want to be able to protect you better. It would bring us closer.' Taking it all in, Vivi pretends to think about it. Haseul looks at her with big fearful eyes. Laughing softly, Vivi tackles her girlfriend in a hug.

'I trust you. If you want to, we can. But on what basis?' Chuckling, Haseul hugs her back tightly and leans back to kiss her cheek. 'How about, a contract to ensure I'll always be by your side, yours forever and always, for as long as you'll have me?' The exorcist finds herself blushing, leaning back lightly and letting her girlfriend sit up properly again, now with Vivi on her lap. 'Sounds an awful lot like a proposal, Haseul.'

A wide grin spreads across the demons face. 'Maybe it's a promise. I promise that I will one day marry you, as you are the love of my life. The contract will only re-ensure us both of it. You get a piece of my heart to keep with you and I'll be able to sense you better.' 

Agreeing happily, Haseul stands up with her girlfriend and spins her around happily in a hug. 'I love you.' 

'I love you too.' Smiling and kissing each other, they play around as they head back to their house. 

Later that night, Haseul leans over Vivi's body as she shows her how much she loves her. Taking a deep breath, she infuses the contract mark on her ribcage with her whole heart. That night, she sleeps in the exorcist's arms, drained from sealing the contract.

** *End of Flashback* **

 

** *Haseul POV* **

Her lower lip trembles as she looks at me. 'Don't you dare leave again. I promise I'll always hear you out first from now on.' Tearing up again, I almost feel like my heart is back where it's supposed to be.

'You really mean that? You'll give us another shot?' Nodding, Kahei throws herself into my arms. I wrap her up against me tightly, sighing and crying into the hug. 'I've missed you so much, Kahei. I love you.'

Her tears glide over my shoulder and chest as she trembles in my hold. 'I love you so much, Haseul. Being without you was agony. How could I have been so stupid.'

Shushing her, I pet her pink locks gently. 'What matters is that we're both here now.' 

Closing my eyes, I focus on the way she so perfectly fits in my arms. I can't wait to catch up on the time we lost.

'We should probably let the girls back in, shouldn't we?' Nodding against my shoulder, she leans back to smile at me sweetly. Leaning my forehead against hers, I sigh contently.

'Let's get this family reunion going then. I'm sure we all have a lot of catching up to do.' Getting up together and putting our shirts back on, Kahei reaches for my hand and pulls me along to the door gently.

Everyday I love you, more and more.

 


	29. Royal encounter

** *Nobody POV* **

'What's with this mess here? I think you'll all be much more comfortable on the couch inside.' Vivi's gentle voice breaks the girls from their thoughts in favour of looking up at their friend.

Jinsol smiles teary-eyed. 'You guys made up?' A soft nod towards the office is all it takes to get all the girls to jump up and happily rush back in. Jungeun walks in last to find the whole group smothering Haseul and Vivi in a bearhug. Smiling, she rolls her eyes but tenses slightly at everyone being so close to her girlfriend.

'Guys, I'm very glad we're all loving each other here but Jinsol, your mate's energy isn't the best.' Jungeun frowns, tilting her head ever so slightly. Pulling themselves away from the group hug, they all settle around the room with their respective companions in life. Pulling Jinsol into her lap as they sit on the floor, she leans her head against her girlfriend's shoulder to look at Haseul. 'How could you tell? I was only slightly bothered.'

Shrugging, the demon squeezes Vivi closer to her. 'Haseul's always been much more attentive than a demon is supposed to be. Maybe it has to do with growing up around exorcists.' 

Nodding, the girls settle into a comfortable silence.

A silence which doesn't last very long, as suddenly there's a knock at the door.

** *Jinsol POV* **

Vivi gets up to answer the door as the rest of us continue relaxing. It was quite an evening.

Turning, I hear Johnny's voice at the door. 'Sorry to disturb, boss! We just opened up the lounge and some patrons are very impressed and wish to see the owners.'

Vivi takes a step back and turns towards us. 'Time to do our job, girls.' Groaning, Soo and I get up and fix our clothes. 'Can the girls come?' Smiling, Vivi nods and beckons us all over. 

'Are you guys sticking around too? Let us at least make you a drink. It's on the house, of course.' Slapping a shoulder around Heejin, I smile widely at her. 'Sure! Do you guys have bread, though? You know Hyunnie needs her bread.' A soft aeong comes from the floor where Hyunjin had sprawled out comfortably.

Chuckling, I nod. 'We have pastries in the VIP-lounge.' Not much more needed to be said as Hyunjin grabs Heejin by the arm and tugs her out the door. That girl really loves bread too much.

 

* * *

 

Arriving in the lounge, we find Hyunjin already happily munching on a croissant as she sits on the floor between Heejin's legs. I shoot them a smile and turn to our guests. Vivi and Sooyoung are shaking their hands and exchanging pleasantries. 'Ah, there is the 3rd part of our team and perhaps the most important. Jinsol, come greet our guests!' Vivi reaches out for my hand and I gladly take it, stepping closer. My eyes meet dark brown ones. Taking a deep breath, I offer my hand and bow lightly to the duo in front of me. 'Pleased to meet you, the name is Jung Jinsol, co-owner of this establishment. Welcome!' The first girl grabs my hand firmly and excitedly pats my shoulder. 'Hi! The name's Bora! Thanks for meeting us. Just wanted to say we really enjoy the vibe here! The drinks are great too!' I find myself easily smiling at her and release her hand to turn to her friend. She's taller than her and even slightly taller than me. 'Don't be like that, say hi to her Si!' Bora nudges her friend in the ribs, eliciting an eye-roll and sigh. She grasps my hand tightly, almost too tight, and stares me down with her wolf-like eyes.

Tilting my head, I chuckle. 'Pleased to meet you, haven't met a full-blood in a while.' A glint appears in her eyes as her lips turn up into a smirk. 'The name's Lee Siyeon. Alpha of the Lee family-pack. What's the deal with you and the mutt over there?' 

I snap at her words, clenching my hand around hers tighter. She barely flinches at the force I'm exerting on her. Taking a step closer, I hiss lowly. 'Don't you dare speak of my mate that way.' She raises her eyebrows in challenge, which I would've gladly accepted if it wasn't for Bora coming in between us.

'Siyeon, stop it! I'm terribly sorry, this twit over here has absolutely no social skills. She didn't mean it in a bad way.' I let go as I feel Siyeon release her grip too. Turning to Bora, she sighs and rests her head on the shorter girl's shoulder. 'Siyeon grew up in a stuck up family as she's from a full and royal bloodline of werewolves. I'm sure she just worded her question wrong, right?' A nod comes from the alpha wolf, leading me to take a step back and take a deep breath. 'Then I'd gladly hear you rephrase. Now.'

Coughing, Siyeon stands tall once again and bows briefly towards me. 'I didn't mean to refer to you or your mate as mutts. I am terrible with communication. Bora has been helping me since I took over the pack. I sense you two are different, no? I simply wonder what it is your origins are, as I haven't had the pleasure of meeting many ehm mixes before, except for the half-humans like your guard by the door.

I suppose it makes sense for someone stemming from royalty to be a bit crude with words. She's lucky Bora seems to know how to diffuse a situation.

'I suggest we all settle down with a drink before jumping to this topic.' Vivi offers sweetly as she guides me backwards, into Jungeun's arms. As her warmth encases me, I instantly find myself relaxing and nodding. 

 

** *Jungeun POV* **

Gently, I pull Jinsol closer and sit down on the edge of the couch with her, next to Heejin. I spare a glance down to her feet to find her feline companion still happily eating bread, not bothered by the previous conversation at all. Leaning into us, Heejin chuckles. 'You guys always manage to meet interesting people, huh?'

'More like annoying people.' Jinsol grumbles in my arms and I quickly place a kiss on her shoulder to calm her down. I also didn't like Siyeon's choice of words but soon realised her energy was more curious than hostile. 'She didn't mean it like that and she apologised. Let's try to start anew.' Sighing, she nods and sits up a bit.

Facing Siyeon and Bora, who are now seated on the chairs in front of us, she takes a deep breath. I try my best to engulf her in soothing energy.

'My apologies for lashing out so quickly as well. I am very protective of my mate, which I'm sure you can understand.' A nod comes from the alpha in front of us. She smiles awkwardly and reaches for Bora's hand. 

'I would kill anyone that dares to look at my mate wrongly.' I hear Sooyoung gasp and Jinsol tilts her head in question. 'You mated a human?' Siyeon shakes her head softly. 

'I'm not human, I simply give of neutral energy on this plane of existence.' Haseul and Vivi bow their heads. 'I'm sorry we didn't realise before, your highness.' Haseul looks like she might pass out at any moment.

'Guys, what's going on?' 

Gulping, Haseul looks up at us, avoiding Bora's direct gaze.

'May I introduce you all to the queen of my people, Queen of the demonic realm. Queen Sua.' 

'Oh cut it out, in this realm, with my mate and potential new friends, I'm just Kim Bora. Now, what does a queen have to do to get a shot of vodka?'

We all stare at her incredulously, Siyeon chuckling softly next to her, head in her hand that isn't holding the Queen's. 

 

 


	30. Royal encounter (p.2)

** *Nobody POV* **

'So...' 

The tension is palpable in the VIP-lounge. Haseul keeps rubbing her hands on her thighs with Vivi rubbing circles on her back to calm her nerves. The demon queen received her requested shot of vodka a minute ago and downed it immediately. Now, she finds herself sprawled across alpha Siyeon's lap happily.

Jinsol raises an eyebrow at the odd pair and points between the two. 'So how exactly did this happen?'

A soft laugh escapes Siyeon's lips. With smooth jazz softly playing in the background, the girls lean forward with bated breath, eyes on the wolf and her queen.

'I honestly don't quite know myself.' Lifting her hand, she gently caresses Bora's hair, a soft smile on her lips. 'Our pack was checking out a call that was made by one of the pups. They said some crazy lady was playing around with hell hounds and they feared they'd be unleashed and attack our family.' Small gasps flutter through the air.

'Even if I did, they wouldn't go after anyone I don't tell them to.' Bora shrugs and places a kiss on her mate's cheek. 'That's something none of us knew back then, dear. Anyway, we get there and indeed a crazy woman is jumping around with 3 big hell hounds, purple flames dancing around them.' Turning to Bora and looking her deep in her eyes, Siyeon smiles sweetly at her. 'As my pack stood ready to attack at my command, I found myself inexplicably joining the fun in my wolf form.' 

Hyunjin tilts her head, finally having finished the basket of bread she was nibbling on the whole time and fully tuning into the conversation. 'You're not that big though. Hell hounds could've crushed you.' Siyeon scoffs and shakes her head. 'What would you know, little one?' 

Heejin sighs and releases her companion, already sensing her macho side puffing up. Hyunjin stretches and easily transforms into her panther form with a dash of yellow light. She tauntingly walks around the table to stand in front of the chair occupied by Siyeon and Bora.

'Oh dear, I think she wins when it comes to size, love.' Bora chuckles and reaches out to pet Hyunjin. 'She's softer than you as well.' Bora teases softly. 

'Okay, the cat has a point. I am small for an alpha and could indeed easily have been crushed by the hounds. However, they played around me and I mainly put my attention on this crazy lady.' Hyunjin shakes her head and struts back to Heejin, curling up by her feet.

'I had to let my hounds out. I like getting some fresh air in this realm and figured I could have them tag along. I didn't expect to run into a royal pack, let alone have the pack's alpha mate me.'

The girls chuckle and Jinsol is quick to ask more questions. 'Your pack simply stood back and let you play around? They weren't worried you were under a spell?' Siyeon smiles sadly and shakes her head. 'They did try to attack Bora, thinking it'd stop me from acting so weird. Needless to say, I attacked and wounded multiple members of my pack until they got the point and backed off.'

Sighing, Bora caresses Siyeon's jaw. 'I called away my hounds and sent them back to our realm. Not that I technically can mate someone but I felt very attracted to Siyeon. Even in wolf form, she intrigued me as she happily fooled around with us.'

** *FLASHBACK Bora POV* **

Turning away from the portal my hounds just went through, I walk towards the wolf that was playing around with us earlier. She just fought off 4 of her pack members when they tried to attack me. Taking a deep breath, I take in the air around me. A strong smell invades my senses. 

So she's the alpha. That explains her strength. Smiling, I stand beside her and reach up to lay my hand on her shoulder. 'Aren't you a feisty one?' She turns her attention away from her pack members immediately, sitting down in front of me and goofily sticking out her tongue. Cute.

Glancing at her packmates, still on edge and staring me down, I let my hand run from her shoulder to the top of her head to play with her ear. 'Soft.'

One of the other wolves dares to take a step towards me again, resulting in the alpha snapping at them instantly. Chuckling, I turn to the wolves. 'I'm not exactly sure what's going on but I can assure you I'm not here to cause trouble today. Could we maybe speak in a language I understand? My wolfish isn't the best.' Sending a wink to the alpha, she ruffles out her fur and takes a step towards her pack, silently telling them something I guess.

The wolves begrudgingly turn and start walking back into the forest. The alpha walks back to me and nudges me slightly before laying down and pointing with her nose to her back. 'You want me to ride you?' The oversized dog nods happily, tail wagging behind it. 'You're quite special, you know?' I chuckle at the confused head tilt I receive in return as I settle onto her back. She gets up and starts walking towards the forest. Gripping the fur in the back of her neck, I lean in to whisper in her ear. 'I usually don't ride a gal until at least the 3rd date.' 

The alpha starts speeding off into the forest, nearly sending me tumbling off as I can barely contain my laughter. Oh, I'm going to have fun with this one.

* * *

Arriving at a mansion in a clearing, wolfs are lined up outside the main entrance, guarding the household. The alpha lowers herself gently and lets me get off. 'Thanks, cutie.' I pat her head and throw her a wink. 

She leads me into the mansion, head held high and staying close to me as we face the stares of all the wolves around us. 'Quite a place you got here, almost as good as mine.' 

Walking into what appears to be a meeting room, a few people have taken a seat around the table in the middle of the room. 'Siyeon told us we had a guest. You called this meeting, so I suggest you change so we can decide what to do with this... situation.' An old guy looks at me in disgust, causing Siyeon (a beautiful name for a cute wolf like her) to growl lowly at him before leading me to a chair and walking off to a side room.

I get comfortable in my chair and take in my surroundings. 'Nice place, but I assume you don't get guests often?' Frowning, the old guy from earlier sits up in his chair. 'What do you mean by that?!' Chuckling I rest a hand on the table. 'I've been sitting here for a full minute already, and still, haven't been offered a drink. What a lack of hospitality that shows.'

Smirking at the old man as he sputters to get out an answer, I snap my fingers to conjure up a glass of red wine. 'Suppose I'll service myself then.'

Just as I'm about to take a sip from my drink, I hear a melodic voice enter the room. 'My apologies, dear. They tend to forget their manners sometimes.' Putting my glass down, I turn towards the voice. It's a good thing I wasn't drinking yet. She's gorgeous. Her hair looks even silkier and softer in her human form.  Her eyes somehow look even more wolfish now than they did earlier. 

Walking up to me, she kneels and takes my hand. 'Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Siyeon. Alpha of the royal Lee family pack. Pleased to make your acquaintance' Kissing my hand before getting up and taking a seat next to me, she reduces me to a blushing mess. She's much smoother in this form.

Smiling I take a sip of my wine before answering her. 'Pleased to meet you too, Siyeon.' She blushes slightly and smiles at me before turning to the others in the room. 

'To those that tried attacking her in the meadow, despite orders not to, see to it that they are disciplined.' One of the stronger looking guys to the side of the room nods while writing in a notebook. Old man points at me angrily. What's with him?

'Who is she and what has she done to you?! The guards said she bewitched you. THEY SAID YOU PLAYED AROUND WITH HER AND SOME BLOODY HOUNDS FOR FUCKS SAKE!' 

Angrily, Siyeon gets up, throwing her chair back behind her. 'Do not raise your voice in this room. Remember your place!' A low snarl escapes her throat. Maybe I should interfere here. I love a bit of chaos but this is tiring.

Getting up, I turn and wipe some hair out of Siyeon's face, gently turning her face towards me. As her cheeks heat up under my touch, I step closer. 

'I seem to have forgotten my manners in the presence of such beauty. My apologies, Siyeon.' Having captured everyone's attention, I turn to the room, leaving Siyeon blushing next to me.

'It's my turn to introduce myself, I suppose. I go by many names in different realms but I think you know me best in this realm as Queen Sua. I'd rather you call me by my real name rather than my title though, as I have a strange feeling we'll get much closer than simple acquaintances. The name is Kim Bora, Queen of demons and all things dark.' I stick out my tongue and wink, to lighten the weight of my words.

A gasp rings through the room, followed by a string of murmurs. Siyeon stares at me, mouth agape.

'What?' She shakes her head and rubs her head. 'You're really Queen Sua?' I nod and chuckle. 'Do call me Bora, though.' Nodding in confusion, Siyeon slumps in her seat.

'Our apologies for the way we acted, your highness. We would still like to know what your business here is.' I shrug. 'My guess is as good as yours. I was simply letting my hounds out for some fresh air and suddenly this wolf turns up and takes me back to her house.' 

Everyone turns to Siyeon, who simply shrugs. 'Well, you see... Bora sort of turns out to be my mate?' I start laughing loudly and try desperately to keep my balance.

Murmurs break out around us again. 'This can't be?' 'This is unheard of!' 'But she's basically a deity?!'

Smiling up at Siyeon as she grabs me by the waist to balance me, I wrap my arms around her neck. 'It's funny that you're my mate?' I shake my head. 'No, dear. It's funny that I didn't realise it earlier, with how clingy and protective you have been acting this whole time.' Blushing, Siyeon shoots me a tender smile. 'So, you don't mind giving this a try?' Pulling her into a tight hug, I whisper in her ear. 'I don't mind at all, dear. But I warn you...' Gasping, she shakily replies. 'Warn me?' I back up to look her in the eye. 'You may be an alpha of royal descent, but dear, nobody dominates me. Clear?'

She blushes and nods before turning to the others. 'You are to treat her with the utmost respect at all times! Do I make myself clear?' They nod, still in a daze. 'Tell the others. We'll be in my quarters.

Turning to me, she grabs me by the hand and guides me out of the room. 'Would you care to join me for dinner, Bora?' I smile and nod, tightly squeezing her hand in mine and following her.

** *END OF FLASHBACK* **

 

** *Nobody POV* **

The whole room laughs together and Jiwoo wipes away a tear. 'You guys have got to be kidding me.' Chuckling, Bora shakes her head. 'Oh no, that was the whole truth. We got closer and I ended up popping into this realm more often. I've taken Siyeon down with me to my kingdom a few times too. She still enjoys playing around with my hounds from time to time.'

Smiling, the girls feel a lot more relaxed now that they know more about the new pair.

Jungeun nuzzles into Jinsol's neck, inhaling her scent. Siyeon turns to them. 'Now that you know our story. May we perhaps be allowed to try to understand yours?' 

Jinsol smiles as Jungeun hugs her tightly from behind. 'I suppose that's only fair. How much do you know about Odd-Eyes?'

 


	31. Next up

** *Nobody POV* **

'Wow, you guys have quite the story. So what happens next? Any plans?' Shrugging, Jinsol leans back into Jungeun's touch and takes a sip of her drink. The girls had been chatting for a while about each other's love lives and lives in general, all quickly becoming closer. Haseul still got a bit twitchy whenever Bora moved as it is still her queen after all, but even she was laughing around and teasing the pair.

'Who knows. We obviously want to properly have a chat with Jungie's parents about this all but for now, we're doing good.' Nodding to herself, Jungeun hides in Jinsol's hair, smiling contently. 

Jiwoo checks her phone and pouts adorably, turning to Sooyoung. 'My parents want me home, I promised I'd help my mom make cupcakes for tomorrow. My aunt is coming over.' A sweet smile settles on the vampire's lips as she leans forward to brush some stray hairs out of her girlfriend's face. 'I'll drop you off then, Jiberry.' 

Getting up, they make their rounds saying their goodbyes and slip away. 

'Those 2 are quite interesting as well. Been a while since I saw a shield too.' Bora stretches and drapes herself across Siyeon's lap comfortably. 'You can say that again. They're sweet together though.' Haseul smiles and turns to Vivi. 'I'm still surprised you didn't tell them immediately. You know how dense Soo and Sol can be.' Vivi merely shrugs at her and grasps her hand tightly. 'They know now.' 

A soft silence settles over as the lounge music seeps in. Chatter is heard from the bar and for those with super-hearing, you could enjoy the EDM and dance music playing in the club through the walls.

Hyunjin stretches and turns to her favourite witch, lips curling into a smile. Heejin had fallen asleep in the couch, all the power she used before taking a toll on her. Mewling softly, she gets up off the floor and pulls Heejin up into her arms with practised ease. The small witch barely moves, simply cuddling into Hyunjin's neck contently. With a nod towards Jinsol, another pair quietly leaves.

Siyeon follows the cat closely with her eyes as she walks away. 'She's quite something. Must be one powerful shifter, she makes even my inner wolf uneasy.' Jinsol smiles and nods in agreement. 'She's harmless unless you bother Heejin though. Or if you steal her bread.' This elicits a laugh from Vivi. 'That's true. Heejin once scraped her knee while skateboarding and Hyunjin shifted and proceeded to absolutely destroy the pebble that made her trip. She then proceeded to run off for her favourite type of bread to console Heejin.' Jinsol laughs as she recalls the story. 'We just stood there laughing at them. Heejin couldn't help but blush the whole time and spent at least an hour trying to explain to Hyunjin that it was her fault she fell, not the pebble.'

Bora smiles at the story, it reminded her of her best friend. 'I know someone that's like that with her wife. An absolute smitten mess is what they both are. It's endearing though.' 

Jungeun tilts her head. 'Would you not react the same with Siyeon?' A loud laugh comes from the demon queen at this remark. 'Oh dear, I'd destroy anyone that dared to hurt her. But when it comes to smaller things, I'll be the first one to laugh at her and tease her endlessly for it.' Siyeon smacks Bora's forehead. 'You're also the first one to come running and give me first aid. Which somehow always ends up in mouth-to-mouth with you.'

As their laughs quieten down and the night starts coming to an end, the girls all make their way back home. Haseul decides to stick with Vivi and clean up the club. They spend some time in her office chatting and catching up before Haseul escorts her home.

Bora and Siyeon leave their number for everyone and head off into the night, exploring more of the town. Bora makes a promise to come by more often and bring some friends too.

Jungeun and Jinsol head to their dorm, getting comfortable in Jungeun's bed for the rest of the evening.

Sooyoung ended up getting invited in for a while at Jiwoo's house. She jokes around with Chaewon for a while and teases Jiwoo as they wait for the cake to come out of the oven.

 

** *Jinsol POV* **

'I hope Soo doesn't nag too much on the way.' I pull up to our shared garage, Jungeun's hand in mine. Sooyoung and Jiwoo should be here already. Jungeun chuckles and turns to smile at me. 'I'm sure Jiwoo can keep her at bay, babe.' Smiling, I nod and park the car.

Getting out, I quickly run around to open the door for Jungeun. 'Such a gentlewoman.' I shoot her a wink and lock the car after she gets out. 'Only for you.'

I hear gagging noises from the key panel on the side of the garage. 'Oh shut it. You're just as bad with Jiwoo probably, Miss smooth-talker.' Sticking out my tongue, I walk over and slap Sooyoung's arm. She's such a pain in the ass sometimes.

'Even if that's true, you're forcing me into this so I'm gonna be teasing you the whole day.' Sighing, I turn to Jiwoo to greet her before hanging up my key. 'Chungha and Sunmi miss you, stop being so childish. Which car we wanna take?' Jungeun bites her lip and shuffles her feet next to me. I'm thinking she has an idea.

'Spill, what car does my baby wanna ride today?' Her eyes light up as she clings to my arm. 'Murcielago please!' She's basically vibrating on her feet. I chuckle and grab the keys. 'Jiwoo, how are you with speed?' 

Jiwoo bites her lip. 'I prefer it a bit calmer than Jungeun.' Nodding towards Sooyoung, I start making my way to my car. 'Maybe it's better if we ride separate cars then. Want to take Jungie down to the circuit tonight so she can really see what speed is.' Jungeun loves fast cars and going fast. She's an adrenaline junkie like that. I love making her excited about the prospect of racing. 'You can use my Tesla for Jiwoo, it's comfy and quiet.' 

Sooyoung just sighs and nods, grabbing my keys. She's really worried about meeting her sister today it seems.

'You okay, Soo?' Jiwoo smiles at her sweetly and kisses her cheek, lighting up her face instantly. 'Yeh, just worried for today. It'll be alright.' I send a smile her way and let Jungeun climb in. She squeaks as she sits down and looks around the car. I love this girl.

'See ya there? Let's park at our old spot and take a walk, yeah?' Soo nods and heads to my Tesla with Jiwoo in tow. With a wave, I settle in and start the car. Jungeun smiles brightly at the roar of the engine as we take off. 

'God, I love this car.' Chuckling, I place a hand on her thigh. 'Just the car?' She shakes her head and leans over to kiss my jaw and whisper in my ear. 'And I love the very badass and sexy driver.' Scratching my throat and laughing nervously, I bite my lip. 

She's gonna be the death of me.


	32. Family comes first

** *Nobody POV* **

'Stop it, you have this gloomy dark cloud over you. You're making ME nervous and it's YOUR sister!' Sooyoung grumbles under her breath at Jinsol's comments and crosses her arms over her chest. They're walking along the pier, towards Chungha's restaurant.

Jiwoo grabs Sooyoung's arm and huddles closer to her. 'It's going to be fine! I'm sure! If your sister is anything like you, she'll just be happy to see you again, you big softie!'

Sooyoung can't help but smile slightly at this. She is happy to see her sister, just worried about how angry she might be. And honestly, worried about how she'll react to Jiwoo. After all, last time they hung out, she was still playing around and didn't have the smallest thought towards settling down.

As they near the restaurant, they notice how empty it looks. Granted, there weren't that many people out today as the fair was closed for some maintenance but at least the restaurant is usually quite popular on days like this. Before any of the girls can question it too much, a small ball of energy walks out of the restaurant. Sooyoung's eyes widen and she halts on the spot.

'HA SOOYOUNG, HOW DARE YOU NOT RETURN MY CALLS!' It takes only a few seconds of staring back and forth before Sooyoung is suddenly being chased by the smaller Chungha. Jiwoo looks at them worried while Jinsol and Jungeun simply laugh. They'd forgotten to warn Jiwoo about the randomness and chaos that is Chungha.

'Should we help her?' Jiwoo frowns and follows the running pair of vampires with her eyes as the 3 of them continue walking towards the restaurant. 

'I wouldn't interfere. Chungha needs to get her frustrations out.' A silky smooth voice comes from behind them. Turning around, Jiwoo comes to face an older and taller version of Sooyoung. She gulps, realising this is Sunmi, her sister. Bowing quickly, she greets her. 

'Sunmi! Pleased to meet you, I'm Kim Jiwoo!' Chuckling, Sunmi reaches out and pats Jiwoo on the head. 'Let's get inside, shall we? Those 2 will follow soon enough.'

Following the tall vampire into the restaurant, Jiwoo blushes and slaps her cheeks lightly. 'Calm down, Jiwoo.' Jinsol pats her on the back and leads her and Jungeun in.

'You closed the restaurant for us?' Jinsol settles into a chair after pulling out a seat for Jungeun and Jiwoo. Sunmi settles on the other side of the table, facing them. Nodding, she crosses her long legs and inspects her nails. 'Chungha decided it might be safer in case Sooyoung decides to make a scene again.' Chuckling, Jinsol leans back in her chair. 'So how long are you going to pretend you're still angry at her?'

Shrugging, Sunmi winks at the younger girls before putting her stoic face back on at the sound of her girlfriend and sister entering.

'Look who decided to grace us with her presence.' Gulping, Sooyoung squares her shoulders, trying to act tough. Chungha pulls her closer to the table by the arm. 'You 2, anything you want to say to each other?'

After a staring contest between the sisters, Chungha sighs and walks to the bar to grab drinks. 'I swear, you are both equally stubborn. If you didn't look so much alike, just your personalities alone would tell people you're related!'

Jinsol laughs at the comment and wraps an arm behind Jungeun, resting it on her chair and whispering into her ear. 'This will be interesting.'

Jiwoo stands up and grabs Sooyoung's hand. 'Soo, just apologise and settle things. There's no use for this. You're family, and family forgives each other and supports each other. I'm sure Sunmi will forgive you. You're sisters. You shouldn't fight!' Her voice is laced with emotion. Leave it to Jiwoo to break the tension.

Sighing, Sooyoung turns and kisses Jiwoo on the head, nodding. Sunmi takes note of this display of affection. It's gentle and familiar. It reminds her of how she and Chungha act around each other. This doesn't look like the player Sooyoung she used to know. 

'I'm sorry for all I said last time we met. And I'm sorry to both you and Chungha for ignoring your calls and not updating you guys with how I am doing. I did miss you guys and hope you can forgive me...' Slumping slightly, expecting the worst, Sooyoung looks at the floor.

Chungha places everyone's drinks on the table and hugs Sooyoung tightly. 'I forgave you the second you left. And you're lucky Jinsol kept me informed somewhat about you. Don't do that again though, okay? Or I won't have a choice but to come to you myself!' Chuckling, she nods into the hug, glad that at least one of the 2 forgives her.

Waiting with bated breath, she looks at her sister as Chungha steps aside.

Wordlessly, Sunmi stands up, towering slightly over Sooyoung. Sooyoung gulps, preparing herself mentally for the worst.

'Wh-.' Confusion settles in her veins for a moment before blinking away tears and clinging tightly to her elder sister, who suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace. Sunmi pulls her close and settles a hand on her head. 'I am the one that should apologise. You were right, you know? But know that I am only a slave to them, to be able to protect you all. I've been starting up secret businesses of my own to save up money and cut loose soon.'

Pulling out of the hug, she looks down at Sooyoung teary-eyed. 'When the time comes, will you help me manage those businesses? Let's pull away together as partners but most importantly, as sisters.' Nodding, Sooyoung lets her tears fall and falls back into her sister's embrace.

Chungha's eyes glisten with tears, as do Jiwoo's. Jinsol looks at the pair with pride written all over her face and Jungeun tightly holds Jiwoo's hand in support.

 

* * *

'Thanks for the food, Chungha. It was amazing as always!' Chungha smiles and hugs Jinsol tightly. 'Thanks for coming by again. Please come back soon!' Nodding, she steps away to greet Sunmi and let Jungeun be enveloped into a tight Chungha hug. 

'Jiwoo, I really hope to see you again next time. You're a delight to have around and just the kind of positivity my lil sis needs around her moody ass.' Laughing, Jiwoo hugs Sunmi and steps away for her to hug Sooyoung as well.

'I'll be sure to bring her by again. Take care of yourself and Chungha, sis.' Sunmi nods and pats Sooyoung on the head. 'I always do. Get home safe guys, and text me when you get there.'

The 4 girls step out of the restaurant as Sunmi and Chungha stand at the entrance, waving them off. Chungha is comfortably tucked into Sunmi's side.

'I'm glad she found someone like Jiwoo. She seems to really ground her.' Sunmi smiles and nods before placing a kiss on her girlfriend's head. 'I know. It seems we both needed someone like that.' Blushing, Chungha finds herself being pulled back by the waist by her girlfriend. Giggles reverb through the restaurant walls.

Jinsol stretches and unlocks her car. 'Jungie and I will head off to the track first. See you guys at the club later tonight?' 

Sooyoung nods with a smile and opens the door for Jiwoo. 'Sounds like a plan. Have fun you two. Try not to crash any of my cars.' She receives a wink in response. 'No promises, Soo!'

Jiwoo chuckles and settles in her seat as Sooyoung gets into the driver seat. 'Do you need to go home immediately, Jiberry?' Blushing at the nickname yet again, she shakes her head.

'My parents actually messaged me earlier that Chae is sleeping over at a friend's house so they're going out for dinner tonight just the 2 of them. I have all night!' Smiling brightly, she looks over at Sooyoung.

'Then, would you maybe want to go get some ice cream?' Of course, Jiwoo bounces in her seat excitedly. 'OMG YES!' 

Driving off, Sooyoung smiles and reaches over to hold her girlfriend's hand with her free hand.

Today went a lot better than expected. She's glad to have finally seen her sister and settled things with her. They're going to be okay. She can't wait for her sister to get out of her parents' claws too. They can finally be free together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> YEET, there we go! So What is a bop and Sunmi's Gotta go is too! (I will believe it's a wink to Chungha's Gotta go bc it cute)
> 
> Enjoy! hmu on twitter @shaimaafoop
> 
> Have a good day/night :3

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, following my desire to write a supernatural lipsoul fanfic of my own.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! check out my other fanfic, for softness and sweet lipsoul.  
> Crossposted from Asianfanfics!
> 
> This fanfic will be a bit of a rougher ride.   
> hmu on twitter @shaimaafoop


End file.
